Second Love
by Neriyura
Summary: Perjanjian untuk saling membantu satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan cinta pertama mereka, tapi tidak semua cinta pertama itu berakhir indah, kan? an EXO (SuLay, Kray/KrisLay, SuDo) fic
1. Chapter 1

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kicauan burung terdengar seiring semilir angin pagi menerbangkan helaian rambut seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan sambil sesekali merapikan pakaiannya. Ia—pemuda tersebut—punya prinsip, harus tetap rapi kapanpun dan dimanapun, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat kotoran sedikit saja, rasanya geli, ingin segera membersihkannya.

Pemuda tadi memasuki gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi masuk. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, namun tiba-tiba

BRUKK

"Aww"

Pantat si pemuda tadi mendarat ke tanah dengan cantiknya.

Rusak sudah penampilanku eommaaa

Ia mendelik ke arah orang yang menabraknya barusan. Keadaannya sama persis dengannya, ia mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Ah, maaf aku buru-buru" Ujar orang sambil membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat.

Baru saja Junmyeon—nama pemuda tadi—ingin memaki "Kalau jalan pakai mata kepala, jangan mata kaki" seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang suka ditonton ibunya, orang itu malah sudah berjalan menjauh. Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Yasudahlah.

"Oi bro, kenapa itu celanamu?" Tanya seorang pemuda tinggi sambil menunjuk celana Suho yang masih sedikit kotor meskipun Suho sudah menepuk-nepuknya tadi. Namanya Wu Yifan omong-omong.

"Tadi jatuh ditabrak orang dijalan" Jawab Junmyeon masih keki.

"Wah? Jalannya gak rusak?" Ujar pemuda satunya lagi sambil terkikik.

"Retak parah Jong, retakannya sampai inti bumi, puas?" pemuda yang dipanggil Jong itu malah semakin terkikik.

Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat. Se-geng. Mereka kenal sejak pertama masuk ke _high school_ , dan kebetulan, ketika naik ke tingkat dua pun mereka berada dalam satu kelas.

Suho merasa beruntung berada di kelas ini. Selain kedua sahabatnya—Yifan dan Jongin—berada di kelas ini, ada seseorang yang telah Junmyeon perhatikan dari kelas satu.

Katakan Junmyeon pengecut, selama tiga bulan di kelas ini, ia tidak pernah mengajak ngobrol si dia, mereka hanya berbincang seperlunya, jika ada tugas, misalnya.

Kim Jongin terpaksa menghentikan tawanya ketika seorang guru masuk ke kelas mereka. Seseorang mengikutinya di belakang.

Tunggu

Orang itu kalau tidak salah orang yang menabraknya tadi

Iya, Junmyeon yakin

"Anak-anak, selamat pagi" sapa guru tadi

"Selamat pagi pak Choi"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari Singapur" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk pemuda di sebelahnya "Silahkan, perkenalkan diri"

"Halo, Zhang Yixing imnida, saya pindahan dari Singapur. mohon bantuanya" Ia kemudian menunduk Sembilan puluh derajat. Kemudian tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi di pipi kanannya.

Tiba-tiba mata Yixing melotot kemudian tersenyum sumringah. Junmyeon menelusuri pandangan Yixing dan—wow, itu si dia. Do Kyungsoo.

Tangan Yixing dadah-dadah kecil, kearah Kyungsoo dan dibalas oleh Kyungsoo. Mungkin teman lama, kan Kyungsoo juga pernah tinggal di luar negeri, Junmyeon berspekulasi.

Ia tidak melihat tatapan yang tidak jauh kaget dari salah satu temannya.

"Nah, Zhang, kamu duduk di bangku kosong sana ya" Pak Choi menunjuk bangku sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Baik, Pak" Jawabnya lalu berjalan kea rah bangku tersebut.

"Baik anak-anak kita lanjutkan materi yang kemarin"

.

.

.

"Kyungsooooo"

"Yixiiiiing"

Mereka berdua berpelukan cium pipi kanan cium pipi kiri.

"Gila, aku kangen banget sama kamu" Yixing masih memeluk Kyungsoo

"Iya, aku juga. Gak nyangka bakal ketemu kamu lagi disini" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Junmyeon yang diam-diam memperhatikan keduanya ikut tersenyum tipis. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo seceria itu karena biasanya Kyungsoo itu kalem.

Meskipun masih keki sih gara-gara insiden tabrakan tadi.

Tidak, bukannya Junmyeon pendendam, tapi- seenggaknya minta maaf yang benar lah,

"Makin cantik kamu, Xing" Kyungsoo mengunyel-unyel pipi Yixing.

"Makin tampan" Koreksi Yixing.

"Iya iya"

Kemudian acara kangen-kangenan berlanjut. Kyungsoo berbicara panjang lebar, menceritakan segalanya dari a sampai z. antusias sekali. Dan Yixing menjadi pendengar setia dan sesekali menimpali.

Karena asyik memperhatikan dua orang itu—Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya—Junmyeon jadi tidak memperhatikan obrolan dua sahabatnya.

"Ssst, si Yixing itu manis ya, punya lesung pipi gitu, lucu" Ujar Jongin agak berbisik. Yifan hanya mendengus. "Apa-apaan reaksinya kok gitu?"

"Kesambet apa seorang Kim Jongin muji orang?"

"Sialan. Tapi serius, dia imut"

Yifan menepuk bahu Jongin "Sebaiknya, jangan tertarik sama dia"

"Kenapa?"

Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya. Kemudian hanya mengangkat bahu

"Lah?" Jongin menepuk bahu Junmyeon "Dia imut kan?"

Junmyeon yang sedang—diam-diam—memperhatikan Kyungsoo reflex menjawab "Iya"—Kyungsoo imut.

"Kan?"

Yifan hanya memutar bola matanya. "Oh iya, lomba modeling kemarin gimana?"

.

.

Pandangan Yixing mengarah kearah tiga pemuda yang sedang bercengkrama. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengurva, dengan pandangan yang macam-macam. Sedih, senang, bercampur jadi satu.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu langsung menepuk bahu Yixing. Yixing terlonjak kaget "Kamu liatin siapa Xing?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Yixing hanya menggeleng "Bukan siapa-siapa"

"Kamu liatin Jongin?"

Yixing mengernyit "Jongin?"

"Iya, Kim Jongin. Biasanya orang-orang memang suka merhatiin dia. Dia model sih. Tapi jangan naksir dia, ya haha" Kyungsoo tertawa garing

"Kenapa?"

"Umm, kenapa ya" Kyungsoo mengaruk rambutnya "Karena dia banyak fans"

"Oh" Yixing hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tidak terlalu tertarik sebenarnya.

"Hai, Yixing" beberapa orang teman sekelas menghampiri Yixing "Aku Chanyeol"

"Oh Hai" Jawab Yixing

Dan acara perkenalan itu berlanjut. Yixing ternyata orang yang sangat ramah, dan pintar bergaul.

.

.

Suatu sore, sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, Junmyeon masih di sekolah karena baru menyelesaikan rapat osis, ia bersama Yifan sebenarnya, tapi ia ada urusan dulu dengan ketua osis, katanya, jadi ia berjalan ke kelas sendiri untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih ada di kelas.

Ketika ia memutar kenop pintu, suara gedebak-gedebuk terdengar dari dalam kelas. Ia mengernyit, lalu membuka pintu dan

Tidak ada siapa-siapa

Hanya beberapa kursi dan meja tidak pada tempatnya. Berantakan.

Dan tiba-tiba lemari tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan terguling, terbuka dan kemudian seseorang—yang tadinya—meringkuk di dalam lemari itu berguling dua kali sambil tetap memeluk lututnya.

Dia Zhang Yixing.

Junmyeon kaget.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing, dan Yixing yang masih dengan posisi tadi juga balas menatap Junmyeon.

 _Awkward_

"A-Ah, tas haha" Junmyeon pura-pura tidak lihat. Yixing berdiri menepuk-nepuk celananya. Junmyeon masih lanjut berjalan kea rah tasnya.

Ketika baru saja ia memegang tasnya, Yixing memekik "Tu-tunggu, i-i-tu tas?"

Junmyeon melongo. "I-iya, terus kenapa?" ia mengambil tasnya,

"A-a-anu, i-itu, bukannya tas kamu yang itu?.." Yixing menunjuk tas yang satunya lagi.

Junmyeon diam. Ia menggeleng, Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia tidak mau berususan dengan orang aneh itu.

Grep

Tiba-tiba Yixing mencoba merebut tas Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang kaget refleks menarik tasnya. Dan kemudian adegan saling tarik menarik tas terjadi.

"Lepasiiin" Teriak Yixing masih menarik tas Junmyeon

"Apaan? Harusnya kamu yang lepasin!" Junmyeon tidak mau kalah menarik lagi tasnya

"Pokoknya lepasin"

"Nggak! Kamu kalau mau ngejambret liat-liat, tampang kere gini mau kamu jambret"

"Lepa—hatchim" pegangan Yixing terlepas, Junmyeon kejengkang kebelakang kemudian langsung memeluk tasnya.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon datar. Jumyeon jadi merinding. Kemudian Yixing berjalan ke luar dan menutup pintu dari luar dengan keras sambil berteriak " _STUPID_ "

Junmyeon hanya bisa melongo.

Kemana sikap ramah Yixing selama ini?

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, kelasnya berantakan. Junmyeon yang pecinta kerapian kemudian membereskan dulu kelas yang berantakan akibat ulah Yixing tadi.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang duduk mengerjakan tugas fisika. Karena pada dasarnya Junmyeon anak yang pintar, jadi ia tidak terlalu kesulitan ketika mengerjakan tugas.

"Ah, kayaknya ini dua meter persegi" ia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil penghapus, tapi ternyata ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain.

Ia membolak balikan amplop yang ia temukan barusan. "Ah ada tulisannya" ia membaca tulisan yang ada di amplop merah muda(Imutnya) itu "Dari Zhang Yixing" dan di sisi yang satunya lagi "Untuk Wu Yifan?"

Ah, Junmyeon jadi ingat rebut-rebutan tas tadi dengan Yixing.

Oh, Junmyeon mengerti sekarang. Jadi surat ini punya Yixing, tadinya Yixing mau masukin surat ini diam-diam ke dalam tas Yifan, tapi malah salah alamat, yang dimasukin malah tasnya Junmyeon, makanya tadi Yixing kalap pas tahu kalau tas itu bukan tas Yifan

Junmyeon manggut manggut.

"Hebat juga baru seminggu udah dapet kecengan"

Tapi Junmyeon diam-diam kagum juga dengan keberanian Yixing, Junmyeon saja sudah lebih dari tiga bulan gak berani ngajak ngobrol.

Junmyeon masih tetap memegang amplop itu sambil senyum-senyum "Besok aku bakal ngembaliin surat ini terus bilang, jangan khawatir aku gak liat dal—" sticker yang membuat amplop itu menempel terbuka "—lamnya.. ah sial"

Junmyeon panik. Bagaimana ini? Kalau Yixing tahu amplopnya sudah terbuka pasti tidak akan percaya kalau Junmyeon memang tidak melihat dalamnya—eh tunggu

Junmyeon mengintip ke dalam amplop itu

Kosong?

Apa jangan-jangan Yixing lupa masukin suratnya?

Junmyeon geleng-geleng kepala "Dasar ceroboh"

"Ibu pulang" Junmyeon langsung menyimpan kembali amplop tadi ke dalam tasnya dan langsung menghampiri ibunya yang baru pulang kerja.

"Selamat dat—" Junmyeon kaget dengan apa yang ibunya bawa "—Yixing?"

"Junmyeon?" Yixing juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Junmyeon

Ibunya yang sedang melepaskan sepatu melihat kea rah Junmyeon "Oh, kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Te-teman sekelas bu" Jawab Junmyeon

"Wah, ternyata—mari masuk nak Yixing"

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang diatasnya ada bermacam-macam makanan—yang dimasak Junmyeon.

"Ibu kenapa bisa sama-sama Yixing?" Tanya Suho membuka pertanyaan.

"Oh, Yixing itu setiap hari makan di tempat ibu bekerja. Dan tadi sempat mengobrol kalau ternyata Yixing hanya tinggal sendiri, jadi dia terpaksa makan makanan cepat saji terus, ibu jadi tidak tega jadi sekarang ibu mengajak Yixing buat makan malam disini" Jelas nyonya Kim "Kan tidak sehat juga kalau setiap hari makan makanan siap saji terus"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala

"Nah, ayo nak Yixing, silahkan dimakan" ibu Kim meletakan semangkuk nasi ke hadapan Yixing "Ini Junmyeon yang masak loh, dan masakanya enak"

Yixing membulatkan mulutnya "Ini Junmyeon yang masak?"

Ibu Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga "Iya, Junmyeon memang selalu memasak buat kami berdua"

Yixing melirik kea rah Junmyeon, dan Junmyeon memalingkan wajah, pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ayo silahkan"

"Ah iya terimakasih"

.

.

.

"Waah, makan bersama memang selalu nikmat ya, apalagi sekarang bertambah orang" Ujar ibu Kim sambil tersenyum sumringah "Nah, bagaimana kalau nak Yixing makan bersama kami terus? Nak Yixing tinggal sendiri kan? Tidak sehat loh banyak-banyak makan makanan instan"

"A-Ah Tidak usah bu, nanti merepotkan" Tolak Yixing halus, walau sebenarnya itu tawaran yang sangat bagus. Baru kali ini ia merasakan makan malam bersama seperti sebuah keluarga.

"Tidak merepotkan kok, iyakan Junmyeon?"

"A-Ah yaa" Jawab Junmyeon

"Baiklah, tapi nanti saya yang akan beli bahan-bahan makanannya ya bu"

"Kalau itu bisa diatur" Ibu Kim tersenyum hangat. Ah hati Yixing jadi menghangat.

"Hoam, Ibu ngantuk, ibu tidur duluan ya" Ibu Kim melangkah ke kamar, kemudian berbalik sebentar "Nanti antarkan Yixing pulang ya, Myeonie" Ibu Kim menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Yixing dan Junmyeon.

Kemudian hening

"A-anu" Junmyeon berusaha membuka percakapan "Y-yang tadi, umm, kamu gak senga—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut Junmyeon sudah ditutup duluan oleh tangan Yixing.

Yixing menarik kerah baju Junmyeon "Lupain lupain lupain" Yixing mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Junmyeon kalap

Junmyeon berusaha melepaskan tangan Yixing dari bajunya "Lupain? Ah surat itu"

Yixing kaget lalu melepaskan tangannya dari baju Junmyeon kemudian ia menutup wajahnya "Aku gak mau hidup lagi kalau kamu udah tau surat cinta itu" Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Aku mau matiiii"

"Tenang Xing tenang" Junmyeon berusaha menenangkan Yixing yang sedang kalap

Yixing berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Junmyeon tajam "Lupain!"

"Dengerin, surat itu—"

"Kamu udah baca itu kan?" Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Junmyeon "KAMU UDAH BA—"

"AMPLOPNYA KOSONG"

Yixing melotot mulutnya terbuka dan menggumamkan kata "Kosong?"

"Iya, amplopnya kosong, gak ada apa-apa di dalamnya" Junmyeon meyakinkan "Kamu sebenernya beruntung tahu, surat itu salah masuk, kalau kamu ngasih amplop kosong ke Yifan nantinya malah kamu lebih malu, kan?"

Yixing menunduk. Junmyeon bisa melihat kalau mata Yixing berkaca-kaca "Ta-tapi tetap saja kamu—hiks"

Yixing mulai terisak dan Junmyeon hanya bisa melongo beberapa detik lalu ia menepuk meja dan membuat Yixing menatap Junmyeon "Memang surat cinta itu sebegitu memalukankah?"

"Eh?"

"Dengar ya, surat cinta itu sama sekali tidak memalukan" Junmyeon bangkit berdiri "Tunggu disini" Ia melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

Junmyeon meletakan sebuah kotak kardus yang berisi bermacam-macam benda "Lihat!" Ujarnya pada Yixing.

Yixing menurut, ia mengambil sebuah buku tulis

"Itu daftar apa saja yang akan aku lakukan dengan orang yang aku sukai"

Yixing mengambil sebuah kaset, lalu membolak-balikannya

"Itu kumpulan lagu yang aku siapkan buat nanti jika suatu hari aku mengendarai mobil berdua dengan orang itu"

Yixing menemukan sebuah buku lagi

"Itu kumpulan puisi tentang orang itu"

Yixing masih membuka-buka buku kumpulan puisi itu "Bagaimana? Menjijikan bukan? Aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya pada orang itu dan akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, tapi aku tidak merasa malu, jadi percaya diri saja!"

Junmyeon mengungkapkan hal yang memalukan itu dengan nada bangga.

"Aku persembahkan puisi ini untuk Do Kyungsoo?" Yixing membaca salah satu tulisan yang ada di buku itu

"Ya, benar. Do Kyungsoo, orang yang aku sukai adalah Do Kyung—" Junmyeon menghentikan sejenak ucapannya "—Hah?"

Junmyeon melihat Yixing yang sedang tersenyum miring ke arahnya "Hoo, jadi kamu suka sama Kyungsoo, eh?"

Sial

Junmyeon jadi salah tingkah.

APALAGI YIXING ITU SAHABAT DEKAT KYUNGSOO

Rasanya Junmyeon ingin menciut, masuk kloset, lalu siram.

Oke kalem kalem

"Ehem" Junmyeon berdeham "Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya sedatar mungkin, padahal jantungnya sudah dag-dig-dug rahasianya terbongkar.

"Haha, suka Kyungsoo tapi cuman bisa kayak gini—ngaca dulu deh" Ujar Yixing dengan nada meledek

Junmyeon yang tidak terima langsung menimpali "Kata orang yang ngasih amplop kosong"

"Kan aku udah bilang lupain soal itu!"

"O-Oke, aku bakal lupain surat itu dan aku gak bakal bilang-bilang ke siapapun soal itu dan kamu juga jangan bilang ke siapapun soal puisi itu, oke?"

"Gak"

"Ayolah"

"Gak! Aku gak bisa percaya sama kamu" Yixing menunduk "Lagian, surat itu udah jelek kan yah?"

Junmyeon mengerang frustasi "Kenapa malah itu yang kamu pikirin?"

Yixing meremas bagian bawah bajunya, matanya mulai bekaca-kaca lagi, Junmyeon jadi kurang paham, kenapa ada orang secengeng ini?

"Ha-habisnya, Yifan itu jutek banget. Tadi aja waktu di koridor aku kan berpapasan kan yah sama Yifan tapi dia malah pura-pura gak lihat, padahal aku sudah senyum semanis mungkin"

Junmyeon mengernyit "Masa sih? Yifan orangnya ramah ah"

Yixing mendongak kemudian menatap Junmyeon "Kamu gak percaya sama aku?"

Junmyeon menelan ludah, "A-aku percaya"

"Terus yang terbar pesona malah temen kamu yang satunya lagi—siapa namanya?"

"Jongin?"

"Iya itu" Yixing menghela nafas kemudian "Kamu, gimana sama Kyungsoo?"

Kali ini Junmyeon yang menghela nafas "Ya begitulah"

"Begitulah?"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya"

"Separah itukah?"

"Ya, separah itu"

"Kamu mau aku bantuin?"

Mata Junmyeon membulat "Maksudnya? Bantuin aku buat dekat sama Kyungsoo?" Yixing mengangguk "Serius?"

"Kamu sadar gak sih, kita itu bisa bersimbiosis mutualisme?"

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti

"Kamu suka Kyungsoo, sahabat aku, terus aku su-su-suka Yifan, sahabat kamu, jadi- yaa begitu masa kamu gak ngerti?"

Junmyeon mengelus dagunya yang tidak berjanggut barang sehelaipun sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala "Ya ya, aku ngerti sekarang"

"Jadi?"

"Oke, deal"

Kemudian mereka bersalaman. "Dan, kamu harus lupain soal surat itu!"

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya "Maksudmu amplop kosong? Oke oke"

"Ah sudah jam segini, aku pulang dulu" Ujar Yixing sambil berdiri.

"Mau ku antar?" Junmyeon ikut berdiri "Sebentar aku ngambil jaket dulu"

"Ah gak usah, rumahku dekat kok" Yixing selesai memakai sepatunya "Sampai jumpa besok"

"Sampai jumpa besok"

Yixing sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dalam sekali hembusan. Ah hari Junmyeon tidak akan sama lagi sepertinya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon selesai bersiap-siap. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, membolak-balikan badannya sedemikian rupa "Sip. Rapi" kemudian ia ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Kebiasaan Junmyeon memang sebelum bersiap-siap ia akan masak terlebih dahulu. 'kalau pakai seragam sebelum masak, nanti bajunya bau bumbu masak' begitu katanya.

Ternyata di depan meja bundar itu sudah ada ibunya dan Yixing yang sudah _standby_ untuk sarapan bersama.

"Selamat pagi" Sapa Yixing

"Selamat pagi"

Seperti itu lah kegiatan mereka beberapa hari ini. Setiap pagi dan malam Yixing dating untuk makan bersama, dan tentu mereka belanja bersama. Meskipun mereka berencana untuk bersimbiosis mutualisme tentang hubungan mereka dengan sang gebetan, belum ada kemajuan berarti.

Tetapi Yifan sudah tidak terlalu jutek lagi dengan Yixing dan Junmyeon sudah tidak terlalu sungkan lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Lumayan lah.

Junmyeon masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Yifan 'pernah' jutek sama Yixing, padahal Yifan termasuk orang yang ramah. Tapi ah, Junmyeon tidak mau terlalu tahu juga kok.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju sekolah

"Tadi telurnya keasinan, kalau kata mitos orang Indonesia, itu artinya kamu pengen kawin. Sebegitu ngebetnya kah?" Ujar Yixing tiba-tiba

"Apaan sih? Itu karena garamnya kebanyakan, gak ada hubungannya sama begituan"

"Haaah, masak telur aja gak bisa"

"Kata orang yang gak bisa masak" Kalau saja Junmyeon tokoh anime, sudah ada perempatan di dahinya.

"Dasar pendek"

"YA! Udah dimasakin, terus dibikinin bekal malah ngeledek" Yixing malah terkekeh "Sini balikin bekalnya, balikin kebaikan hati seorang Kim Junmyeon"

Yixing berlari kecil sambil tertawa "Ah Kyungie" Yixing melambaikan tangannya kemudian lari kea rah Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Xingie" Sapa Kyungsoo "Ah ada Junmyeon juga, selamat pagi"

"Se-selamat pagi" Jawab Junmyeon. Asal tahu saja, perut Junmyeon merasa diterbangi ratusan kupu-kupu saat ini. Apalagi melihat senyuman si dia sepagi ini.

"Kenapa kalian bisa barengan omong-omong?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Junmyeon jadi gelagapan. "Ah, apa jangan-jangan kalian?"

"NGGAK!" Jawab Yixing dan Junmyeon serentak.

"Ki-Kita Cuma—" Belum sempat Junmyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah diserobot duluan sama Yixing.

"Kita cuman kebetulan ketemu di jalan barusan"

"Oh"

"Yaudah yuk Kyungie" Yixing menyeret Kyungsoo "Duluan ya, Junmyeon"

Junmyeon mengerjap "Ah, iya" Kemudian ia melihat Yixing yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Oh jadi dia harus menghubungkan(?) Yixing dengan Yifan dulu baru ia bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo?.

Oke, _bring it on_

.

.

"Ayo semua, kita mulai pelajaran olahraganya"

Mereka sedang ada di lapangan basket _indoor,_ mereka akan melakukan latihan basket bersama "Sekarang berpasangan!"

Setelah Pak Park menyuruh berpasangan, Kim Jongin langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah Yixing "Yixing ayo berpasa—"

"Junmyeon Junmyeon" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yixing malah langsung berlari ke arah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang mengerti dengan 'kode' Yixing langsung peka "Oh sini Xing!"

Dan Jongin hanya membiarkan tangannya mengudara. Da Jongin mah apa atuh?. Padahal setelah itu banyak gadis-gadis yang berebutan dengan Jongin.

"Jadi nanti pas lempar-lemparan, kamu lempar bola itu ke kepala pasangannya Yifan, nah langsung deh kamu bawa ke UKS, nah nanti aku yang bakal berpasangan sama Yifan" itulah rencana mereka. Sadis memang. Tapi _all's fair in love and war_ , kan?

Kenapa tidak langsung saja Yixing mengajak Yifan berpasangan? Karena Yifan masih agak enggan pada Yixing, ingat?

"Yifaaan, ayo berpasangan" Ujar seorang gadis manis dengan nada manja kepada Yifan.

"Oh, oke" Jawab Yifan ramah, sedangkan Junmyeon dan Yixing hanya bisa melongo.

"Tetap jalankan rencana" Ujar Yixing mantap

"Tapi serius mau nampol perempuan?" Junmyeon ragu. Sebagai seorang gentleman ia tidak mau menyakiti perempuan sebenarnya

"Gak ada masalah sama gender" tegas Yixing

Dan _at the other side_ "Kyungsoo, pasangan sama aku ya" Ujar pria tinggi dan dijawab "Oke" Oleh Kyungsoo.

Yixing ambil posisi di sebelah gadis tadi kemudian mengedip-kedipkan matanya sebagai kode dan dijawab anggukan ragu oleh Junmyeon.

"Aduh" Junmyeon langsung melihat kea rah sumber suara.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Pemuda jangkung itu mengelus lengan Kyungsoo dan dijawab "Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Hoy, _pass_ " Suara Yixing tidak dihiraukan, ia malah menatap tajam si jangkung sambil menggumam "Jongin kampret"

"Jun hoy _pass_ " Junmyeon langsung menoleh ke arah Yixing yang sudah melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

Junmyeon bersiap melempar bola sambil menggumam "Maaf Yoona"

Ketika Junmyeon melemparkan bola basket, Yixing malah menoleh ke arah Yifan yang mengaduh dan—

DUKK

"YIXING!"

"Oops"

-bola itu tepat menghantam wajah Yixing. dan Yixing lah yang dibawa ke UKS.

Hah, niat buruk memang mendatangkan hal buruk yah.

.

.

"Gimana kepala kamu masih sakit?"

Yixing yang sedang berbaring langsung menegakkan diri setelah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya "Yifan?"

Yifan mengelus pelan dahi Yixing "Masih merah. Pasti tadi keras banget ya"

Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Pipinya terasa panas, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan rasanya sakit.

"Kamu masih ceroboh ya, Xing"

Kemudian hening.

Yixing menggigit bibir "Fan"

"Hmm?"

"A-Aku, minta maaf"

Yifan kemudian mengusap rambut Yixing dengan lembut "Aku juga"

Yixing mendongak "Ta-tapi—"

"Sstt, sekarang kita bisa berteman ya"

Tanpa sadar mata Yixing sudah berkaca-kaca, dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

Aaaah, deg degan sekali, publish ff pertama kali. Saya author newbie jadi, publish ff aja gak tau ini bener apa nggak :") maaf kalau bahasanya aneh dan campur aduk- mind to rnr?

.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

 **.**

"Ah udara pagi di hari libur memang terasa lebih segar ya" Ujar Junmyeon dengan semangat dan senyum merekah.

"Kalau tahu kayak gini aku gak akan ngasih tahu kamu" Yixing yang sedang mengekor di belakang Junmyeon masih merenggut "Karena mau ketemu Kyungsoo kamu gak bikin sarapan, terus mau sarapan di tempatnya Kyungsoo kerja sekarang. Dasar modus"

"Sekali-kali gak apa-apa kan? Lagian _rice cooker_ nya masih rusak" Senyuman masih merekah di bibir Junmyeon. Ah, sarapan di tempat sang gebetan~

"Semangat banget ya" Yixing jengah melihat senyuman Junmyeon "Lagian apa-apaan baju kayak gitu, gak cocok banget tau"

Junmyeon langsung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik "Ah, aku kelupaan sesuatu"

Yixing menarik kerah belakang baju Junmyeon "Ah, ribet banget hidup kamu"

"Aku mohon, aku mau pulang dulu"

"Mau pakai apapun gak akan berubah tau"

Yixing akhirnya menyeret Junmyeon yang merengek-rengek ingin pulang. Ingin ganti baju.

Kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah _family restaurant_ tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Ini tempat pamannya Kyungsoo sebenarnya, tapi karena kekurangan tenaga kerja, jadi Kyungsoo lah yang membantu-bantu, toh libur sekolah.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian _free_ sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah Junmyeon dan Yixing menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Kita, gak ada kegi—"

" _Free_ kok _free_!" Jawab Junmyeon cepat yang dibalas dengusan Yixing.

"Umm, kalau kalian bantu-bantu disini gimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pundaknya sendiri "Itu kalau kalian mau sih, dan tenang aja ini gak gratis kok" kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu.

Tidak sadarkah, ada jantung yang tersiksa dibalik dada seorang Kim Junmyeon? Ah rasanya Junmyeon ingin meleleh saat itu juga.

"Tapi—"

Jawaban Yixing dipotong seketika oleh Junmyeon "Kita mau kok!" Ujar Junmyeon dengan semangat "Iya kan, Yixing?"

Yixing mendelik "Tapi kenapa aku juga harus ngelakuin ini" Bisiknya pada Junmyeon "Yang PDKT kan kamu"

"Sstt, kita ini sedang bersimbiosis mutualisme, ingat?" bisik Junmyeon ke telinga Yixing

"Beneran mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar

Junmyeon mengangguk semangat dan diikuti anggukan Yixing juga.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Yixing "Terimakasih, Xingie" kemudian tangan mungil itu beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Junmyeon "Terimakasih juga, Junmyeon"

Beberapa saat, Junmyeon lupa cara untuk bernafas.

"Sip" Kyungsoo berlari kecil kea rah pamannya

"Wah kalian mau bantu-bantu disini? Kami akan sangat terbantu sekali, karena karyawan yang biasanya ada disini malah ambil libur barengan, paman jadi repot"

"Ah iya, sama-sama paman" Jawab Junmyeon dengan ramahnya "Jadi sekarang kami harus melakukan apa?"

.

.

.

"Ahhh udah cukup" Yixing membanting—dengan pelan—karton yang berisi pizza ke atas meja. Karena demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini Yixing capek. Yixing kan tidak biasa kerja yang berat-berat, karena biasanya kalau _weekend_ Yixing bobo cantik di rumah.

Junmyeon menutup mulut Yixing dengan cepat "Sstt, jangan gitu, nanti gak enak sama Kyungsoo"

"Kalau gitu kamu aja yang bantu sendiri"

"Hey, Yixing" Paman Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka "Tolong antarkan beberapa pizza ke pelanggan ya"

Junmyeon memegang pipi Yixing sedemikian rupa sehingga bibir Yixing membentuk senyuman, kemudian berbalik menghadap paman "Dengan senang hati" Jawab Junmyeon.

"Sip" Kyungsoo sudah mengepak beberapa karton pizza sedemikan rupa di atas sebuah sepeda "Kamu bisa anter pizzanya pakai sepeda ini, Xing"

Junmyeon menepuk bahu Yixing "Hati-hati di jalan ya"

Yixing hanya diam seribu bahasa. "Kenapa, Xing?" Tanya Junmyeon "Apa kamu gak bisa pakai sepeda?"

Yixing yang sedari tadi sudah kesal langsung berlari sambil menuntun sepeda itu sambil berteriak "Terus kenapa kalau aku gak bisa naik sepedaaaa?"

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo hanya melongo melihat punggung Yixing yang menjauh.

"Hoy Xing, kamu salah arah! Harusnya ke sana!" Teriak Junmyeon yang pasti sudah tidak akan terdengar oleh Yixing.

"Lewat sana juga bisa kok, tapi jadi lebih jauh" Ujar Kyungsoo

"Oh, semoga aja dia hafal"

"Ah, kita harus mengambil stok bahan-bahan di gudang. Ayo Junmyeon"

"Eh? umm ayo"

.

.

"Harusnya tepung terigunya di sekitar sini" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggeser-geser beberapa kardus. Mereka sedang ada di gudang penyimpanan bahan makanan.

"Susah juga ya, kalau nyarinya gelap-gelapan"

"Iya, lampunya kemarin rusak, belum sempat diganti" Jawab Kyungsoo "Kalau misalkan kita kekunci disini, gawat juga ya"

Baru saja Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba pintu gudang tertutup dan terdengar suara 'cklek' "Kayaknya anak tadi lupa nutup pintu gudang lagi" Suara pamannya Kyungsoo terdengar di luar dan suara langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin kecil dan hilang.

Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon berkedip.

Beberapa detik kemudian "Ki-kita beneran kekunci disini?" Tanya Junmyeon

"Ka-kayaknya sih gitu"

"HOY PAMAAAN KITA ADA DISINI" teriak Junmyeon kearah pintu dan menggedor-gedornya.

"Tenang tenang Junmyeon" Ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan "Percuma teriak teriak. Gak akan ada yang denger"

"Lah, terus gimana?"

"Kamu tenang aja" Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir "ah kalau dalam keadaan kayak gini, nyanyi kayaknya seru deh, daripada garing, gitu?"

"Nyanyi?"

"Iya" Kyungsoo duduk sambil menyandar ke lemari penyimpanan dan diikuti oleh Junmyeon

"Satu, dua"

Dan merekapun mulai menyanyi

Sementara itu, Yixing sedang ada di tepian sungai "Ini dimana lagi?" ia memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia baru beberapa minggu pindah ke Korea. Ke daerah ini tepatnya dan ia tidak tahu betul daerah ini. Kan biasanya kemana-mana pergi sama Junmyeon. Dan barang yang harusnya sudah sampai ke pemiliknya masih anteng di atas sepeda.

Junmyeon kampret. Junmyeon gak peka. Junmyeon jahat.

Kenapa malah menyalahkan Junmyeon? Ah sudahlah, terserah Yixing.

Ketika sedang meratapi nasibnya saat ini sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya "Yixing?"

Yixing mendongak "Jong—" Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Jongin"

"Ah iya itu"

Jongin mendudukan diri di sebelah Yixing.

"Kita sudah beberapa minggu jadi teman sekelas, kamu masih suka lupa nama aku?" Ujar Jongin sambil terkekeh. Agak tersinggung juga sih, tapi yasudahlah.

Yixing nyengir kuda "Habisnya takut ketukar sama Jongdae"

"Kenapa gitu? Jongdae kan beda kelas sama kita?" Tanya Jongin heran "Oh, dia ketua osis sih ya jadi terkenal"

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu, dia tidak akan bilang kalau dia tahu Jongdae karena Junmyeon selalu menyebut nama Jongdae kalau Yixing sedang curhat tentang Yifan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ngapain disini?"

Yixing menghela nafas, kemudian menunduk malu dan mengeratkan pelukannya "A-aku, umm, sebenernya aku disuruh nganterin pizza, tapi aku malah nyasar" Pipi Yixing sudah memerah sempurna sekarang.

Jongin terkekeh "Kok bisa?"

"Aku kan masih belum terlalu paham sama daerah sini, jadi ya gitu"

"Emang kamu mau nganterin pizza punya siapa? Kamu kerja sambilan?"

"Nggak, sih, aku cuman bantu-bantu di tempat pamannya Kyungsoo"

"Oh" Jongin mengangguk "Mau aku anter?"

Yixing menoleh ke arah Jongin "Serius?"

Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

Sedetik kemudian Wajah Yixing berubah menjadi cerah kembali. Ia tersenyum kea rah Jongin "Terimakasih, Jongin"

.

.

.

" _I will try to fix youuuu~_ " Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo selesai menyanyi. Junmyeon makin kagum dengan Kyungsoo, ternyata selain manis Kyungsoo juga punya suara yang merdu.

"Uhuk ehem" Kyungsoo berdeham "Tenggorokan aku kering"

Junmyeon tersenyum "Haha, padahal kita udah nyanyi keras-keras tapi belum ada yang denger juga ya"

"Iya" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian hening.

"Umm, Kyung—"

"Jun—" Kyungsoo melanjutkan "Kamu duluan deh"

"Umm" Junmyeon menunduk, menggigit bibir. Dia galau, Tanya tidak? Tanya Tidak? "Kamu udah punya pacar?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Junmyeon

Kyungsoo menunduk. Kemudian menggeleng. Untung saja Kyungsoo menunduk, jadi ia tidak tahu wajah Junmyeon sudah semerah tomat.

"Aku belum pernah mikirin hal yang kayak gitu" Ujar Kyungsoo masih menunduk.

"Oh" Junmyeon mengangguk patah-patah.

"Lagian mana ada sih orang yang mau sama orang yang ngebosenin kayak aku" cicit Kyungsoo.

Eh? Apa barusan? Kenapa Kyungsoo merendah begitu?

Padahal kan "Aku mau kok"

Eh? Eh? EEHH? Kenapa suara hati Junmyeon malah keluar

Kyungsoo sontak mendongak. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya terasa lebih cepat memompa darahnya.

Junmyeon membuka tutup mulutnya. Kemudian ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Sial. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa mengerem itu. Aduh aduh. Kalau Kyungsoo jadi ilfil gimana?

Sementara itu Kyungsoo pun menunduk. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding dan perutnya terasa diterbangi ratusan kupu-kupu.

"A-a-ah ma-maksud aku, gini loh" Junmyeon masih gelagapan "Kyungsoo kan baik, lembut, kalem—ah kayaknya kalimatnya salah" Junmyeon merasa panas dingin "Maksudnya—aduh gimana ya"

Kyungsoo terkekeh "Terimakasih" Ujarnya lembut

"Umm" Junmyeon kemudian menunduk lagi

Kemudian hening.

 _Awkward_.

"Dasar ibu-ibu rese, udah untung pesanannya sampai dengan selamat sentosa malah marah-marah. Telat lah, udah dingin lah, cih"

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo mendongak. Kemudian mereka saling melempar senyuman lega. Akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari suasana canggung ini.

"Junmyeon kemana lagi? Apa jangan-jangan dia udah pulang duluan?"

Junmyeon langsung menggedor pintu "Yixing, aku disini"

Yixing yang merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya langsung melihat sekeliling "Junmyeon? Dimana?"

"Aku di gudang Xing, aku kekunci disini"

"Di gudang?" Yixing menghampiri pintu gudang yang sedang digedor-gedor "Kok bisa?"

"Nanti aja ceritanya, sekarang tolong bukain"

"Oh oke, bentar aku mau minta kuncinya dulu ke paman" Yixing berlari kecil untuk mencari sang paman.

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo mengehela nafas lega "Akhirnya kita bisa keluar, ya" Ujar Kyungsoo dan dijawab anggukan oleh Junmyeon, mereka seakan melupakan kejadian tadi.

'cklek' akhirnya pintu gudang itu terbuka dan mereka disambut Yixing yang sedang bertolak pinggang "Kenapa bisa sampai kekurung—Loh Kyungsoo juga?"

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo hanya menggaruk tengkuk. Malu.

Yixing langsung memeriksa Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki "Kamu gak diapa-apain kan sama Junmyeon?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit "Nggak kok"

Yixing kemudian memandang Junmyeon curiga seperti memandang om-om pedofil yang suka bilang 'dek, sini sama om' gitu

Junmyeon yang merasa tidak terima dipandang seperti itu langsung berkata "Kenapa? Kok liatnya gitu?"

Yixing langsung memalingkan wajah sambil berkata "Nggak ada apa-apa"

"Yaudah yuk masuk" ujar Kyungsoo menengahi.

.

.

.

"Terus tadi ngapain aja di gudang?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengemut es krimnya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Wajah Junmyeon langsung memerah ingat kejadian tadi. Tapi ia langsung memasang wajah datarnya "Kita cuman nyanyi-nyanyi sama ngobrol" jawabnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bercerita tentang kebodohan mulutnya. Nanti dia malah habis diledek Yixing. "Kyungsoo suaranya bagus juga ya"

"Hoo" Yixing hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala "Aku gak tahu juga sih, aku belum pernah denger Kyungsoo nyanyi"

"Lah, kamu kan temennya"

"Ya terus kalau temen harus tahu segalanya gitu?"

"Nggak juga, sih" Jawab Junmyeon "Ngomong-ngomong kamu bisa kenal sama Kyungsoo dimana? Kamu pindahan dari Singapur kan?"

Yixing menoleh "Aku pernah sekelas sama Kyungsoo pas kelas tiga SMP"

"Kok bisa?" Junmyeon makin bingung "Iya, aku tahu sih Kyungsoo SMPnya di luar negeri, tapi bukannya Kyungsoo dulunya di Jepang? Bukan di Singapur?"  
"Aku juga pernah tinggal di Jepang" Jawab Yixing "Udah ah jangan ngebahas itu"

Kemudian hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Loh Yixing belum datang, bu?" Tanya Junmyeon yang hanya mendapati ibunya di depan meja makan, biasanya Yixing juga sudah _standby_ untuk sarapan bersama.

"Ibu juga gak tahu" Jawab Ibunya Junmyeon "Kamu gak berantem kan sama Yixing?"

"Nggak kok bu" Mereka kemarin memang baik-baik saja kan? Lupakan soal Yixing yang uring-uringan karena kecapean.

"Tapi dari semalem dia gak datang kesini ya, ibu jadi khawatir"

Junmyeon juga heran sebenarnya, kemana anak itu? "Ibu gak usah khawatir, nanti aku bawain dia sarapan saja ke rumahnya"

.

.

Kini Junmyeon sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu apartemen Yixing. ia mengetuk pintu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah box yang berisi makanan untuk Yixing sarapan.

Merasa tidak dapat sahutan, Junmyeon mencoba membuka pintu dan ternyata tidak dikunci "Dasar ceroboh" gumamnya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Xing?"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Yixing?" Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Apartemen ini mungkin terlalu besar untuk ditinggali oleh satu orang. Meskipun ia sudah tahu tempat tinggal Yixing, tapi ini pertama kalinya Junmyeon memasukinya.

Tempat tinggal Yixing berada tepat disebelah rumahnya Junmyeon. Bahkan jendela kamar Yixing berhadapan tepat dengan jendela Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memasuki sebuah ruangan, kamar Yixing dan ia menghampiri sebuah gundukan di atas ranjang dan perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupi gundukan itu. Dan lihat apa yang ada di balik selimut, seorang Yixing sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Wajahnya damai sekali.

Ternyata meskipun agak cerewet, Yixing terlihat manis ketika sedang tidur.

Eh? Apa barusan?

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala. Yang manis itu hanya Kyungsoo. Iya! Jangan salah paham.

"Xing, bangun!" Junmyeon menggoyangkan tubuh Yixing "Udah pagi"

Yixing perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap kemudian menegakkan diri sambil mengucek-ucek matanya "Udah pagi?"

"Kamu kenapa? Kok bisa bangun kesiangan?"

Yixing tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan lucu berwarna ungu dan dililit pita diujungnya di atas meja nakas "Aku bikin ini"

"Apa itu?"

"Cookie. Aku bikin cookie buat Yifan" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Yifan masih suka cookie cokelat gak yah?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas "Kayaknya masih suka—eh jadi dari semalam kamu begadang buat bikin itu?" Tanya Junmyeon. Eh, kenapa Yixing tahu kalau Yifan suka cookie cokelat? Ah mungkin Yixing punya bakat stalker—seperti Junmyeon yang suka stalkerin akun media sosialnya Kyungsoo.

Yixing mengangguk "Habisnya, kamu kemarin udah jadi deket banget sama Kyungsoo, sampe ada cara kekunci berdua gitu, aku juga gak mau kalah"

Kalau Junmyeon tokoh anime, sudah ada keringat gede di kepalanya "Kok malah kedengerannya kayak saingan. Ini kan saling membantu, Xing"

"Hehe" Yixing hanya nyengir kuda "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Kamu lupa gak ngunci pintu. Dasar ceroboh"

"Masa sih?"

"Iya. Makanya aku bisa masuk. Yasudah, mandi sana. Aku udah bawain sarapan" Junmyeon menunjukan box makanan yang ia bawa tadi

"Yee" Ujar Yixing sambil turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuknya.

Sementara Yixing mandi, Junmyeon berkeliling apartemen, kemudian ia menuju dapur dan—wow, keadaan dapur seperti kapal pecah banyak bekas tepung dan lain-lain. Mungkin bekas membuat cookie itu.

Junmyeon menggeleng dan ia mulai membersihkan dapur Yixing.

Junmyeon tahu, Yixing itu ceroboh. _Clumsy_. Tapi ia selalu berjuang keras, saking kerasnya kadang dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri, dan akhirnya itu membuat Junmyeon selalu ingin membantu Yixing.

.

.

.

"Kemana Fan?" Tanya Jongin ketika Yifan berjalan kearah pintu

"Ke ruang osis Jong" Jawab Yifan kemudian ia melanjutkan jalannya "Duluan ya, _bye_ "

"Ke ruang osis terus perasaan" Jongin menengok kearah Junmyeon yang sedang memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas "Jun, anter ke perpus yuk, ada buku yang mau aku pinjem"

"Ah maaf Jong, aku ada sedikit urusan dulu sama Yixing" Jawab Junmyeon.

"Oh"—sama Yixing lagi? "Haa, kenapa akhir-akhir ini orang-orang pada sibuk ya, aku jadi merasa kesepian" Ujar Jongin dengan nada melankolis, padahal ia menyindir sebenarnya

"Maaf Jong" Ujar Junmyeon merasa tidak enak. Tapi ini demi masa depanku, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok" Jongin menepuk bahu Junmyeon "Aku ngerti" padahal sedih cuy—melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah beranjak dewasa(-maksudnya apa?)

Jongin tidak tahu kalau Yixing suka Yifan, omong-omong.

"Umm, Jongin, sama aku aja gimana? aku juga mau ngembaliin buku" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan buku bersampul cokelat. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak terlalu akrab dengan Jongin, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kasihan melihat Jongin.

Ia merasa senasib sebenarnya.

"Yuk" Kemudian Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdua menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Dengar ya, kamu cuman harus ngasih cookie itu dengan tenang. Jangan gugup" Ujar Junmyeon, ia melihat tangan Yixing yang memegang cookie itu bergetar.

Jadi urusan yang dimaksud Junmyeon tadi yaitu urusan cookie dan Yixing. Yixing memang sudah berencana memberikan cookie itu pas istirahat kedua, jadi tadi cookienya disimpan dulu di loker.

"O-oke" Ujarnya menahan gugup "Ja-jangan gu-gugup"

Yixing mengehela nafas, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya "Kayaknya gak usah aja deh"

"Loh kenapa?"

"Kesannya kok feminim banget gitu ngasih cookie kayak gini"

"Yaa, iya sih—" sebelum Junmyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong duluan

"Tuh kan?"

"Dengerin dulu ih" Ujar Junmyeon kesal. Yixing hobi banget motong ucapan orang "Ya kamu ngasihnya jangan seakan itu emang khusus buat Yifan, tapi kamu bisa kan bilang kayak 'eh aku bawa cookie nih, Yifan mau?' gitu"

Yixing mengangguk-angguk paham "Iya ya" meskipun ia tidak yakin ia bisa sesantai itu dihadapan Yifan.

"Sip. Ayo" Junmnyeon membuka pintu kelas, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas tapi mereka tidak menemukan batang hidung Yifan.

"Yifan mana?" Tanya Junmyeon kepada siapapun yang mendengar

"Oh, dia tadi bilangnya mau ke ruang osis" Jawab orang yang sedang membaca buku.

"Belum balik?"

"Belum"

"Oh, makasih ya"

"Sip"

Junmyeon menoleh ke Yixing "Masih di ruang osis katanya. Yuk" Junmyeon tanpa sadar menuntun tangan Yixing.

Sebelum sampai ke ruang osis, terlihat Yifan yang keluar dari ruang osis dan berlari kearah kebalikan dari Yixing dan Junmyeon berada.

"Ah itu" Junmyeon langsung menarik tangan Yixing dan berlari untuk mengejar Yifan

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan banyak orang yang berlarian di koridor, tubuh Yixing terdorong-dorong ke sana kemari dan entah bagaimana cookie yang dipegang Yixing malah terlempar keluar jendela tanpa Yixing sadari.

Yixing hampir jatuh kalau saja Junmyeon tidak memegang pinggangnya, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Gerombolan orang itu akhirnya pergi "Kamu gak apa-apa Xing?"

Yixing yang masih ada di pelukan Junmyeon menggeleng "Gak apa-apa kok" Junmyeon melepas pelukannya "Tapi Cookienya kelempar keluar kayaknya"

Junmyeon melongo "Hah? Yaudah cari yuk"

"Hei kalian berdua, kalian tidak mendengar bel ya? Sana masuk"

Mungkin mencari cookienya ditunda sampai pulang nanti.

.

.

.

Kelas sudah sepi karena sudah jam pulang, dan Junmyeon duduk sendiri di kelas menunggu Yixing yang sedang mencari cookienya. Tadi Junmyeon menawarkan bantuan sebenarnya, tapi ditolak oleh Yixing "Aku bisa cari sendiri, kamu tunggu aja disini" Katanya.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Yixing yang menunduk murung.

"Ketemu cookienya?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan sambil memperlihatakan bungkus cookie yang bentuknya sudah rusak.

Yixing berjalan maju sampai ke ujung tembok. Ia mendudukan diri dan menyimpan bungkusan itu disebelahnya.

"Aku—mungkin emang ceroboh, yah" Gumamnya tiba-tiba.

Jadi dia baru sadar? Pikir Junmyeon.

"Aku nulis surat cinta, malah masukin suratnya ke tas yang salah. Terus main basket, malah muka aku yang kena, aku nyoba ngasih cookie, eh cookienya malah kelempar keluar jendela" Yixing tersenyum lemah.

Wah, kenapa suasananya jadi suram begini? Junmyeon berusaha mencerahkan- "Hey hey, masih ada satu lagi, kamu lupa masukin suratnya"

Yixing malah tersenyum meledek, meledek diri sendiri "Ah iya ya" Yixing memeluk lututnya.

\- Tapi mungkin caranya salah.

Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar, dan Junmyeon tahu kalau Yixing menangis.

Junmyeon mengehela nafas lalu berjongkok di depan Yixing. Ia mengambil bungkusan itu dan membuka pitanya "Wah sayang banget ya, boleh aku makan?"

Yixing mendongak. Masih ada sisa air mata di kedua matanya "Ta-tapi cookienya udah hancur"

Junmyeon memasukan potongan cookie itu ke mulutnya. kemudian ia menegak langsung potongan-potongan kue itu dari bungkusnya.

Yixing hanya bisa melihat itu dengan mulut terbuka.

Junmyeon menghabiskan kue itu. "Enak" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum "Wah sayang banget ya ini gak jadi dikasih ke Yifan. Tapi gak apa-apa, nanti kita bisa buat lagi"

Junmyeon berdiri kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya kea rah Yixing "Yuk pulang"

Yixing baru sadar, kalau selama ini senyuman Junmyeon itu teduh, dan membuat hatinya menghangat. Yixing balas tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Yixing mendengarkan penjelasan guru didepan dengan tidak semangat, ia hanya memain-mainkan pensilnya, sesekali ia hanya menggambar-gambar tidak jelas di bukunya.

Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan frustasi. Hah. Kenapa bahasa Korea itu rumit sekali, sih.

Ia menengok kearah Junmyeon ketika Junmyeon secara kebetulan sedang melihat kearah Kyungsoo, kemudian Junmyeon tersenyum. Yixing menengok kearah Kyungsoo, oh ternyata Kyungsoo juga sedang tersenyum kearah Junmyeon.

Yixing juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya hubungan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ia juga ikut senang. Iya kan?

Kemudian ia ingat kemarin ketika Junmyeon rela memakan cookienya. Dan ia bilang kalau cookie itu enak, padahal waktu Yixing mencicipi sisa cookie yang ada di bungkusan itu, rasa cookienya asin. Tidak enak sama sekali.

Junmyeon terlalu baik. Kadang ia berpikir, apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudnya, Yixing kan bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya kebetulan sahabat Kyungsoo, orang yang disukai Junmyeon.

Kemudian Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ah, kita kan sedang saling membantu. Wajar saja kan? Iya kan?

Ketika Yixing sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya..

.

.

.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai setelah ia membawakan buku-buku tugas ke ruang guru. Padahal hanya dua jam pelajaran, tapi ia merasa lelah sekali.

"Yixing"

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik kemudian ia langsung menegakan badannya "Yi-Yifan?" Jawabnya dengan gugup.

Yifan tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan kearah Yixing. Yixing semakin gugup."Kamu kenapa? Kok lemas begitu?" Tanya Yifan.

"A-aku se-sehat-sehat saja kok" Yixing mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meletakannya beberapa senti didepan dada. Yixing terlalu gugup, jadi jawabannya tidak nyambung.

Yifan terkekeh geli. "Iya, iya, sehat sentosa" Yixing tidak berubah, pikirnya

Lihatlah, sekarang wajah Yixing memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia memegang-megang hidungnya, salah tingkah.

"Ini" Yifan menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis ke hadapan Yixing. Yixing memandang buku itu dengan pandangan bingung "Ini buku catatan pelajaran bahasa Korea punyaku"

Yixing menerima buku itu "O-oh, terimakasih" Ujarnya, padahal ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yifan memberikan buku catatannya ke Yixing.

"Kamu masih sulit belajar bahasa Korea kan?" Tanya Yifan "Tadi kamu kelihatan _hopeless_ banget tahu pas pelajaran"

Yixing melongo. Masa sih sejelas itu?

"Jadi aku yakin kamu gak sempet nyatet tadi, jadi aku pinjemin kamu itu" Ujar Yifan.

Yixing tersenyum kemudian ia mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi.

"Fan, udah?" Yifan dan Yixing menoleh kearah suara itu. Oh Kim Jongdae

"Yaudah, aku duluan ya" Ujar Yifan, ia menghampiri Jongdae "Yuk" Ujarnya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan dan menghilang dibalik tembok.

Yixing memandang buku di tangannya dengan pandangan sendu. Bolehkah Yixing berharap lagi?

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, dan Yixing masih senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

Yixing menoleh "Aku lagi seneng" Jawabnya sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi. "Kamu tahu gak Jun?"

"Nggak" Jawab Junmyeon langsung

"Tadi Yifan minjemin buku tulisnya" Senyum Yixing semakin melebar "Haaa, _it brings_ _memories_ "

"Oh, bagus deh" Ujar Junmyeon datar

Yixing memegang kedua tangan Junmyeon "Karena aku lagi seneng, aku mau traktir kamu makan di café deket taman"

Kemudian Yixing menarik tangan Junmyeon sebelum Junmyeon sempat memberikan tanggapan.

.

.

.

"Kyungie!"

Junmyeon yang sedang mengunyah makanannya seketika lupa caranya menelan. Ia terlalu kaget dengan teriakan Yixing, kata yang diteriakan Yixing lebih tepatnya.

Ia melihat Yixing yang masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya kemudian menelusuri arah pandangan Yixing, ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang menghampiri mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kenapa bisa ada Kyungsoo disini? Batin Junmyeon—meskipun ia senang juga, sih.

"Maaf lama" Ujar Kyungsoo. Jadi Yixing sama Kyungsoo sudah janjian? Kenapa Yixing tidak memberi tahu Junmyeon?

"Nggak kok" Yixing menepuk-nepuk kursi sebelahnya "Sini"

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Yixing setelah ia menyimpan barangnya di atas meja. "Jadi dalam rangka apa nih kamu mau traktiran?"

"Nggak apa-apa sih, cuman mood ku lagi bagus aja" Jawab Yixing, padahal selain ia senang karena dipinjami buku oleh Yifan, ia sengaja mengajak Kyungsoo supaya hubungan Kyungsoo sama Junmyeon semakin dekat, karena entah kenapa jika Yixing ingat kejadian kemarin, ia jadi ingin mendekatkan Junmyeon dengan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sering-sering aja moodnya bagus kalau gitu" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil, dan Yixing juga ikut tertawa.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?"

Sementara Kyungsoo sedang memesan makanannya, Yixing dan Junmyeon main kode-kodean. Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Junmyeon dan dibalas senyuman paham oleh Junmyeon.

Yixing berencana meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon berduaan sebenarnya, tapi rencana hanya tinggal rencana ketika tiba-tiba Yifan dan Jongin datang entah dari mana—dari pintu masuk sih sebenarnya—yang kemudian malah menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kalian disini juga ternyata" Ujar Jongin yang kemudian mendudukan diri di sebelah Junmyeon tanpa minta izin, dan Yifan duduk disebelah Jongin.

Dan keadaan Yixing sekarang—ia gugup setengah mati.

"Ah Xing, kamu beli majalah ini?" Jongin mengambil majalah yang ada di atas meja "Aku jadi terharu" Lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda. Tapi ia jujur sebenarnya.

Yixing menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak merasa membeli majalah apapun "Ah itu punya Kyungsoo, mungkin?"

"Iya, itu punyaku" Ujar Kyungsoo

"Oh punya Kyungsoo? Padahal kamu bisa dapet itu gratis, plus tanda tangan modelnya"

Kyungsoo dan Yixing saling berpandangan. Maksudnya apa nih orang?

"Lihat model yang ada di sampulnya, itu Jongin" Yifan peka ternyata.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing langsung melihat sampul majalah itu. Kemudian melihat kearah Jongin.

"Ah bener, Jongin" Ujar Yixing dengan polosnya.

Jongin memain-mainkan rambutnya supaya Nampak keren, mungkin, kemudian ia memandang Kyungsoo "Hee, jadi kamu salah satu fan aku, eh?" Jongin menaik-naikan kedua alisnya. Percaya diri sekali, padahal jelas-jelas tadi tidak ada yang sadar kalau sampul majalah itu Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengernyit "Ih" Ujarnya "Aku kan gak tahu kalau sampulnya itu kamu. Lagian aku beli majalah itu buat referensi gaya aja"

Jongin malah menganggap Kyungsoo _tsundere_. Terserah Jongin sajalah.

Kemudian pesanan Jongin dan Yifan datang, tadi sebelum duduk mereka sudah pesan duluan. Kemudian mereka berlima mengobrol _ngaler-ngidul_. Acara 'mencomblangkan Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo' malah jadi acara nongkrong bersama.

"Sudah jam segini" Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba setelah ia melihat jam tangannya "Aku harus pulang sekarang" Lanjutnya kemudian ia bangkit berdiri.

"Aku juga harus pulang" Sambung Jongin "Kita searah kan Kyung? Mau bareng?"

"Boleh" kemudian mereka berdua pulang setelah berpamitan kepada Junmyeon, Yixing, dan Yifan.

Dan tepat setelah itu—kebetulan sekali—handphone Yifan berbunyi "Halo?" Yifan menjawab telepon itu dengan wajah sumringah "Oke, aku kesana sekarang"

Setelah urusannya selesai dengan orang disebrang sana, Yifan menoleh kepada Junmyeon dan Yixing "Aku juga duluan ya"

Yixing dan Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi tinggal kita berdua nih?" Ujar Junmyeon

Yixing mengangguk kemudian ia menyedot minumannya yang tinggal setengah "Kita juga pulang saja yuk"

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing sedang tertawa-tertawa mengingat betapa percaya dirinya Jongin tadi.

"Cakep-cakep tapi gitu ih, aku kurang paham" Ujar Yixing masih sambil tertawa

Junmyeon yang juga sedang tertawa langsung menimpali "Mungkin sensor kepekaannya konslet"

Yixing tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya, ia memandang apa yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Junmyeon ikut menengok kearah pandangan Yixing, ia menemukan seorang pria berdiri disebelah mobil yang diparkir didepan apartemen Yixing.

"Yixing" Ujar orang itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n :

Hai, ketemu lagi sama Rin (panggil Rin aja ya, jangan Thor, aku gak bawa palu soalnya haha *ketawa garing) Akhirnya, chapter 2nya selesai~ *elap keringat

Wah pada penasaran sama hubungan KrisLay :D mungkin chapter depan bakalan dibahas mwahaha

Terimakasih buat suportnya, aku jadi semangat buat lanjutinnya, yaa meskipun mungkin gak sesuai harapan hehe :") sekali lagi makasih banyak—mind to rnr again?

Big thanks to,

Maymfa10, **MissMoretz** , demiapa, **baymaxhug** , cumberbatch's, **kerdus susu** , fysl, **Sam** , Guest, **Guest** , May, **xingmyun,** Guest, **TaoTaoZiPanda,** llywu


	3. Chapter 3

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

.

"Yixing"

Seakan tidak melihat orang itu, Yixing langsung berjalan cepat kearah apartemennya namun tangannya ditahan oleh pria tadi

"Lepas" Yixing meronta. Junmyeon _speechless_. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa terpaku disana.

"Yixing, dengarkan papa dulu nak" Pria itu masih memegang dengan keras tangan Yixing, ia terlihat kewalahan menahan Yixing yang masih meronta.

Papa? Jadi orang ini ayahnya Yixing? Dan sebenarnya ada apa? Junmyeon tidak paham dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya.

"Nggak!" Ujar Yixing masih berusaha melepaskan diri "Aku sudah bilang, gak usah peduliin aku" Lalu kemudian ia menendang pria itu tepat di daerah vitalnya.

Pria itu sontak melepas tangan Yixing lalu ia memekik kesakitan, Yixing yang sudah terlepas menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk masuk ke apartemennya

Junmyeon kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Yixing pada orang yang mengaku sebagai 'papa' itu. Ia langsung menghampiri pria itu "Bapak tidak apa-apa?"

Orang itu melambaikan tangannya, padahal ia masih meringis nyeri. Junmyeon geram, bisa-bisanya Yixing melakukan itu kepada ayahnya sendiri. Kemudian Junmyeon langsung mengejar Yixing ke apartemennya.

Junmyeon memegang tangan Yixing ketika ia sampai di kamar Yixing "Kamu bisa-bisanya ngelakuin itu sama ayah kamu sendiri" Teriak Junmyeon, entah kenapa ia merasa marah melihat apa yang dilakukan Yixing "Dia kesakitan!"

Yixing berusaha melepas tangannya "Aku gak peduli, dia mau sakit atau apa aku gak peduli!" Teriaknya dengan suara bergetar, air mata Yixing sudah turun dari tadi.

"Dia itu ayahmu!" Bentak Junmyeon

Tapi Yixing masih tetap keras kepala "Terus kenapa kalau statusnya ayah?"

Junmyeon makin geram "Kamu harus dengerin dia! Dia bilang tadi mau menjelaskan sesuatu kan?"

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, air matanya semakin deras. "GAK! Aku gak peduli, dan aku gak butuh kepedulian dia" Yixing semakin meronta, Junmyeon langsung mendorong tubuh Yixing sehingga Yixing kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh telentang di atas karpet dan Junmyeon ikut terjatuh di atasnya.

Tangan Junmyeon kini sedang menopang badannya sendiri, tapi kedua tangan itu masih memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing masing-masing disebelah tubuhnya.

"Tapi dia peduli sama kamu!" Ujar Junmyeon dengan keras.

Yixing berhenti meronta "Kenapa kamu sebegitu pedulinya sih sama dia?"

"Itu karena aku peduli sama kamu!" Jawab Junmyeon dengan tekanan. "Kamu beruntung, karena ayahku bahkan meninggalkan aku ketika aku masih dalam kandungan ibuku dan tidak peduli sebanyak apapun aku berharap dia tidak akan pernah kembali"

Yixing terperangah dan Junmyeonpun kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jadi ia bukan melakukan ini demi Yixing, tapi demi dirinya sendiri?

"Maaf Yixing" Tanpa sadar air mata Junmyeon ikut jatuh tepat ke pipi Yixing.

Mata Yixing berubah sendu kemudian ia memalingkan wajah "Kamu gak akan ngerti"

"Kalau gitu, bikin aku ngerti!"

Yixing kemudian menatap mata Junmyeon yang masih merah, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Lepasin dulu, sakit"

Junmyeon melepaskan tangannya kemudian ia bangkit, dan Yixing mendudukan diri didepan Junmyeon.

Kemudian hening

Junmyeon masih menunggu, Yixing menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung harus mulai darimana.

"Dulu—" Yixing mulai bersuara "—Aku tinggal di China bersama papa dan mama. Kita hidup bahagia sampai ketika aku lulus sekolah dasar, mamaku ketahuan selingkuh, papa geram dan langsung menceraikan mama saat itu juga, dan disitulah awal dari semuanya"

"Aku dibawa ke Korea oleh papa, dan menyekolahkan aku di sana. Di salah satu SMP di Incheon. Dan disana juga dulu aku bertemu Yifan"

Junmyeon terperangah "Jadi kamu udah kenal Yifan dari dulu?"

Yixing tersenyum sendu, lalu ia mengangguk "Iya, dulu pertama aku bertemu Yifan, dia keren banget. Dulu, karena aku orang asing, aku jadi bahan bully-an. Waktu itu, aku dipalak kakak kelas, dan tiba-tiba Yifan datang sambil berkata 'hei, kalian, pergi'"

Yixing tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu "Terus orang yang bully aku kaget lihat Yifan, dia emang ditakuti karena tampangnya judes dan tinggi badannya diatas rata-rata. Kamu tahu? Mereka langsung gelagapan, kemudian salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba bilang 'ah, mendung, aku harus angkat jemuran' padahal waktu itu cuaca sedang panas"

Yixing terkekeh

"Semenjak itu, aku jadi akrab sama Yifan, kita cepat akrab karena mungkin kita sama-sama orang China dulunya"

"Lalu, papaku berubah. Ia jadi kasar, dan kalau pulang ia bawa selalu bawa pasangannya beda orang. Aku seakan gak kenal lagi sama papa, dia benar-benar berubah. Di saat itu, Yifan selalu ada disamping aku. Dan dia jadi cinta pertama aku—jadi ketika Yifan bilang kalau dia sayang sama aku lebih dari sahabat, aku senang sekali dan kita pacaran"

"Kalian pernah pacaran?"

"Umm" Yixing mengangguk "Mungkin bagi orang ini cuman cinta monyet, tapi bagi aku itu berharga banget. Yifan selalu ada buat aku, dia selalu mengulurkan tangannya ketika aku ada masalah. Dia seperti… _hero_ "

Junmyeon jadi paham kenapa Yixing bahkan masih mencintai Yifan sampai sekarang.

"Tapi waktu itu, waktu kenaikan kelas tiga SMP, papaku tiba-tiba bilang dia akan menikahi perempuan Jepang, dan kita akan pindah ke Jepang"

Tatapan Yixing menyendu "Awalnya aku menolak, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Yifan tapi papa tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan aku terpaksa menurut karena aku gak punya siapa-siapa di Korea—selain Yifan"

"Waktu itu, tepat setelah aku dan Yifan melakukan ci-ciuman pertama kami" Wajah Yixing memerah ketika menyebut kata ciuman. "Aku menyeringai. Yifan tampak bingung, lalu aku bilang 'Cih, ciuman kamu payah, beda dari yang lain' padahal itu ciuman pertamaku"

"Aku sengaja bilang gitu karena aku gak mau Yifan sedih aku tinggal. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik Yifan benci sama aku daripada dia sedih aku tinggal. Dan aku berhasil. Yifan kelihatan marah banget dan langsung pergi. Jadi waktu pertama kali aku bilang sama kamu kalau Yifan jutek, aku udah tahu alasannya"

Junmyeon jadi ingat Yixing pernah bilang kalau Yifan jutek. "Tunggu, kalau kamu udah deket sama Yifan, kenapa kamu masih suka gugup kalau dekat sama Yifan?"

"Semuanya seperti kembali lagi dari awal, Jun. Kalau kamu pernah deket sama orang atau orang itu mantan kamu, ketika kamu dan dia dekat lagi, semua seperti di awal lagi Jun. begitupun rasa gugupnya" Jelas Yixing.

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia belum pernah punya mantan, jadi dia baru tahu tentang hal itu.

"Jadi, lanjutin?"

"Ah iya"

Yixing melanjutkan "Aku pergi ke Jepang tanpa ngasih tahu Yifan" Yixing menghela nafasnya "Dan di Jepang aku ketemu Kyungsoo"

"Dan bukannya berubah, papa malah semakin menjadi. Istrinya bahkan hanya bertahan satu bulan lalu cerai lagi. Karena Kyungsoo tetangga aku, jadi dia tahu semua kelakuan papa dan dia selalu menghibur aku"

"Aku sudah menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti adik aku sendiri, dan Kyungsoo juga begitu. Aku bahagia, tapi kebahagiaan itu gak bertahan lama, karena papa bilang dia mau nikah lagi sama orang Singapur."

"Aku muak" Air mata Yixing mulai mengalir lagi "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut, kan?"

"Kenapa kamu gak ikut mama kamu?"

"Mama udah bahagia sama keluarga barunya. Aku gak mau jadi pengganggu, apalagi sekarang mama udah punya anak lagi"

Junmyeon merasa sakit mendengarnya. Ia merasa beruntung masih punya ibu yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku ikut papa ke Singapur. Disana aku tidak bersikap baik. Aku dikenal jadi Yixing si es batu karena sikap dinginku. Aku gak mau kehilangan lagi Jun. Jadi aku gak punya teman satupun di sana"

"Papa tetap tidak berubah. Aku sudah gak peduli lagi. Aku merasa aku tidak punya tujuan hidup sampai papa bilang dia mau pindah lagi ke Korea"

"Ketika kita sampai di Korea, aku bilang sama papa kalau aku udah cukup dewasa dan aku mau hidup sendiri. Dan dia ngasih aku apartemen ini., dan semenjak aku tinggal disini dia hanya ngasih uang dan gak peduli sama sekali dengan keadaanku"

"Aku gak peduli, karena aku sudah cukup bahagia karena disini ada Kyungsoo, ada Yifan, dan Ibu kamu juga udah aku anggap ibu aku sendiri, dan ada kamu juga"

"Dan kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah muncul" Yixing mulai terisak "Aku takut Jun"

Junmyeon langsung memeluk tubuh Yixing yang masih terisak "Aku takut dia misahin aku sama orang-orang yang aku sayangin lagi"

Junmyeon mengelus punggung Yixing. Dia baru tahu kehidupan Yixing ternyata sekompleks itu. Yixing terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, meskipun ia sendiri sakit.

Kemudian tidak ada yang bicara, hanya ada suara isakan Yixing. Mereka terus seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah merasa isakan Yixing mulai berkurang, Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya. "Kamu gak usah takut. Meskipun papa kamu pergi lagi, tapi disini masih ada aku, masih ada ibu, masih ada Kyungsoo" Junmyeon mengusap air mata Yixing dengan ibu jarinya "Kamu gak sendiri"

Yixing tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk "Terimakasih" gumamnya.

Junmyeon mengusap rambut Yixing "Tapi tidak baik juga bersikap seperti itu. kamu bisa bicara baik-baik sama papa kamu. Kasih dia kesempatan, ya"

Yixing mengangguk "Aku akan coba" Yixing memegang pipi Junmyeon kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sehingga bibir Junmyeon mengurva membentuk sebuah senyuman "Jadi kamu jangan pasang wajah sangar lagi kayak tadi" Ujarnya dengan senyum sendu.

Junmyeon mengusap kepala Yixing sekali lagi "Papa kamu mungkin masih ada di luar"

Yixing mengerti maksud ucapan Junmyeon. Ia menghela nafas dalam kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya supaya mengurangi sembabnya.

"Aku, kebawah"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang sedang dipeluk ayahnya kemudian kedua orang itu memasuki mobil dan kemudian menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan.

Semoga saja ini yang terbaik, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, semua siswa dikumpulkan di aula untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari ketua osis.

Kim Jongdae selaku ketua osis sudah berdiri dihadapan semua siswa, dan Yifan selaku wakil ketua osis berada di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi semua" Ujarnya sebagai pembuka "Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian, dan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesini dan mendengarkan pengumuman ini"

"Jadi sesuai dengan rapat osis, sekolah akan mengadakan pentas seni untuk menampilkan bakat kalian dan nantinya kalian bebas mengajak siapapun untuk datang ke acara itu. Kalian bisa mengajak orang tua kalian misalnya, untuk menunjukan bakat kalian"

Semua siswa jadi ricuh. Termasuk Yixing yang salah fokus, ia malah rusuh melihat Jongdae dan Yifan "Ih, kenapa mereka berdiri berduaan gitu kayak pengantin baru. Ah nggak nggak mereka mah kayak lagi kampanye"

Junmyeon _sweatdrop_ "Ya mereka kan emang petinggi osis" Junmyeon baru tahu kalau cemburu buta itu memang benar adanya.

"Tenang tenang semua" Ujar Yifan menenangkan. Setelah semua siswa kembali tenang, Yifan mengembalikan pengeras suaranya kepada Jongdae.

Yixing makin keki.

"Jadi saya harap semua bisa berpartisipasi dalam acara nanti. Nanti acaranya akan dimulai tiga minggu dari sekarang, jadi persiapkan diri kalian! Kita harus membuat pensi ini sukses dan meriah" Ucapnya semangat

Dan dijawab tepuk tangan dari seluruh siswa, sepertinya mereka juga merasakan aura semangat dari Jongdae

"Antusias sekali" Yixing tersenyum sinis "Padahal kan cuman pensi". Entah kenapa Junmyeon merasa Yixing selalu menyebalkan kalau urusan dengan ketua osis itu.

Dan tingkatan kecemburuan Yixing berbanding lurus dengan frekuensi Yifan mengunjungi ruang osis. Mungkin Yixing cemburu melihat Jongdae yang saat ini lebih dekat dengan Yifan.

"Ya, waktu rapat kemarin sih dia bilang ini acara terakhirnya, jadi dia ingin acara ini sukses besar" Ujar Junmyeon

"Oh" Jawab Yixing singkat.

Jongdae berniat menutup pengumumannya sebelum Yifan membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.

Yixing menarik-narik baju Junmyeon gemas "Ih, ganjen banget" gerutunya.

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya. Sebelah mananya yang ganjen? Yifan kan hanya membisikan sesuatu yang mungkin Jongdae lupa. Lagian kalau memang begitu, yang harusnya disebut ganjen kan Yifan.

Ah mungkin memang beda kalau kasusnya Jongdae.

"Oh iya, bagi siswa yang ingin tampil, bisa menghubungi saya untuk mendaftar" Lanjut Jongdae "Terimakasih"

.

.

.

"Jadi tugas ini dikerjakan perkelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari lima orang. Anggota kelompoknya bebas, terserah kalian"

Setelah guru fisika mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu, Junmyeon langsung menoleh kearah Yixing dan Yixing pun menoleh kearah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya, dan dibalas anggukan Yixing. Kemudian mereka menyeringai bersama.

Dan disinilah Junmyeon, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Yifan dan Jongin sekarang. Mereka jadi satu kelompok hasil dari kode-kodean Junmyeon dan Yixing. Kyungsoo, Yifan, dan Jongin terima-terima saja waktu mereka mengajak sekelompok, toh anggotanya bebas kan.

Mereka khusyuk mengerjakan tugas sebelum bunyi 'kruyuuk' datang dari perut seorang Kim Jongin.

Semua menoleh kearah Jongin, dan dibalas cengiran "Hehe, aku belum makan siang" meskipun batinnya menggerutu sialan nih perut. Duh tengsin.

"Kayaknya aku juga laper" Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin gak jadi tengsin.

"Kalau gitu cari makan dulu yuk" Saran Yifan. Kalau dirasa-rasa, ia juga lapar "Mau makan dimana?"

"Emang disini gak ada makanan Jong?" Tanya Junmyeon kepada sang tuan rumah.

Jongin menggeleng "Ah, gimana kalau kita beli bahan makanan, terus kita masak sama-sama aja?" Sarannya, yang langsung disetujui oleh semuanya.

.

Jongin, Yixing dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk-duduk menunggu Yifan dan Junmyeon yang sedang membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Tadi Junmyeon menyuruh Yixing menemani Yifan sebenarnya, niatnya supaya Yixing dan Yifan jadi makin dekat, tapi malah ditolak Yixing dengan alasan 'Aku gak ngerti soal masak-masakan, jadi aku gak tahu harus beli apa' padahal kan Yixing suka belanja sama Junmyeon, jadi dia pasti sedikit-banyak tahu tentang bahan makanan. Dan akhirnya Junmyeon dan Yifan yang pergi.

"Kalian mau nampilin sesuatu buat pensi?" Tanya Jongin

Yixing dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. "Aku nggak kayaknya" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyungsoo kan bisa nyanyi" Yixing ingat kata-kata Junmyeon waktu itu. "Junmyeon yang bilang" Lanjutnya

Kyungsoo langsung terperangah "Nggak kok, biasa aja" Jawabnya merendah. Dia tidak menyangka Junmyeon memujinya. "Ah Yixing juga jago dance kan?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Yixing jago dance? Aku juga mau nampilin dance, bisa duet dong kita" Ajak Jongin semangat.

Yixing melambai-lambaikan tangannya "Nggak kok, cuman bisa gerakan-gerakan biasa aja"

"Ah kamu, jangan merendah gitu" Ujar Kyungsoo (cermin tolong) "Kamu tahu gak Jong, Yixing itu jago banget dance, waktu di Jepang dia juga pernah menang lomba antar sekolah" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar "Dan waktu aku lihat dia ngedance di atas panggung, aku jadi terpesona, aku merasa kalau aku lagi lihat dewa tari"

Wajah Yixing jadi memerah. Ah Kyungsoo mah gitu. Yixing kan jadi malu dipuji berlebihan seperti itu. Lagian.. apa pula itu dewa tari?

"Mau yah duet sama aku?" Mata Jongin jadi ikutan berbinar. Apa mata berbinar itu menular?

Yixing menggeleng "Nggak ah, badan aku udah kaku"

"Yaaah" Hela Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan. Kompak sekali.

"Beneran gak mau?"

"Nggak"

Kemudian acara mengobrol mereka diinterupsi kedatangan Yifan dan Junmyeon yang sudah pulang dari supermarket. Yifan dan Junmyeon langsung ke dapur dan disusul Kyungsoo.

"Wah, lagi ngomongin apa nih?" Tanya Yifan setelah menyimpan kantung pelastik di dapur.

"Pensi" Jawab Jongin "Aku mau nampilin dance, tapi belum daftar sih"

"Hoo" Yifan mengangguk-anggukan kepala "Kalau Yixing? Mau dance juga?"

Yixing langsung menggeleng cepat "Nggak" kemudian ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Loh kenapa? Kamu kan jago ngedance?" Tanya Yifan, dan pertanyaan kedua lebih mirip pernyataan. Duh Yixing jadi baper dipuji Yifan. "Ayo dong, tampil aja"

Jongin mendengus. Percuma, tadi Yixing udah nolak dibujuk Jongin

"Iya deh"

Seseorang, tolong jedotin kepala Jongin.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo sedang membantu Junmyeon masak di dapur Jongin. Ia sedang mengiris-iris sayuran. Ceritanya sih mau masak bareng, tapi akhirnya yang masak malah Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

"Wah, Kyungsoo bisa masak juga ya" Puji Junmyeon

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku suka masak di rumah, dan kadang aku juga suka bantu-bantu di restoran paman, jadi udah biasa" Jawabnya. Calon uke idaman.

Jadi, Kyungsoo bisa masak, Junmyeon juga bisa masak. Mungkin kita jodoh, pikir Junmyeon membuat teori sendiri.

"Wah Kyungsoo udah cakep, rajin lagi" Junmyeon mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan ringan tanpa memperhatikan dampak dari ucapannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sekarang. Dia melirik kearah Junmyeon yang malah melanjutkan acara memasaknya, mungkin Junmyeon tidak sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun memilih untuk melanjutkan acaranya memasaknya.

.

"Waah enaak" Puji Jongin "Jun, kalau kamu masaknya enak gini, nanti jadi istri aku aja" Yang kemudian dihadiahi toyoan di kepalanya.

Semua terkekeh, Jongin meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepala "Kalau gitu Kyungsoo aja yang jadi istri aku" dan dibalas _deathglare_ dari Junmyeon dan tatapan meledek dari Kyungsoo "Nggak. Makasih"

Jongin pundung di pojokan, ditolak dua orang sekaligus dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Dunia kejaaaam :')

"Kenapa muka kalian jadi merah?" Yixing keheranan melihat wajah teman-temannya yang mulai memerah, padahal ia makan biasa saja.

"Ini pedes Xing" Jawab Jongin kemudian ia menyumpit lagi makanannya.

"Pedes?" Yixing tambah heran. Apa level pedas mereka itu, manisnya Yixing?

"Punya kamu aku bedain, Xing" Ujar Junmyeon menjawab keheranan Yixing "Kamu kan gak suka pedes, jadi aku pisahin dulu tadi"

Yixing membulatkan bibirnya sambil bergumam "Oh", Junmyeon perhatian sekali.

Yixing mulai menyumpit lagi, tapi sebelum sumpit itu masuk ke mulutnya, si sumpit malah nyasar ke mulut Yifan diiringi kalimat "Aku coba dong"

"Umm, iya, beda" Ujarnya setelah 'membajak' sumpit Yixing.

Sementara itu Yixing menatap sumpitnya dengan mulut terbuka. Wah. _Indirect kiss_. Kemudian wajahnya memerah, saking gugupnya dia kemudian dengan cepat menyumpit lagi dan langsung memasukan makanan itu ke mulut Junmyeon "Junmyeon juga harus coba" Ujarnya.

Lalu kemudian dia jadi galau sendiri. Ciuman Yifan diambil Junmyeon eomaaaaa

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu mau nampilin dance diacara pensi nanti?"Tanya Junmyeon sambil berjalan pulang setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas kelompok.

"Iya" Jawab Yixing "Sebenernya males sih aku harus daftar sama si ketua osis itu"

Junmyeon terkekeh. Yixing masih cemburu buta ternyata "Tapi ambil sisi positifnya Xing. Selain kamu bisa bikin Yifan terkesan, nanti kamu juga bisa undang papa kamu buat ke acara pensi"

"Hmm" Yixing menggumam, kemudian ia terlihat berpikir "Sebenernya, aku belum bisa lupain apa yang udah papa lakuin. Tapi, kayaknya boleh juga. Aku mau nunjukin kalau aku bisa bikin papa bangga, dan mungkin aja kan dia berhenti mainin orang dan jadi lebih milih peduliin aku"

"Kamu gak harus ngelupain Xing, kamu cuman harus maafin" Junmyeon tersenyum "Tapi papa kamu juga sedang berjuang, dia jadi sering ngajak kamu makan malem kan" dan Junmyeon hanya mendengar gumaman Yixing.

Kemudian ia melihat mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan apartemen Yixing "Tuh, papa kamu udah datang"

Yixing menangguk lalu ia menghampiri mobil itu. Junmyeon menatap mobil yang sedang menjauh itu. Mereka sama-sama berjuang ya, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Jongdae mau pindah yah? Yifan jadi ketua osis dong?"

Mendengar nama Yifan disebut, telinga Yixing langsung peka "Hey Jun" Ia menoel-noel lengan Junmyeon "Yifan mau jadi ketua osis?" Hanya itu yang didengar Yixing ternyata.

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Iya, Jongdae mau pindah, jadi Yifan naik jabatan"

Yixing menggumamkan kata "Hmm" kemudian ia tersenyum lebar "Yifan jadi ketua osis? Keren"

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 13.45, kelas diisi dengan pelajaran matematika. Tak seperti pelajaran yang lain, anak-anak tak berani gaduh. Bahkan, anak paling cerewet dan _hyperaktif_ seperti Jongin tidak berani mengacaukan kelas matematika.

Gurunya memang baik dan lembut. Namun kata-katanya pedas dan jika marah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat tajam. Selain itu, ia juga wakil kepala sekolah.

Tak ada suara sedikitpun dari siswa-siswa. Hanya suara goresan _boardmarker_ dan suara pak Jung yang sedang menerangkan saja yang terdengar.

Anak-anak hanya bisa duduk manis mendengarkan setiap penjelasan yang diberikan pak Jung. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang terlihat serius, dan sebagian besarnya lagi hanya bisa sesekali menguap dan menahan kantuk.

Jasad mereka memang ada disana, namun pikiran mereka mungkin sedang terbang ke Mesir, London, Zimbabwe atau bahkan ke alam lain.

"Nah Yifan, coba jawab nomer 2" Pak Jung kesal melihat Yifan yang hanya memandang keluar jendela. Jika murid-murid lain masih ada usaha untuk 'berpura-pura' mendengarkan, Yifan malah terang-terangan tidak memperhatikan.

Kalau murid-murid lain, pasti sudah kaget dan panik kalau tiba-tiba disuruh maju oleh pak Jung, tapi Yifan hanya menoleh dengan wajah datar kemudian ia berdiri

"Jika x dan y berada dalam satu garis lurus, x dan y bisa jadi satu kesatuan, kecuali jika y malah harus dibagi bilangan lain" Jawabnya di tempat, kemudian tubuhnya merosot lagi.

Seisi kelas melongo, termasuk pak Jung.

Jawaban macam apa itu? dan teori darimana?

Muncul perempatan di dahi pak Jung. Dia kesal, baru kali ini ada yang mempermainkan mata pelajarannya.

Lain pak Jung, lain lagi para siswa yang beberapa detik kemudian langsung tertawa.

Yixing memandang Junmyeon dengan wajah yang seakan bertanya 'Yifan kenapa?' dan dijawab gelengan Junmyeon. Ia juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Kemudian Yixing memandang Yifan yang sedang menunduk. Wajahnya jelas sekali menggambarkan keadaaan hati Yifan yang sedang kacau.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Yixing akan memulai latihan dance mereka setelah Yixing dengan enggan mendaftarkan diri ke ruang osis dan Jongin yang menemukan satu ruangan kosong di lantai tiga sekolah mereka.

Jongin menyetel musik di handphonenya, kemudian mereka mulai menentukan gerakan yang sesuai dengan musik itu.

"Kayaknya jangan gitu deh Jong" Komentar Yixing pada gerakan Jongin. Ia pikir gerakan itu terlalu kaku untuk musiknya "Kalau begini gimana?"

Sementara itu, Junmyeon sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai tiga ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo yang berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Junmyeon baru saja selesai mengikuti rapat osis.

"Hey" Sapa Junmyeon, ia lalu mengarahkan pandangan kearah pandangan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Jongin dan Yixing yang sedang latihan.

"Yixing, berlatih keras sekali ya" Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Senyuman terukir dari bibirnya dan Junmyeon terpana sesaat.

"Umm" Junmyeon mengangguk "Dia mau ngundang papanya di acara pensi nanti. Mereka ingin memperbaiki hubungan katanya. Kyungsoo juga tahu keadaan keluarga Yixing kan?"

"Papanya?" Kyungsoo masih mencerna kalimat Junmyeon. Yixing? Papanya? Memperbaiki hubungan?. Rahang Kyungsoo kemudian mengeras "Aku harus bangunin Yixing. Dia gak boleh terjebak lagi sama tipu daya papanya"

"Maksudnya?" Junmyeon tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba marah "Gak ada salahnya kan memperbaiki hubungan?"

Kyungsoo memandang Junmyeon dengan tajam "Memperbaiki hubungan? Cih. Dia akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti Yixing"

Junmyeon menautkan kedua alisnya "Kenapa kamu bisa bicara sekejam itu? sebagai teman, kamu harusnya ikut bahagia kan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus "Bahagia? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia melihat sahabat sendiri akan disakiti? Aku gak bisa diem aja" Tegasnya

Dada Junmyeon jadi sesak. Rahangnya mengeras "Bukannya kamu terlalu berlebihan?" Bentak Junmyeon.

Jongin dan Yixing yang sedang berlatih langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka lalu menoleh kearah suara Junmyeon

"Jangan ngelakuin sesuatu kalau kamu gak ngerti sama keadaannya! Papanya Yixing berniat tulus buat memperbaiki hubungan mereka—"

"Kamu udah ketemu sama dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tak kalah tinggi "Apa kamu udah liat matanya? Kenapa kamu yakin kalau dia tulus?"

"Apa maksud kamu?"

"Hey, udah udah" Yixing yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung mengampiri mereka. Ia tersenyum kikuk. Ia merasa dialah sebab dari pertengkaran Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon.

Ia melihat wajah Junmyeon "Junmyeon… Kyungsoo" Lalu ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sama-sama keras.

Ia lalu meraih tangan kedua sahabatnya itu "Hey, ayo salaman" Yixing berusaha menautkan kedua tangan yang ada di genggamannya.

Junmyeon pergi begitu saja setelah ia menepis tangan Yixing dan Yixing hanya bisa menatap kepergian Junmyeon. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk.

Jongin yang ada disana hanya bisa memandang mereka. Junmyeon bodoh, pikirnya.

TBC

A/N :

Ketemu lagi sama Rin. Hehe itu, masa lalunya Yixing sama Yifan udah kebuka :D Teori 'pdkt lagi sama mantan itu kayak mulai lagi dari awal' Rin dapet dari temen :D oh ya makasih ya buat review, fav sama follownya *cium satu-satu :* dan maaf kalau ceritanya Alay haha :D mind to rnr again?

Big Thanks to

qwertyxing, **May** , iggy, **xingmyun** , Regina Pearl Luce, **TaoTaoZiPanda** , fysl, **MissMoretz** , Guest, **Shin Eun Young** , Mery zhang, **kerdus susu** , demiapa, **chenma**


	4. Chapter 4

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

"Ahhh aku mau mati" Junmyeon mengerang frustasi. Ia mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia dikuasai emosi sampai membentak Kyungsoo seperti tadi.

Junmyeon yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya seketika menoleh ketika Jongin tiba-tiba mendudukan diri disebelahnya. "Nih" Ujarnya sambil memberikan sekaleng minuman ringan.

Junmyeon hanya menerima minuman itu tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya.

"Muka kamu kacau banget" Ujar Jongin.

"Kyungsoo—" Junmyeon menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya untuk menghela nafas "Dia gimana sekarang?" Lanjutnya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Jongin barusan.

"Dia pulang" Jawab Jongin datar.

"Seriusan?"

Jongin meneguk minuman kalengnya "Kamu kok bisa sih ngebentak orang yang kamu sukai. Bodoh"

Kalimat Jongin membuat hatinya mencelos "Kamu tahu darimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku… suka Kyungsoo"

Jongin terkekeh "Dari wajah kamu juga udah jelas"

Junmyeon menghela nafas "Aku gak ngerasa perkataan aku salah" kemudian ia memelankan suaranya "Aku cuman gak percaya dia bisa berbicara seperti tadi"

" _Well_ ya, aku sebenernya gak ngerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi ini bukan masalah siapa yang bener dan siapa yang salah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu. makanya kita butuh sesuatu seperti kata maaf dan memaafkan. _Anyway_ , kamu harus minta maaf sama Kyungsoo, gak baik juga kalau berantem lama-lama. ngerti?"

"Tapi… dia pasti benci aku sekarang" Ujar Junmyeon putus asa.

Jongin merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu "Aku gak yakin dia orang yang berpikiran sempit seperti itu"

Junymeon memeluk lututnya "Iya, sih" Ujarnya membenarkan perkataan Jongin.

"Hoy, jangan murung gitu dong! Besok kamu minta maaf aja, aku yakin dia pasti maafin kamu kok" Ujar Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, ia menepuk-nepuk celananya "Yuk balik" Ujarnya kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Junmyeon menerima uluran tangan Jongin kemudian ia ikut berdiri.

.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang mengaduk sup ketika ibunya tiba-tiba mengeluh "Yixing gak makan disini lagi malam ini?" kemudian ia mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya secara bergantian ke meja.

"Dia diajak ayahnya lagi" Jawab Junmyeon tanpa menoleh kearah ibunya.

"Hmm" Ibunya meletakan dagunya di kedua tangan "Tadi, ibu ketemu sama ayahnya Yixing"

Junmyeon menghentikan adukannya "Dimana?"

"Di balkon. Dia lagi ada di kamar Yixing" Jawab ibunya "Dia nyapa ibu, terus dia bilang kalau apartemen itu terlalu kecil buat ditempatin dua orang"

Junmyeon tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain "Oh" kemudian ia melanjutkan adukannya.

"Entah kenapa ibu gak suka sama dia, dia kayaknya orang yang egois" Ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian sambil memegang gelas berisi teh yang masih mengepul untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa ibu juga berpikiran seperti itu?" Junmyeon kembali menoleh kearah ibunya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Ibunya memutar-mutar gelas yang ada di tangannya "Jadi begini loh Jun, dia dulu gak peduli sama sekali sama Yixing nah sekarang tiba-tiba dia datang begitu saja. Kan aneh"

Pegangan Junmyeon pada sendok yang ia pegang mengerat. Ia jadi ingat pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo. Apakah yang ia lakukan benar? Apa Yixing bahagia?

Ia melanjutkan acara mengaduknya tanpa minat, pikiran tentang Yixing, Ayahnya dan Kyungsoo masih berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Ibu gak akan rela kalau Yixing dibawa orang itu" Junmyeon seketika menoleh "Yixing itu udah ibu anggap anak sendiri, jadi ibu gak akan ngebiarin dia dibawa lagi sama orang itu"

.

.

.

Junmyeon langsung menuju balkon setelah Yixing menelponnya. Ia melihat Yixing yang sudah berdiri di depan jendelanya.

"Jadi, gimana kamu sama papa kamu?" Tanya Junmyeon beberapa detik setelah ia membuka jendela rumahnya.

"Ya gitu lah" Jawab Yixing malas "Tapi dia tahu banyak tempat makan enak—" Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia kemudian mengedip dua kali "—eh tapi bukan itu yang mau aku omongin" Lanjutnya.

"Terus?" Tanya Junmyeon. Padahal ia tahu arah pembicaraan Yixing.

"Kamu… aku gak mau tahu pokoknya besok kamu harus minta maaf sama Kyungsoo"

Tuh kan?

"Iya iya" Ujar Junmyeon "Aku besok minta maaf"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya keras "Lagian kamu bodoh sih, kenapa bisa sampai marah-marah gitu?"

"Ya maaf, tadi aku kebawa suasana"

"Simpen aja kata maafnya buat Kyungsoo besok" Yixing sewot "Yaudah aku mau tidur" Kemudian Yixing menutup jendela kamarnya.

Junmyeon mengehela nafas, sudah dua orang yang menyebutnya bodoh. Mungkin tiga dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap jendela Yixing yang sudah tertutup dengan pandangan kosong, kemudian ia berpikir bagaimana caranya ia meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahaaaaan.

Melihat ke kiri, ada Junmyeon sedang galau karena belum bisa minta maaf sama Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Karena boro-boro mau minta maaf, Kyungsoonya menghindar terus.

Tadi saja waktu Junmyeon berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo malah putar balik. Kyungsoo bertingkah seolah dia dan Junmyeon itu magnet dengan kutub yang sama. Saling bertolakan.

Melihat ke kanan ada Yixing yang juga jadi ikut-ikutan galau. Dan kalau ini Jongin tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Dia tidak tahu kalau Yixing galau karena Yifan tidak masuk hari ini, padahal kan harusnya sekarang penobatan ketua osis baru.

Yixing sudah menyuruh Junmyeon menghubungi Yifan sebenarnya, tapi handphone Yifan malah tidak aktif. Kan Yixing jadi khawatir.

Jongin kemudian bangkit "Masalah itu gak akan beres kalau cuman diratapi" Ujarnya kesal kemudian pergi dari tempat suram itu.

Yixing dan Junmyeon saling berpandangan "Jongin bener, Jun"

.

Jongin menelusuri koridor setelah keluar dari tempat suram tadi dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya.

Sebagai sahabat, Jongin tidak tega melihat Junmyeon yang murung terus karena dihindari Kyungsoo.

Kemudian ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan "Kyungsoo" panggilnya. Ia pikir inilah saatnya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk Junmyeon…

Dan untuk dirinya sendiri

Kyungsoo yang merasa terpanggil refleks menoleh kearah suara "Jongin?" Ujarnya setelah mengetahui si pemilik suara.

Jongin menampilkan senyumnya "Kamu mau ke kelas?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Terus?" Tanyanya. Ia tahu, Jongin memanggilnya bukan tanpa alasan.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya "Ada… yang mau aku omongin. Berdua"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan seolah menyuruh Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan hening. Mungkin dengan ini aku juga bisa maju selangkah, pikirnya.

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo memilih tempat ini untuk bicara berdua. Mungkin karena memang jarang ada orang yang mau naik kea tap karena alasan naik tangganya capek. Jauh.

"Jadi apa yang mau kamu omongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung setelah kedua tangannya menyentuh tembok pembatas.

Jongin terlalu menikmati angin sepoi yang membelai wajah modelnya sehingga ia lupa tujuannya kesini. "Umm" Jongin mendadak gagap. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana "Kamu… kenapa menghindar dari Junmyeon?" Tanyanya kemudian setelah memilih kalimat yang harus ia katakan.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh kecil "Sudah aku duga, pasti kamu mau ngebahas ini" Ujarnya.

Mulut Jongin sedikit terbuka. Ia berkedip dua kali lalu berdeham "Terus? Jawabannya? Apa karena Junmyeon ngebentak kamu tempo hari?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Bukan. Karena aku merasa kalau aku juga salah. Junmyeon benar, seharusnya aku gak punya prasangka buruk"

Alis Jongin bertaut "Terus kenapa?"

"Karena—" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian ia mengadah untuk menatap langit "—Yixing itu berharga buat aku. Aku sayang banget sama dia, dia udah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri"

Jongin kembali manautkan kedua alisnya, ia jadi semakin bingung.

"Tapi sekarang ternyata Junmyeon adalah orang yang paling Yixing percayai. Ketika aku gak tahu papanya Yixing datang, Junmyeon tahu. Yixing sekarang seolah bergantung pada Junmyeon. Dan Junmyeon juga sama, kamu ingat gak Jong waktu kita kerja kelompok Junmyeon perhatian banget sama Yixing sampai ia misahin makanannya Yixing. Terus—"

"Tunggu Kyung—"Ujar Jongin menyela perkataan Kyungsoo, setelah mendengar Kyungsoo Jongin bisa menarik kesimpulan "—Kamu kayaknya salah paham. Karena sebenarnya orang yang disukai Junmyeon itu kamu!"

Jongin kemudian mengerjap, ia kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Jongin keceplosan.

Ia kemudian menoleh takut-takut kearah Kyungsoo. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan menampilkan wajah kaget, tapi ternyata ia malah tersenyum sendu.

"Aku tahu" Ujarnya.

Dan Jongin lah yang kaget.

"Karena itu aku jadi merasa bersalah" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pikir Yixing yang lebih membutuhkan Junmyeon sekarang"

Jongin jadi mengerti sekarang. Jadi, Kyungsoo menjauhi Junmyeon karena Kyungsoo pikir Yixing lebih membutuhkan Junmyeon yang sebenarnya menyukai Kyungsoo.

"Kamu bilang kamu sayang kan sama Yixing?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba setelah hening beberapa saat "Tapi sikap kamu justru membuat Yixing jadi merasa bersalah. Maksudnya, Yixing mungkin saja berpikir kalau ialah penyebab kalian jadi berjauhan"

Kyungsoo menunduk. Hatinya mencelos. Jongin benar, ia jadi merasa bodoh. Ia tidak mau melihat Yixing sakit tapi malah ia sendiri yang menyakiti Yixing.

Jongin menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam. Ini benar-benar _twisted_ , Jongin tidak menyangka semuanya sekompleks ini dan Jongin juga tidak menyangka niatannya untuk membantu Junmyeon berujung dia jadi tahu semuanya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan seketika menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang menegakkan diri setelah melihat Junmyeon.

Setelah menegakkan diri, Kyungsoo memamerkan senyum lima jari yang membuat Junmyeon tertegun karena sikap Kyungsoo menunjukan seolah kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi.

"Jun" Panggilnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Junmyeon "Pulang bareng?" Ajaknya.

Junmyeon hanya bisa mengagguk patah-patah. Junmyeon jadi berasumsi bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya dari tadi di depan gerbang karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Waktunya pas karena memang hari ini Junmyeon tidak pulang bersama Yixing. Yixing tadi pulang sama Jongin karena mereka mau mampir ke toko sepatu untuk persiapan pensi nanti.

"Jun—" Panggil Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Tadi mereka hanya berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara (kecuali suara sentuhan sepatu dan aspal). Karena terbawa suasana, Junmyeon jadi lupa niatan minta maafnya.

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo yang berada beberapa langkah di depan Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik kearah Junmyeon "Aku minta maaf"

Junmyeon membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Ia terlalu kaget dengan permintaan maaf Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba "Ah A-Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, bibirnya masih mengurva "Aku seharusnya gak punya prasangka buruk Jun"

"Tapi aku juga seharusnya gak terlalu percaya sama orang. lagipula aku jadi ngerti kok kenapa kamu kayak gitu. Kamu sayang kan sama Yixing jadi kamu punya rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Seharusnya juga aku tahu kalau kamu lebih tahu keadaan Yixing"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Iya, aku sayang banget sama Yixing. Aku cuman gak mau dia terluka lagi"

Kemudian mereka terkekeh. Awalnya saling menyalahkan malah berujung saling merasa bersalah.

"Yixing… dia gak bilang apa-apa sama kamu?" Tanya Junmyeon. "Maksud aku tentang ayahnya?" Lanjutnya setelah melihat tampang bingung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Karena mungkin dia tahu kalau aku bakalan marah sama dia kalau aku tahu dia dekat-dekat lagi sama papanya"

"Oh" Ujar Junmyeon.

Kemudian hening.

"Kyungsoo itu—" Kyungsoo menoleh, Junmyeon masih terlihat berpikir "—Gimana nyebutnya yah… Umm, Kyungsoo itu orang baik yah"

Kyungsoo agak tersentak. Ia menunduk kemudian menggeleng "Nggak juga kok. Justru aku orang yang arrogan"—dan gak bisa jujur.

Kyungsoo kemudian menunjuk wajah Junmyeon "Karena aku arrogan, makanya aku bakalan marah banget sama kamu kalau kamu nyakitin Yixing"

Huh?

.

.

.

"Kamu jadi udah baikan sama Kyungsoo? Cie cie" Goda Yixing dengan senyum jahil.

Junmyeon yang wajahnya memerah memukul pelan kepala Yixing dengan daun bawang yang mereka beli barusan.

Yixing tertawa kecil kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari pukulan dari Junmyeon yang sebenarnya tidak terasa sama sekali dan meninggalkan Junmyeon membawa barang belanjaan mereka sendiri.

"Kamu kenapa Xing? Kejedot pintu terus otak kamu jadi hang?" Tanya Junmyeon yang heran melihat Yixing yang diam mematung di depan pintu—yang sudah terbuka—ruang tengah.

Yixing menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Terlihat jelas semburat merah dipipinya yang dihiasi senyuman yang menurut Junmyeon aneh.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanyanya lagi

"Hey—"

Junmyeon menoleh dan ia jadi ikutan kaget melihat si pemilik suara

"—Maaf udah ganggu"

"Yifan?"

Yang disebut malah nyengir "Tadi ibu ngizinin aku masuk, jadi ya aku masuk" Ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sekarang ibu dimana?"

"Ibu katanya lembur di tempat kerjanya, ada yang _booking_ buat pesta"

.

"Jadi, ngapain kamu kesini? Dan kemana aja kamu dua hari ini hah? Terus kenapa hp kamu gak aktif terus?" Interogasi Junmyeon. Kalau dilihat-lihat pose Junmyeon yang duduk bersila sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada persis seperti ayah yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk "Aku kesini karena males dengerin orang tuaku yang ngomel terus karena aku gak mau masuk sekolah" Kemudian Yifan mempoutkan bibirnya "Padahal kan aku udah bilang kalau aku sakit, jadi aku gak sekolah, eh mereka malah marah-marah"

Junmyeon dan Yixing saling berpandangan. Ya iyalah mereka marah. Lagian kalau emang mau bolos, alesannya yang logis sedikit kenapa? Udah jelas jelas tampang Yifan itu sehat walafiat.

"Terus kenapa gak ngasih kabar?"

"Hpku diopname, waktu itu kecemplung ke kloset"

"Makanya kalau ke toilet gak usah bawa hp"

"Iya iya" Yifan nyengir "Sekarang aku mau nginep disini ya, Jun. Aku udah ke rumah Jongin, tapi dia gak ada di rumahnya, kayaknya lagi pemotretan"

Junmyeon barusaja akan menyuruh Yifan pulang tapi ia melihat mata Yixing yang berbinar. Yifan? Nginep? Disini? Waaaaaaah.

Ia kembali mengubur niatannya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang mengiris-iris lobak ketika ia mendengarkan obrolah Yixing dan Yifan.

"Yixing, kamu selalu datang kesini ya?" Tanya Yifan

"Ibu bilang aku boleh makan disini kapanpun aku mau" Jawab Yixing dengan gugup "Jadi ya… aku suka dateng kesini"

"Wah, pasti enak ya tinggal deket sama Junmyeon"

"I-iya"

Kemudian hening.

Junmyeon yang masih sibuk dengan acara masaknya hanya tersenyum mendengar mereka. Junmyeon yakin Yixing pasti gugup sekali sekarang.

"Hey, aku mau bantu kamu" Ujar Yixing yang sudah ada di sebelah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menoleh dan memasang tampang bingung. Sejak kapan Yixing suka masak? Biasanya juga Yixing maunya tinggal makan.

" _Allright_ , aku mau bikin telur ceplok, telur bikinan aku kan enak" Ujar Yixing dengan suara yang sedikit agak keras.

"Enak?" Junmyeon ingin tertawa sekarang. Memang kapan Yixing buat telur ceplok? Kemudian ia melirik ke belakang. "Oh, aku tahu. Kamu mau nunjukkin sisi baik kamu kan?" bisiknya kepada Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk "Iya"

"Sip" Kemudian Junmyeon berkata dengan suara yang agak keras "Kita bikin telor ceplok yang enak lagi"

"Siap" Ujar Yixing bersemangat.

Sementara Yixing dan Junmyeon sibuk di dapur, Yifan membuka-buka halaman majalah yang ada di meja.

"Pertama, pecahin telurnya terus langsung masukin ke—" prang "—bukan gitu cara mecahin telornya" adalah suara-suara yang ia dengar dari arah dapur.

"Te-terus gimana?"

"Kayak gini"

"Oke. Terus?"

"Tambahin garam"

"Kesebelah mana?"

"Tengah tengah. Oke. Sekarang tambahin sedikit air"

"Hah? Air?'

"Iya—" brushhh "—wah itu telornya kok ada apinya. Angkat angkat"

Yifan menghentikan acara melihat majalahnya setelah mendengar keributan dari arah dapur. Kemudian ia melihat asap mengepul keluar dari pintu.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian tiga porsi makanan sudah siap di atas meja makan. Termasuk telur ceplok Yixing yang bentuknya seperti salah satu jenis karya seni. Abstrak.

" _Well_ , Yifan, ini—" Junmyeon menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat Yifan sedang menyumpit telur abstrak tadi "—Hey, Yifan—"

"Jangan makan itu!" Teriak Yixing, tapi percuma, telur itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Yifan "Aku sebenernya gak bisa masak—"

"Hahaha!" Yifan tertawa setelah menelan telur tadi "Rasanya masih kayak telur ceplok kok"

"Yifan?"

"Makasih ya Xing udah bikin ini buat aku"

"Umm" Yixing menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Junmyeon yang menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Oh yang ini sup bikinan Junmyeon kan? Wah, masakan Junmyeon emang selalu enak ya" Puji Yifan

"Iya dong, aku kan punya resep rahasia Kim Junmyeon" Jawab Junmyeon membanggakan diri dan semua hanya tertawa kecil.

"Wah bagus tuh, _as expected from_ Kim Junmyeon ya"

"Nanti aku juga akan bikin yang lebih baik dari ini. pakai resep rahasia Kim Junmyeon" Ujar Yixing semangat

Yifan tertawa kecil "Bagus dong, aku pikir gak ada masalah kalau Junmyeon yang ngajarin kamu"

Yixing dan Junmyeon kemudian ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ahh… aku kenyang banget" Ujar Yifan setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam

"Syukur deh kalau gitu" Timpal Junmyeon. "Jadi… kenapa kamu bolos?" Tanya Junmyeon langsung _to the point_. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima alasan 'sakit'nya Yifan.

"Aku gak mau jadi ketua osis" Jawab Yifan sambil memainkan poninya "Jadi tadi aku sengaja gak masuk biar penobatan ketua osis barunya gak jadi"

"Ka-kamu gak perlu maksain diri buat jadi ketua osis. Kalau kamu gak kamu bisa nolak kan Fan? Toh kamu yang harus mutusin itu sendiri" Ujar Yixing

Yifan yang masih memainkan poninya terkekeh "Makasih"

Yixing tersenyum lebar setelah mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari Yifan "Hey, gimana kalau kita main game?" Saran Yixing untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wah ide bagus tuh" Timpal Yifan

"Besok kan libur, jadi kita bisa begadang main game sepuasnya!"

.

.

.

Junmyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Aku ketiduran" Ujarnya. Kemudian ia duduk dan melihat sekeliling. Sudah gelap, cahaya satu-satunya di ruangan itu hanya dari layar tv yang masih menyala dengan tulisan _'game over'_ di layarnya.

Di depan tv masih ada Yixing yang masih memegang stick. Hebat juga bisa tidur sambil duduk begitu, pikir Junmyeon.

"Eh, Yifan mana?" Ujarnya setelah sadar di ruangan itu tidak ada Yifan.

"Yifan?" Yixing tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri kemudian menatap Junmyeon dengan wajah kantuknya "Jun, aku mau makan es krim"

"Hah? Aku gak punya es krim" Jawab Junmyeon.

"Aaa aku mau eskrim" Yixing masih tetap _keukeuh_ , padahal matanya masih setengah terpejam, Junmyeon malah berpikir kalau Yixing ngelindur.

"Iya iya, aku beli" Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri "Kamu mau ikut?"

"Eh, mana Yifan?" Tanya Yixing setelah matanya benar-benar terbuka. Baru sadar ternyata.

Junmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya "Oh, dia udah masuk kamar terus tidur duluan" Ujarnya ketika melihat Yifan yang sudah terlelap di kasur lipatnya. Junmyeon dan Yixing masuk ke kamar.

Yixing berjongkok disebelah Yifan "Hehe, aku bisa melihat wajah tidurnya Yifan"

"Di luar dingin, jadi kamu pakai jaket aku aja" Ujar Junmyeon sambil mengambil jaketnya di lemari. Merasa tidak dapat tanggapan, Junmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing.

"Yixing?" Ujarnya ketika ia melihat Yixing yang sedang menampilkan wajah kaget.

"Yifan… nangis?" Gumam Yixing setelah melihat bekas air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Yifan.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing sedang berjalan menuju supermarket. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar, tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Aku—" Yixing memecahkan keheningan "—bener-bener gak peka yah"

Junmyeon menoleh "Hm?"

"Aku bilang, aku suka Yifan, tapi malah gak sadar kalau Yifan lagi ada masalah" Yixing menunduk, entah kenapa jalan yang ia pijak terasa lebih menarik. "Harusnya aku tahu, Yifan gak akan bertingkah aneh seperti itu kalau gak ada masalah, tapi aku?... aku malah-"

"Tapi kamu—"

"Aku bener-bener gak berguna. Aku gak bisa bantuin Yifan" Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia tahan, ia tidak mau menangis lagi "Padahal, kalau ada masalah, Yifan selalu mengulurkan tangannya buat aku. Dia pernah bilang kalau aku pasti bisa bertahan di tengah dunia ini. Yifan itu—"

" _Hero_ , kan?" Ujar Junmyeon sambil melingkarkan syal yang asalnya ia pakai ke leher Yixing. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan yang auranya sudah tidak enak.

"Yixing, lihat ke atas!" Yixing menurut "Itu, bintang utara. Orion."

"Yang mana? Orion?"

"Lihat, tiga bintang yang sejajar itu"

"Oh aku lihat" Ujar Yixing setelah melihat bintang yang ditunjuk Junmyeon. Tiga bintang sejajar yang ukurannya lebih besar dari beberapa bintang di sekitarnya. "Bintang-bintang itu terlihat seperti dekat satu sama lain, tapi sebenarnya mereka berjauhan, kan?"

Junmyeon yang masih melihat kearah langit tersenyum "Kita belajar itu di sekolah dasar"

"Dari bintang-bintang itu kita jadi tahu bahwa sesuatu yang kamu lihat belum tentu kebenarannya. Itu seperti aku dan Yifan. Mungkin memang Yifan seperti sudah mulai terbuka sama aku, tapi kenyataannya nggak."

Junmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing yang masih menatap langit "Seberapa jauhkah jarak antara aku dan Yifan, Jun?" Lanjut Yixing.

Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Junmyeon" Ujar Yifan yang melihat mata Junmyeon yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Wah, semalem kalian bener-bener pesta ya" Tanya Yifan yang melihat meja berantakan, banyak bekas makanan ringan. "Kenapa kalian gak bangunin aku, sih?"

Oh Junmyeon jadi ingat, kemarin Yixing memang makan gila-gilaan. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Yixing kalau galau, dia makannya jadi banyak.

Junmyeon melihat jam "Wah, udah siang banget ya" Setelah mendudukan diri, Junmyeon malah kaget melihat Yixing yang sedang tidur. Tidak apa-apa sih kalau Yixing masih tidur, tapi masalahnya kepala Yixing ada di paha Junmyeon.

"Yixing! Bangun, muka kamu kacau banget" Junmyeon berniat membangunkan Yixing.

"Udahlah gak apa-apa" Ujar Yifan. Ia lalu menatap wajah tidur Yixing "Wajah tidurnya damai banget ya" Yifan tersenyum lebar.

Yixing mengerjap. Ia lalu bangkit seketika. "Yifan?" Tanyanya kaget. Ia langsung sadar sepenuhnya. "Yaampun. Jangan bilang kamu lihat aku tidur?"

Yifan terkekeh "Maaf. Tapi aku lihat"

Kemudian terjadi keributan yang ditimbulkan Yixing yang panik karena Yifan lihat wajah anehnya pas tidur

.

.

.

"Junmyeon? Telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Yixing yang melihat wajah Junmyeon yang mengeras setelah menerima telepon barusan.

Junmyeon berjalan ke luar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Yixing "Junmyeon, kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku, mau nonjok wajah Yifan" Jawab Junmyeon tanpa menoleh.

"Hah? Tunggu Jun—"

Junmyeon keluar dari rumah tanpa menghiraukan Yixing.

Junmyeon tadi menerima telepon dari ayahnya Yifan yang bilang kalau Yifan kabur lagi dari rumah setelah Yifan dan ayahnya bertengkar.

Junmyeon tidak paham apa yang terjadi dengan Yifan, tapi ia benar-benar kesal kali ini. Yifan menghadapi masalahnya seperti seorang pecundang. Tadi saja Yifan tetap _keukeuh_ tidak mau pulang kalau saja ayah Yifan tidak menelpon Ibunya Junmyeon. "Tidak baik loh bertengkar dengan orang tua" perkataan dari ibunya Junmyeon itulah yang membuat Yifan akhirnya mau pulang.

Junmyeon berlari tanpa arah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana Yifan. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Junmyeon, karena belum jauh ia berlari, ia menemukan Yifan yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di hadapan Yifan. Yifan yang tadi sedang menunduk langsung mendongak "Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon yang tadinya berniat memukul wajah Yifan tidak jadi melakukan niatannya setelah ia melihat luka yang ada di sudut bibir Yifan. Seseorang sudah mendahuluinya ternyata.

.

.

.

"Maaf karena aku gak bilang sama kalian soal masalah yang aku punya" Ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Kamu terlalu sungkan, Fan"

"Aku gak bilang siapa-siapa karena aku pikir masalah ini konyol" Ujar Yifan sambil terkekeh, namun pandangannya tetap sendu. "Maksud aku, aku begini cuman karena suka Jongdae"

"Aku denger, dia mau pindah minggu depan"

"Iya. Kepindahannya dipercepat. Dia diterima di salah satu sekolah musik terbaik di dunia"

"Hebat ya"

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin-kemarin. Tadinya aku kira waktu dia bilang kalau acara pensi nanti acara terakhirnya karena memang dia udah gak akan ngelakuin acara lagi. Tapi ternyata…"

"Jadi ini alesan kamu gak mau jadi ketua osis?"

Yifan mengangguk kemudian kembali memamerkan senyum sendunya "Aku pikir kalau aku jadi ketua osis, aku bakal ngerasa kalau aku benar-benar kehilangan dia"

Junmyeon menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Ia jadi berpikir apakah Yifan dulu juga begini ketika ditinggal Yixing?

Kemudian ekspresi-ekspresi Yixing ketika ia membicarakan tentang Yifan terlintas di otaknya. Ekspresi mana yang akan dipakai Yixing ketika ia tahu _hero_ nya, orang yang dicintainya sudah mencintai orang lain?

Tanpa sadar Junmyeon menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku—" ucapan Yifan membuat Junmyeon kembali ke alam sadarnya "—benar-benar bodoh yah Jun"

Junmyeon menoleh "Aku… akan menghadapi semuanya, Jun" Lanjut Yifan setelah ia bangkit dari duduknya "Aku pulang"

.

.

.

"Kamu darimana aja sih Jun?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang Junmyeon dengar setelah ia menginjakan kakinya di rumah "Jangan-jangan kamu benar-benar mukul Yifan?"

Junmyeon berjalan melewati Yixing sambil berkata "Nggak kok"

"Terus kamu dari mana sebenernya?"

Junmnyeon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar "Aku gak mau bilang"

Dan Yixing hanya bisa melihat pintu kamar Junmyeon yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Yifan masuk ke sekolah kembali dengan wajah seperti biasa seakan ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun.

.

.

.

"Kamu belum pulang, Jun?" Tanya Yifan yang sedang memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas "Yixing, Jongin, sama Kyungsoo udah pulang tadi, katanya mereka mau mampir ke café yang baru di buka"

"Aku ada urusan dulu sama pak Jung" Jawab Junmyeon sambil berjalan menghampiri bangkunya untuk mengambil tas.

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor "Udah lama yah kita gak pulang bareng" Ujar Junmyeon.

Yifan mengangguk "Iya, kamu sekarang lebih sering sama-sama Yixing, dan aku mungkin suka sibuk sama kegiatan osis" Yifan memelankan suaranya saat menyebut 'kegiatan osis'.

"Oh ya?" Junmyeon juga tidak sadar kalau ia selama ini selalu menempel dengan Yixing.

"Iya" Jawab Yifan "Oh iya, aku belum pernah bilang kan kenapa aku dulu gabung sama osis?"

"Ah, iya sih"

"Dulu, aku punya mantan pacar waktu aku SMP—"

Pikiran Junmyeon langsung mengarah ke Yixing.

"—Aku bener-bener gak bisa ngelupain dia, jadi dulu aku suka diam-diam mandang fotonya dia di atap sekolah"

Junmyeon hanya mendengarkan seolah ia tidak tahu 'dia' yang dimaksud Yifan.

"Lalu tiba-tiba orang itu mergokin aku yang lagi ngegalau" Yifan terkekeh kecil. Ia jadi ingat pertama kali ia bertemu Jongdae.

Waktu itu Jongdae dengan tiba-tiba merebut foto Yixing yang sedang Yifan pegang "Aku baru tahu ada orang yang matanya bisa berkaca-kaca karena selembar kertas"

Yifan yang kesal langsung berusaha merebut kembali 'selembar kertas' itu "Bukan urusan kamu"

Jongdae tersenyum miring, ia lalu melihat foto yang masih ada di tangannya "Wow, dia anak manis, ya" Komentarnya setelah ia melihat gambar Yixing.

Yifan masih berusaha mengambil foto itu, tapi tangan Jongdae ternyata lebih cekatan.

"Ini pacar kamu? Ah atau mantan kamu?" Tanya Jongdae sambil tertawa kecil melihat Yifan yang masih berusaha mengambil foto tersebut.

Jongdae merasa asumsinya benar kalau anak yang ada di foto ini adalah mantan Yifan ketika ia melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan berubah setelah ia menyebut kata 'mantan'

"Kamu tahu, anak manis seperti ini pasti gampang dapat pacar baru. Jadi aku pikir kamu ngegalauin hal yang percuma"

Hati Yifan mencelos setelah mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Sisi lainnya membenarkan perkataan Jongdae.

"Daripada kamu ngegalauin orang yang belum tentu mikirin kamu juga, lebih baik kamu nyari kegiatan yang lebih berguna"

Yifan yang sudah menyerah untuk merebut foto itu menatap Jongdae yang masih memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Umm—" Jongdae mengelus dagunya "—gabung sama osis misalnya"

"Huh?"

"Kamu tahu, osis itu punya banyak kegiatan. Dan aku pikir kamu lebih baik menyalurkan tenaga kamu buat kegiatan yang berguna daripada ngegalau"

Yifan tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku Jongdae. Kim Jongdae" Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman "Calon ketua osis"

Yifan menerima uluran tangan Jongdae "Wu Yifan" Jawabnya

Dan itulah awal mereka kenal dan menjadi dekat satu sama lain.

Yifan melanjutkan ceritanya kepada Junmyeon "Dia bilang, aku bakalan merasa lebih baik kalau aku gabung osis dan menyibukan diri. Dan karena itu, aku jadi gabung sama osis sama dia"

Mereka mulai menuruni tangga.

"Sejak saat itu, hari-hari aku jadi terasa menyenangkan. Aku ketemu sama kamu di ruang osis dan kamu ngenalin aku sama Jongin dan kita jadi teman baik"

"Ternyata pertemuan kami membuat kehidupan SMAku beberapa langkah lebih maju daripada kehidupan SMPku" Yifan menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. "Tapi sekarang—"

Junmyeon yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya beberapa tangga dibawah Yifan mengadah

"—Aku gak bisa ngambil langkah lagi"

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan sehingga ia tidak melihat Yifan yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi kamu mau nyerah gitu aja?"

Suara itu membuat Yifan dan Junmyeon seketika menengok. Mereka menemukan Jongdae yang sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di diafragmanya.

"Setelah langkah-langkah yang udah kamu lewati kamu mau nyerah gitu aja?" Jongdae kemudian menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Yifan dengan wajah keras "Kamu udah ngangkat kaki kamu kan? Kamu ngangkat kaki kamu karena kamu mau maju kan?"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Jongdae memukul bahu Yifan sampai Yifan terdorong beberapa langkah "Jadi apa kamu punya pilihan lain selain terus bergerak?"

Junmyeon hanya bisa menyaksikan Yifan dan Jongdae membicarakan tentang kaki dan langkah kaki yang jujur saja ia tidak mengerti dengan kamus yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Ia melihat Jongdae yang wajahnya melunak. Ia kemudian tersenyum "Jangan nyerah yah, aku mau kamu jadi ketua osis disini" Ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yifan dan Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Besoknya semua siswa dikumpulkan di aula. Setelah Yifan menghilang beberapa hari, dan menolak menjadi ketua osis yang baru ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggantikan Jongdae dan acara penobatan ketua osis baru yang sempat tertunda langsung dilaksanakan

Setelah penobatan yang dilakukan simbolis oleh ketua yang lama—Kim Jongdae—selesai, Jongdae mempersilahkan Yifan menyampaikan pidatonya sebagai ketua osis baru.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan termasuk Yixing yang berada di barisan depan. ia tidak akan melewatkan momen penting Yifan.

Yifan menerima pengeras suara dari Jongdae. Ia menghela nafas. "Disini… pada kesempatan kali ini saya akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang selama ini saya pendam"

Yifan terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya "Aku… cinta kamu, Kim Jongdae" Ujar Yifan dengan suara lantang sampai membuat gema di ruangan itu.

Semua siswa terperangah mendengar pengakuan yang tidak terduga dari Yifan, termasuk Yixing, Junmyeon dan Jongdae sendiri.

Yifan kemudian menengok kearah Jongdae "Aku berdiri disini karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mau dengar jawaban kamu sebelum kamu pergi!" Ujarnya sambil tetap memakai pengeras suara "Apa harapannya benar-benar nol? Tolong jawab aku"

Sedetik kemudian suasana aula jadi ricuh.

Lain halnya dengan Junmyeon. Ia tidak menyangka ini yang akan dilakukan Yifan setelah ia bilang akan menghadapi semuanya. Junmyeon kira Yifan akan menyelesaikan masalahnya secara personal, empat mata, bukan di tempat umum seperti ini.

Ia menatap sendu punggung Yixing yang berada di barisan depan. Ia jadi menyesal tidak memberi tahu hal ini kepada Yixing lebih awal.

"Ayo jawab Jongdae!" Teriakan siswa-siswi membuyarkan lamunan Junmyeon. Ia lalu melihat Jongdae menghampiri Yifan.

Jongdae mengambil pengeras suara dari tangan Yifan "Lihat! Kalian beruntung punya ketua osis lucu kayak Yifan. Dia berani melawak di hadapan kalian" Jongdae tersenyum lebar "Kehidupan kalian di sekolah ini gak akan ngebosenin" Lanjutnya. Kemudian ia turun dari panggung aula begitu saja meninggalkan Yifan yang menatap sendu kepergiannya.

.

.

.

"Jongdae"

Teriakan Junmyeon menghentikan langkah Jongdae. Ia kemudian menengok kearah Junmyeon yang sedang sedikit membungkuk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa kamu gak jawab Yifan?" Adalah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Junmyeon setelah ia bisa berdiri dengan tegak "Bukannya kamu adalah orang yang selalu bilang ke Yifan kalau dia harus terus maju? Terus kenapa?"

"Aku bilang kalau dia harus terus maju. Bukan buat pengakuan kayak tadi" Jongdae membalikan badannya, berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Kamu mau lari gitu aja?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan nada tinggi.

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya "Yifan berhak dapat orang yang jauh lebih baik dari aku" Ujarnya tanpa menengok kearah Junmyeon sehingga Junmyeon tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang dipakai Jongdae "Kamu teman yang baik. Kamu dampingi dia terus ya" lanjutnya kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi

"Tunggu! Aku belum sele—" Junmyeon menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia merasakan tarikan pada bagian belakang bajunya.

"Yixing?"

"Yifan… dia nangis" Ujar Yixing sambil menunduk. "Aku mohon, Junmyeon, kamu harus ada di samping Yifan" Yixing sedikit mendongak "Aku gak bisa bantu dia. Aku gak bisa menghibur dia"

Junmyeon langsung menghadap Yixing "Terus, gimana sama kamu?"

"Aku gak apa-apa" Yixing memamerkan sebuah senyuman "Aku bener-bener gak apa-apa"

"Tapi…"

Yixing melebarkan senyumannya "Jadi, dampingi Yifan ya" Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tahu, Yixing pura-pura tegar, karena ia merasa Yixing mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia merasa bahwa ia lebih baik melihat Yixing menangis sesegukan daripada melihat Yixing yang berpura-pura tegar seperti ini.

" _Please_ "

Junmyeon mengangguk. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Yixing dan berjalan kearah kelas dimana Yifan berada.

Yixing menghela nafas setelah kepergian Junmyeon.

Ia jadi ingat dulu, ketika ia ingin ayahnya berubah, ia ingin keluarganya utuh kembali, ia jadi mengerti bahwa 'apa yang paling kamu inginkan adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kamu dapatkan'.

Setelah Ia mengerti itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan saat itu, ada Yifan yang tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya.

Yifan benar-benar orang yang baik. Ia pikir, ia tidak akan bisa membalas semua hanya dengan ucapan 'terimakasih'.

Dan ia mengerti bahwa orang yang dicintai Yifan bukanlah dia. Meskipun begitu, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Yifan. Seperti apa yang selalu Yifan lakukan untuknya.

.

.

.

"KIM-JONG-DAE!" Teriak Yixing setelah ia membuka pintu sebuah kelas dengan keras yang menimbulkan kekagetan dari penghuninya. Ia menatap garang kearah seseorang yang—tadinya—sedang duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang sambil menatap jendela.

Mendengar namanya disebut, orang tadi langsung menengok kearah sumber keributan.

"LAWAN AKU!" Teriak Yixing sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada dua buah tongkat kayu yang dipegangnya.

Jongdae mendengus. "Masih ada satu lagi orang bodoh ternyata" Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri "Boleh, aku akan lawan kamu! Toh moodku lagi jelek sekarang" Jawabnya sambil menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

Yixing ikut menyeringai. Ia kemudian melempar salah satu dari tongkat yang ia pegang dan langsung ditangkap oleh Jongdae.

Keduanya memasang kuda-kuda, kemudian Yixing langsung menyerang kearah Jongdae yang sedang di pojok ruangan dengan menaiki meja demi meja.

Orang-orang yang ada di kelas itu sontak menjauh. Membiarkan kedua orang itu saling memukul satu sama lain.

Jongdae mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah pipi sebelah kiri Yixing, Yixing langsung menunduk menghindari serangan Jongdae, kemudian ia membalas namun berhasil ditangkis.

Jongdae yang tidak mau kalah mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah tangan Yixing sambil berkata "Dasar orang bodoh!"

Tongkat Yixing terlepas dari tangannya "Berhenti sebut aku bodoh!" Yixing memukul dagu Jongdae dengan kedua tangannya dan berhasil membuat Jongdae terjengkang dan melepaskan tongkatnya.

Jongdae menarik kerah Yixing lalu mendorongnya sehingga punggung Yixing menubruk sebuah meja.

Namun Yixing tidak mau kalah, sebelum Jongdae berdiri tegak, ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi kiri Jongdae. Jongdae yang masih terhuyung mendapat tendangan lagi di pinggang kirinya sehingga ia jatuh terlentang dan langsung ditindih Yixing.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon yang sedang 'menonton' Yifan menangis menengok dengan kaget kearah pintu kelasnya yang tiba-tiba dibuka dengan keras.

"Ada… Kim Junmyeon?" Tanya orang itu dengan nafas pendek-pendek, terlihat sekali ia berlarian sebelum kesini "Zhang Yixing… dia… "

Dan sekarang Junmyeon kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat

Yixing memegang kerah Jongdae yang masih terlentang "Kamu cuman pengecut!" Jongdae masih berusaha melepaskan diri "Kamu cuman takut nyakitin atau disakiti! Karena kamu pengecut dan kamu bodoh kamu jadi nyakitin Yifan! Gak bisa dimaafin!" Yixing mengangkat tangan kanannya "Gak bisa dima—" sebelum Yixing berhasil melayangkan tinjunya, Junmyeon sudah menjauhkannya dari Jongdae.

"Berhenti, Yixing" Ujar Junmyeon yang hampir kewalahan menahan Yixing.

Sementara itu Jongdae langsung bangkit berdiri, ia berniat menghampiri Yixing tapi berhasil ditahan oleh dua orang teman sekelasnya

"Lepasin" Teriak Jongdae sambil meronta

Sementara itu Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di koridor langsung menghampiri kerumunan orang yang berdiri di depan sebuah kelas "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Ia kemudian menengok ke dalam kelas."Yixing?" Ia kaget. Ia melihat Yixing dan Jongdae sedang meronta-ronta. Penampilan keduanya sudah kacau dengan memar-memar di wajah dan badan mereka

"Dasar pengecut! Dasar bodoh" Teriak Yixing yang masih meronta "Kamu cuman orang lemah yang gak bisa ngadepin perasaannya sendiri!"

"Terus kenapa kalau aku lemah?" Ujar Jongdae yang juga masih meronta dengan nada tinggi "Dan kamu cuman bocah kasar!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada jadi pengecut! Ayo tunjukin! Kalau kamu gak bisa nerima perasaan Yifan, bilang kalau kamu benci sama dia! Bila-"sebelum Yixing bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah sepatu mendarat tepat di wajahnya

"Tahu apa kamu tentang aku?" Ujar Jongdae tak kalah keras "Kalau aku bilang aku juga suka sama dia lalu aku pergi ninggalin dia terus apa bedanya aku sama kamu?"

Yixing tersentak mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Ia kemudian berhenti meronta dan tiba-tiba kakinya jadi selemas jelly, dan tubuhnya merosot.

"Asal kamu tahu, pertama kali aku ketemu Yifan, dia itu kacau, dan itu karena kamu! Dan aku gak mau bikin Yifan jadi kayak gitu lagi"

Jantung Yixing serasa ditusuk ribuan pisau setelah mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Ia makin lemas.

"Awalnya aku khawatir sama Yifan karena aku mau ninggalin dia" Lanjut Jongdae setelah tubuhnya juga ikut merosot "Tapi ternyata kamu datang lagi ke kehidupan dia. Asal kamu tahu, aku cemburu saat Yifan meminjamkan buku catatannya sama kamu tapi aku juga pikir kalau itu mungkin bagus" Suaranya bergetar, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya.

Yixing hanya mendengarkan perkataan Jongdae dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jangan kamu pikir aku juga gak sakit waktu Yifan dekat-dekat sama kamu, tapi aku tahu itu yang terbaik. Perasaan khawatir aku sama Yifan berkurang karena ada kamu! Tapi ternyata, dia malah ngelakuin hal kayak tadi. Bilang cinta di depan semua orang. Kalau kamu jadi aku, kamu gak bisa ngelakuin apapun lagi selain ketawa, kan?"

Semua orang hanya bisa diam menyaksikan itu semua, melihat Jongdae yang masih terisak dan Yixing sendiri masih menunduk dengan pandangan kosong. Segala pikiran masih berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Kamu benar-benar orang yang baik" Ujar Yifan yang tiba-tiba ada di kelas itu. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya termasuk Yixing dan Jongdae.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku senang karena aku mencintai orang seperti kamu" Yifan menarik nafas kemudian ia membungkukan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat sambil berkata "Terimakasih"

Jongdae hanya menatap Yifan yang menangis dengan posisi membungkuk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Setelah itu, sebelum guru-guru datang untuk menangani situasi ini, orang-orang yang ada disana tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Aku nemuin dompet ini waktu aku beresin kelas barusan, mungkin punya Yixing"

Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kearah dua orang yang salah satunya sedang memegang sebuah dompet.

Jongin yang juga mendengar menghampiri kedua orang itu "Coba sini, nanti aku kasih ke Junmyeon"

"Tapi kayaknya Junmyeon masih sibuk di ruang guru" Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan dompet itu kepada Jongin, tapi sebelum tangan Jongin menyentuh dompet itu, dompet itu terbuka dan menampilkan foto Yifan di dalamnya.

"Yixing benar-benar suka Yifan, yah" Ujar salah satu dari mereka setelah melihat foto itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menunduk. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jongin langsung mengambil dompet itu "Udah udah" Ujarnya "Ayo balik ke kelas" dan mereka menurut.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih mematung, kemudian ia menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo "Setelah kejadian ini. apa rasa bersalah kamu jadi hilang?" Tanyanya.

Dan Kyungsoo semakin menunduk. Ia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

a/n :

haaa, somehow aku ngerasa penulisan ceritanya jadi makin aneh, bahkan aku yang nulis ngerasa geli sendiri. Maaf ya hahaha :'D

big thanks to

Regina Pearl Luce, **kerdus susu** , sam, **iggy** , cumberbatch, **fysl** , xingmyun, **chenma** , Guest, **Guest** , akuaXing10, **Shin Eun Young** , yxingbunny, **myunicorn91** , micopark, **HuskyV**


	5. Chapter 5

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

"Hhmmhmmm" Gumaman nyanyian Yixing mewarnai perjalanannya sepulang dari supermarket. Junmyeon berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Yixing sambil membawa tas jinjing berisi bahan makanan di tangan kanannya dan sekantung donat di tangan kirinya.

"Kamu gak mau bantuin aku?" Tanya Junmyeon menyindir Yixing yang tidak membawa apa-apa.

Yixing yang mendengar keluhan Junmyeon terkekeh kecil lalu membalikan badan "Karena aku lagi baik, aku bawa ini" Ujarnya sambil membawa bungkusan donat yang ada di tangan kiri Junmyeon.

"Lagi baik?"

"Iya" Yixing mengangguk. "Karena besok aku mulai sekolah lagi. Ugh aku bosen tahu di rumah terus" Keluh Yixing. Ia meliukan pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk meregangkan badannya yang selama dua hari hanya digerakan untuk pergi ke rumah Junmyeon.

Yixing mendapatkan hadiah skorsing akibat dari perkelahiannya dengan Jongdae. Jadi selama ia di skors, ia tidak pergi kemana-mana selain ke rumah Junmyeon.

Waktu skorsingnya memang hanya dua hari setelah Junmyeon dan Yifan memohon kepada guru-guru supaya waktu skorsing Yixing diperpendek.

Junmyeon awalnya khawatir Yixing menjadi murung karena tahu Yifan menyukai Jongdae, tapi perkiraannya salah. Yixing tetap menjadi Yixing yang dulu, Yixing yang selalu cerewet dan Yixing yang selalu meledek kalau masakan Junmyeon keasinan.

Dan Junmyeon bersyukur atas hal itu.

"Hee. Bukannya biasanya pelajar itu suka liburan ya?"

"Yakali aku suka diskors Jun" Timpal Yixing sambil membuka bungkusan donat dan mengambil satu donat cokelat "Aku makan ini ya"

"Hey, nanti kamu kekenyangan buat makan malamnya"

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku cuman makan satu" Jawab Yixing setelah beres mengunyah dan menelan donatnya.

Junmyeon melenguh "Kamu ngerti gak sih, kita malam ini kan mau rayain berakhirnya skorsing kamu, jadi kita mau makan besar. Kita udah belanja sebanyak ini kamu harusnya mengapresiasinya"

"Iya iya" Yixing mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang bungkusan donat di tangan kiri dan donat yang baru satu gigitan ia makan di tangan kanan kemudian berkata dengan semangat "Kita makan besar" untuk mengapresiasikan apa yang Junmyeon katakan tadi.

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangan kosongnya dan mengangkatnya sampai sebatas dada sambil berkata "Sekali lagi"

"Kita makan besar yey"

"Sekali lagi"

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "Jadi Jun" Ucapan Yixing yang seharusnya bukan seperti itu membuat Junmyeon memasang wajah heran dengan tangan yang masih mengepal di depan dada "Selama aku diskors, apa hubungan kamu sama Kyungsoo ada perkembangan?"

Pertanyaan Yixing membuat Junmyeon ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat wajahnya sedikit meringis hingga ia sedikit menurunkan kepalan tangannya.

Melihat ekspresi Junmyeon Yixing langsung berasumsi "Nggak ada kemajuan kan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah lelah. Ia lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi "Seriusan. Kamu gak manfaatin kesempatan yang udah aku kasih sama kamu"

Junmyeon menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan mulai mengikuti Yixing "Ta-tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Kalau kamu gak ada, Kyungsoo juga gak bareng sama aku. Dia juga makan siang sama yang lainnya kayak dulu. Pulang sekolah dia sibuk sama—"

"Kamu pikir Kyungsoo mau deketin kamu duluan? Dasar pengecut, bodoh " Ujar Yixing menyela kalimat Junmyeon yang belum sempat Junmyeon selesaikan. Ia juga menekankan kata pengecut dan bodohnya.

Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya setelah mendengar ocehan Yixing yang menurutnya menusuk sekali. Tapi jujur saja, ia pikir Yixing ada benarnya juga.

Junmyeon ikut menghentikan langkahnya setelah Yixing menghentikan langkahnya untuk yang kesekian kali "Tadinya aku mau ngomong gitu" Ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

Junmyeon tersenyum miris "Kamu udah bilang itu dengan keras, sih"

" _Well_ , kalau gak ada kemajuan itu sesuatu yang gak bisa digimana-gimanain lagi sih" Lanjut Yixing dengan nada sedikit meledek tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Junmyeon barusan. "Sip. Aku mau buatin rencana buat kamu"

"Hah?"

"Setelah merenung selama dua hari, aku mau jadi orang yang lebih baik. Nah salah satunya aku bisa jadi malaikat cinta buat nolongin kamu" Ujar Yixing sambil berbalik menghadap Junmyeon dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Apa sih, geli" Adalah respon yang diberikan Junmyeon

"Terserah apa kata kamu" Ujar Yixing masih dengan senyuman lebarnya "Pokoknya aku mau jadi cupid" Yixing mengangkat donatnya sampai di atas kepalanya "Gimana? Aku udah kelihatan kayak malaikat?"

"Nggak. Sama sekali nggak" Jawab Junmyeon yang sudah lelah dengan kelakuan aneh Yixing hari ini.

.

.

.

"Wah ada Zhang Yixing"

"Iya, Zhang Yixing disini"

"Yixing kembali ke sekolah"

Adalah suara-suara dari kerumunan orang yang berkumpul menyambut kedatangan Yixing dan Junmyeon di depan gerbang.

"Zhang Yixing, kami sangat mengagumi usaha kamu" Yixing dan Junmyeon yang tadinya hanya bisa mematung heran karena tidak mengerti semakin tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang ini.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon akhirnya

"Kami jadi fans Yixing setelah melihat perkelahiannya sama Jongdae" Jawab salah satu dari orang dikerumunan itu. Junmyeon _sweatdrop_ seketika. Orang-orang semakin aneh, mungkin setelah ini ia harus segera bertaubat karena sepertinya dunia mau kiamat.

"Pertarungan antara boss Jongdae dan Yixing itu sebenarnya kemenangan Yixing kan?"

"Kamu bertarung dengan Jongdae untuk cinta kamu, itu keren banget"

Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu dengan wajah yang ditutup dengan sebelah tangannya seakan berkata 'duh gusti'

"Tenang semua!" Ujar Yixing dengan keras sehingga suaranya mengalahkan suara orang-orang itu dan berhasil membuat mereka jadi diam seketika

"Pertarungan itu sangat sulit dan butuh banyak perjuangan" Yixing mengacungkan tangan kanannya sehingga kobaran semangat semakin terasa dari kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkannya "Akan tetapi, orang terakhir yang berdiri adalah pemenangnya. Dengan kata lain—" Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang karena setelah ini ia akan mengeraskan suaranya "AKULAH PEMENANG YANG SEBENARNYA!"

"Woaaaaahhh" pidato singkat Yixing barusan membuat orang-orang yang mengaku fans Yixing bersorak penuh kekaguman. Mereka bahkan sampai mengangkat kepalan tangan mereka ke udara.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon langsung mendorong tubuh Yixing untuk segera menjauh dari kerumunan orang aneh itu sambil berkata "Udah-udah, berhenti main-mainnya" sebelum Yixing terinfeksi keanehan mereka.

Walaupun dengan kelakuan Yixing yang masih melafalkan kata "Huahahaha" dengan kedua tangan dipinggang dan dada yang dibusungkan sudah menjadi tanda Yixing sudah terinfeksi, setidaknya virus itu tidak menaikan levelnya ke stadium lanjut.

.

.

.

"Kyungie, aku kembali ke sekolah" Teriak Yixing riang sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kelas dan langsung menerjang Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang duduk manis ke dalam pelukan diiringi dengan kalimat "Aku kangen banget sama kamu"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Yixing "Aku juga" Jawabnya. "Maaf ya, aku gak bisa main ke rumah kamu, habisnya akhir-akhir ini club jadi sibuk"

Yixing menggeleng setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo "Gak apa-apa kok, aku ngerti"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu baru dateng jam segini?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Yixing yang datang di menit-menit terakhir sebelum bel masuk berbunyi karena biasanya Yixing dan Junmyeon selalu datang jauh sebelum itu.

"Kita tadi dihadang sama orang-orang dulu di gerbang" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang seharusnya hanya untuk Yixing (karena kata dari pertanyaan itu 'kamu' bukan 'kalian') malah dijawab oleh Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara Junmyeon mengubah sedikit ekspresi wajahnya sejenak karena sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang senyuman lebarnya "Oh. Iya iya" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti jawaban Junmyeon karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak begitu menangkap apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon.

"Yixiiiiing" Teriakan dari Yifan datang hanya beberapa detik setelah Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat mereka tersentak kaget dan sontak menoleh kearah suara Yifan datang.

Dan mereka kembali dibuat kaget oleh Yifan yang tiba-tiba menangkupkan badannya di lantai di hadapan Yixing.

"Ka-kamu ngapain, Fan?" Tanya Junmyeon yang lagi-lagi menemukan orang aneh. Ia benar-benar akan taubat sepulang sekolah nanti.

Bukannya menjawab, Yifan malah memajukan tangan kanannya kedepan sambil berkata "Selamat pagi, Yixing"

Yixing yang masih melongo sontak menjawab "Yi-Yi-Yifan, se-selamat pagi"

Yifan kembali memajukan tangan kirinya sehingga kedua tangannya menjadi sejajar "Selamat pagi juga, Junmyeon"

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon

"Kenapa? ya karena ini pagi-pagi jadi aku ngucapin selamat pagi" Jawab Yifan enteng.

"Bukan itu kampret" Ujar Junmyeon gemas dengan jawaban Yifan yang tidak nyambung meskipun memang pertanyaan Junmyeon yang kurang spesifik "Tapi pose kamu!"

"Oh ini namanya pose penuh dengan kekaguman"

"Pose penuh dengan kekaguman?" Ulang Junmyeon memastikan. Wajahnya memandang Yifan _horror_ , apa pula itu 'pose penuh dengan kekaguman'?

"Ya! Karena perasaan aku terhadap Yixing gak bisa ditunjukan hanya dengan berlutut atau bersujud, makanya aku tengkurap"

Junmyeon yang mendengar penjelasan Yifan memundurkan badannya selangkah sehingga pinggangnya bertemu dengan ujung meja. Apa itu? Yifan dapat teori itu dari mana? Yifanpedia?

"Yixing" Panggil Yifan sambil menoleh kearah Yixing dengan badan yang masih tengkurap.

"Ya!"

"Tidak peduli untuk siapapun, kamu gak seharusnya berkelahi lagi" Walaupun perkataannya menegur, tapi wajahnya tidak demikian. Yifan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyuman penuh dibibirnya.

"Huh?"

"Kalau kamu gak bisa maafin seseorang, kamu harus bicara baik-baik dulu sama orang itu"

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Yifan, Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata "Umm"

Junmyeon tersenyum setelah menyaksikan semua itu. Rasa khawatirnya terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya ternyata tidak seburuk itu karena ia melihat Yifan yang kembali ceria dan Yixing pun demikian. Mereka ternyata lebih kuat dari yang Junmyeon kira.

Meskipun hal itu ditunjukan dengan kelakuan mereka yang jadi absurd.

.

.

.

"Kamu kenapa Fan?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat Yifan yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggores-goreskan tinta pada selembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Yifan menengok kearah Jongin "Jadi gini, rencananya di acara pentas seni nanti, kita akan sekalian mengadakan _party_ , jadi acara pentas seninya jadi malam hari" Jawab Yifan dengan semangat.

"Wah hebat tuh"

Yifan mengangguk "Umm. Tapi osis kekurangan orang buat bantu-bantu persiapan buat acara itu. gimana ya?" Yifan terdiam sejenak, wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir "Ah. Siapa yang mau bantu buat persiapan acara pentas seni? Karena acaranya akan merangkap dengan _party_ , jadi persiapannya harus lebih ekstra, jadi siapa yang mau?" Ujar Yifan dengan keras sehingga terdengar oleh satu kelas dan membuat mereka seketika menoleh kearah Yifan.

"Aku mau Fan" Jongin orang pertama yang mengacungkan tangannya.

'Kayaknya seru tuh, aku ikut" Seorang pemuda tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol juga ikut mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku juga" Ujar pemuda tinggi yang lain. Chanyeol dan Sehun—pemuda barusan—itu memang seperti geng Jongin-Yifan-Junmyeon, _always together_.

"Yixing, kamu mau ikut juga?" Ajak Jongin yang melihat Yixing hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Ah iya, Yixing ikut aja" Saran Sehun yang ditimpali anggukan Chanyeol.

"Ka-kalau kalian nyuruh, aku sih oke aja" Jawab Yixing kemudian tangannya menunjuk kearah Junmyeon "Kamu juga harus ikut Jun"

"Aku?" Junmyeon malah ikutan jadi menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku kan jadi panitia, ya aku pasti ikut lah"

"O-Oh" Duh Yixing jadi tengsin sendiri, kemudian ia berdeham untuk menyamarkan rasa malunya "Ka-kalau gitu Kyungsoo ikut juga ya"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan memamerkan kedua telapak tangannya "Aku gak bisa, di club lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Maaf ya" Tolak Kyungsoo tidak enak.

"Oh, iya deh"

"Sip. Jadi, tambahannya di kelas ini ada Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Yixing" Ujar Yifan sambil mencatat nama-nama itu di kertas tadi "Jadi malam kalian temenin aku buat nyari ornamen buat hiasan ruangan ya"

"Malam ini?" Tanya Jongin

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau malam ini aku ada pemotretan. Jadi aku gak bisa" Ujar Jongin sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak "Tapi, kalau besok aku bisa bantu-bantu kalian buat dekor ruangannya kok"

"Oh yaudah, gak apa-apa"

.

.

.

..

Dan disinilah Junmyeon dan Yixing sekarang. Duduk di salah satu meja café untuk menunggu Yifan dan yang lainnya untuk melihat-lihat ornament untuk properti acara.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun dan Chanyeol datang menghampiri meja yang diduduki Junmyeon dan Yixing.

"Maaf agak telat" Ujar Sehun setelah sampai dihadapan Junmyeon dan Yixing

"O-oh, gak apa-apa, kita juga belum lama sampai sini kok" Jawab Junmyeon

"Malam ini dingin ya" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap telapak tangannya.

"Aku bilang juga pakai sarung tangan" Ujar Baekhyun yang barusaja tiba dengan Yifan.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kamu disini juga?" Tanya Junmyeon heran melihat Baekhyun, karena tadi waktu Yifan mendata siapa yang akan membantu, Baekhyun tidak mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku juga mau ikut Chanyeol" Jawab Baekhyun, kemudian ia mendekati telinga Junmyeon untuk berbisik "Dia suka genit kalau gak diawasin" yang dijawab senyum miring Junmyeon seakan berkata "Hoo begitu ya"

Baekhyun terkekeh, sebelum Chanyeol bertanya apa yang ia bisikan kepada Junmyeon, Baekhyun langsung berkata "Udah yuk duduk"

"Oke, jadi meja ini juga buat kita" Chanyeol menunjukan tangannya ke bangku seberang bangkunya Junmyeon "Sip. Yixing berdiri dulu"

Yixing yang keheranan dengan perintah Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut.

"Sehun, kamu duduk di sana" Perintah Chanyeol selanjutnya sambil menunjuk tempat yang Yixing duduki barusan.

"Oke" Jawab Sehun sambil melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol yang akhirnya membuat Yixing terusir dari tempatnya barusan.

Kemudian Chanyeol mendaratkan pantatnya di sebelah Sehun sehingga tidak ada ruang lagi untuk Yixing di sana "Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Junmyeon ya" dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut.

"Nah Yixing sama Yifan duduk disana ya" Chanyeol menunjuk bangku seberang yang ditunjuknya tadi. Dan mereka hanya bisa menurut meskipun masih dengan tampang keheranan. Dan sebenarnya buat apa mereka menuruti perintah Chanyeol?

"Tu-tunggu" Ujar Baekhyun yang sadar paling cepat dengan perintah semena-mena Chanyeol "Kenapa kamu malah ngatur?"

"Udahlah, kan udah pada nempel juga kan pantatnya" Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Ta-tapi… Junmyeon juga harusnya duduk disana, kan?" Baekhyun menunjuk bangku yang diduduki Yifan dan Yixing.

Sehun yang mendengar saran Baekhyun langsung menyipitkan matanya sehingga tambah sipit "Hee… sebegitu gak maunya kamu duduk sebelahan sama Junmyeon?"

Baekhyun jadi gelagapan "Bu-bukan gitu" Jawab Baekhyun cepat. Ia kemudian melirik takut-takut kearah Junmyeon, takutnya Junmyeon merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sehun yang sebenarnya salah paham. Dan Junmyeon ternyata hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Yaudah. Yuk pesen makanan" Ujar Chanyeol menyudahi acara protesnya Baekhyun sambil berdiri "Siapa yang mau mesenin makanan?"

Yifan yang sedang duduk di depan Yixing langsung berdiri "Biar aku aja yang pesenin kalian" Tawarnya "Yixing mau makan apa?"

"A-aku mau apa aja yang penting hangat"

"Oke, kalau gitu Yifan sama Yixing aja yang ke sana ya" Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung mendaratkan pantatnya kembali.

Dan Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk.

Setelah Yifan dan Yixing pergi untuk memesan makanan, Junmyeon langsung menepuk meja di hadapan Chanyeol "Apa sih yang kalian rencanain?" Tanyanya curiga dengan kelakuan aneh mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang menumpukan dagunya di tangannya tersenyum miring kemudian ia malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan "Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

Junmyeon merotasikan bola matanya "Jangan pura-pura bodoh deh. Kalian sengaja kan masang-masangin Yixing sama Yifan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Junmyeon "Ketahuan ya" Ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa "Yaudahlah, kalau gitu aku mau kamu bantuin kita juga buat deketin Yifan sama Yixing"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pikir, Yifan sama Yixing itu bakalan jadi pasangan yang cocok"

"Iya aku juga" Timpal Sehun menyetujui, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa diam sambil memainkan sedotan yang sudah tersedia di meja itu.

"Dari yang aku denger, Yixing itu mantannya Yifan kan yah, dan aku yakin Yixing itu pasti masih suka sama Yifan. Sebagai orang yang paling deket sama Yixing sekarang, kamu pasti sadar kan kalau Yixing suka Yifan?"

Junmyeon hanya bisa mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia jadi ingat bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol ada diantara kerumunan orang yang waktu itu menghadangnya dan Yixing dan mengaku sebagai fansnya Yixing.

"Terus meskipun gak ditunjukin, Yifan pasti masih sedih karena ditolak Jongdae, jadi Yixing bisa nyembuhin Yifan. cocok kan?"

"Kalian salah" desis Junmyeon yang membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali ke alam sadarnya "A-ah, nggak maksud aku—" Ujarnya cepat tanpa berniat melanjutkan kalimat yang menggantung barusan karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan karena ia juga heran kenapa ia berkata demikian.

Ia juga heran dengan kata yang keluar dari bibirnya karena merekalah yang sebenarnya 'benar'.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam mereka melanjutkan rencana mereka untuk melihat-lihat barang yang akan digunakan untuk properti pentas seni nanti.

Junmyeon melihat Yixing yang memamerkan lesung pipinya mengagumi ornamen bintang, dan disebelahnya ada Yifan yang juga ikut tertawa-tawa kecil bersama Yixing. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Junmyeon hanya bisa tertegun melihat keakraban keduanya. Setelah melihat itu, sebuah pikiran langsung melintas di otaknya.

Yixing menyukai Yifan. Ia menunduk lalu memainkan poninya. Bukannya Junmyeon memang sudah tahu dari awal, kan? Tapi kenapa ia… entahlah Junmyeon juga tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa… kurang nyaman? Entahlah Junmyeon juga tidak mengerti.

"Hey, Junmyeon" Suara Baekhyun menarik Junmyeon kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menarik-narik kain yang menempel di lengan Junmyeon yang menunjukan bahwa Baekhyun sudah memanggil-manggil Junmyeon dari tadi.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Menurut kamu gimana?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. "Apa kamu setuju sama Chanyeol dan Sehun kalau Yifan sama Yixing itu cocok?" Lanjut Baekhyun setelah melihat kedua alis Junmyeon bertaut yang menandakan Junmyeon tidak mengerti pertanyaannya.

"A-aku—"

"Nggak kan?" Serobot Baekhyun tanpa memberi kesempatan Junmyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Meskipun orang-orang bilang begitu, tapi kamu gak setuju kan?"

Junmyeon menatap heran Baekhyun "Kenapa kamu bisa nyimpulin itu?"

"Karena meskipun orang-orang bilang kalau kamu sering sama Yixing karena kalian tetanggaan, tapi di mata aku, kamu itu perhatian banget sama Yixing. Nggak, kalian saling peduli satu sama lain. Dan sebenarnya kamu itu suka kan sama Yixing?"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan selalu dukung kamu. Aku janji!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang memancarkan kesungguhan.

"Tu-tunggu Baek—"

"Baekhyun, ayo sini" Suara Sehun menginterupsi perkataan Junmyeon.

"Iya, aku kesana" Jawab Baekhyun. Ia menghadap Junmyeon lagi sambil berkata "Jangan nyerah yah Jun" kemudian ia menghampiri Sehun, Yifan, Yixing dan Chanyeol tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Junmyeon untuk melanjutkan perkataan yang tadi.

.

.

.

"Yixing, Jongin emangnya gak apa-apa kalian bantuin kita disini? Gimana sama persiapan dance kalian?" Tanya Junmyeon yang sedang menggantung-gantungan lonceng-lonceng kecil pada seutas tali untuk hiasan panggung pentas seni nanti.

"Nggak kok. Aku sama Jongin udah siap" Jawab Yixing yang juga sedang menggantungkan lonceng "Iya kan Jongin?"

"Ah iya" Timpal Jongin yang juga sedang ada disana. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Junmyeon

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka mendekor ruangan itu untuk acara pentas seni yang akan diadakan besok lusa.

"Yifan, itu buat properti juga?" Tanya Sehun yang meihat Yifan membawa sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sekitar duapuluh kali tiga puluh senti di tangannya.

"Ah iya sih. Ini bahan buat bikin spanduk, tapi disini gelap jadi rencananya aku mau bikin ini di luar"

"Oh kalau gitu, Yixing bantuin Yifan aja sana" Saran Sehun, dan Junmyeon bersumpah ia melihat kilatan aneh di mata Sehun.

"Boleh tuh, Yuk Xing" Ajak Yifan dan dibalas anggukan Yixing. Sehun kemudian mendorong-dorong tubuh keduanya supaya cepat-cepat pergi meskipun niatannya bukan untuk mengusir

"Aku juga mau beli minum dulu" Ujar Chanyeol sambil bangkit berdiri "Kalian mau nitip?"

"Aku _pass_ " Jawab Jongin dan ditimpali "Aku juga" Oleh Junmyeon.

"Aku ikut Chan" Sehun malah ikut mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol. Kemudian tinggal Jongin dan Junmyeon yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Seriusan. Mereka itu kenapa sih?" Ujar Junmyeon setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura gak tahu. Kamu tahu kan aku ngomongin soal Yixing" Jawab Junmyeon agak sewot "Maksud aku tentang… umm… Yixing yang suka Yifan?"

Junmyeon kemudian menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kanannya. "Aku bener-bener gak ngerti, akhir-akhir ini orang-orang suka masang-masangin mereka"

Jongin malah terkekeh mendengar keluhan Junmyeon "Kamu cemburu?"

"Hah?" Adalah respon yang diberikan Junmyeon pada pertanyaan Jongin "Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Lanjutnya dengan nada agak tinggi yang menunjukan kalau Junmyeon benar-benar menyangkal hal itu. Kemudian ia kembali memelankan suaranya "Aku cuman… gak suka aja kalau ada orang luar yang ikut campur sama urusan percintaan orang lain, atau kayak gitu lah"

Jongin hanya menaikan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar alasan Junmyeon. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terkekeh lagi "Mungkin perasaan kamu kayak seorang ayah yang mau ditinggal nikah sama anaknya"

Junmyeon menghela nafas "Aku gak tahu. Aku gak pernah punya anak dan aku juga gak punya ayah"

"Perasaannya itu kayak… kamu gak mau lihat dia terluka, dia nangis, dia jatuh. Melihat orang yang paling berharga di hidup kamu diambil oleh orang lain darimu tanpa tahu orang itu akan menyayanginya seperti kamu menyayanginya"

"Aku gak pernah berpikiran kayak gitu" elah Junmyeon

"Ya… walaupun kamu bukan ayahnya tapi kamu sayang sama dia, padahal kamu udah punya orang yang kamu sukai. Ini bener-bener kayak main rumah-rumahan dan kalian bertiga itu pemainnya. Kayak… pura-pura jadi ayah, ibu, sama anak"

Junmyeon yang mendengar Jongin terus membahas tentang ayah-anak membuat Junmyeon jadi _snap out_ juga. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil berkata "Kamu ngomongin apa sih?" Ujarnya dengan nada tinggi atau bisa disebut membentak.

"Wah wah tenang" Ujar Junmyeon sambil menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi Junmyeon yang mengeras "Udahlah, lupain aja"—mungkin seharusnya, kalian berhenti main rumah-rumahan sebelum lebih banyak orang yang akan terluka lanjut Jongin dalam hati dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menatap tas karton yang Yixing berikan padanya.

"Itu buat kamu" Jawabnya setelah Junmyeon menerima tas itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Buat aku?"

Yixing mengangguk "Buka aja"

Junmyeon menurut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak di dalam tas itu. Dan ia menatap heran benda yang ada dalam kotak itu "Suit?"

"Iya" Jawab Yixing dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Buat apa?"

Pertanyaan Junmyeon membuat Yixing merotasikan bola matanya "Ya buat dipakai lah. Kamu pakai itu besok di acara pentas seni"

"Kenapa aku harus pake ini?"

"Besok kan kamu mau nembak Kyungsoo, jadi kamu penampilan kamu harus keren"

Iya, rencananya Junmyeon akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo pada saat pentas seni. Itu saran Yixing, sih. Yixing bilang waktunya pas karena orang-orang akan berada di sana sampai malam. Dan Yixing juga bilang kalau malam itu waktu yang romantis untuk menyatakan cinta karena disaksikan oleh taburan bintang di langit sana.

Junmyeon hanya mengiyakan, dan sisanya malah Yixing yang mengatur. Bahkan Yixing juga yang bilang kepada Kyungsoo kalau Junmyeon akan menunggunya di depan sekolah.

Dan sekarang Yixing bahkan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Junmyeon. Dan itu jujur saja membuat Junmyeon heran. Kenapa Yixing sebegitu niatnya membantu Junmyeon, padahal seharusnya setelah tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan Yifan, perjanjian mereka tidak usah diteruskan.

Ah tidak. Justru karena kejadian waktu itu, kesempatan Yixing untuk mendapatkan Yifan lebih terbuka lebar. Ia sudah mendapatkan banyak dukungan dan Jongdae juga sudah tidak ada.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran-pikirannya barusan, ia kemudian kembali fokus pada apa yang ada di tangannya.

Junmyeon membolak-balikan suit yang berada di tangannya. Keren. Dan Junmyeon hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya setelah melihat harga yang tertera pada _price tag_ yang lupa dibuang oleh Yixing.

"Aku kembaliin ini" Ujar Junmyeon sambil menyodorkan suit yang dipegangnya kehadapan Yixing. Suit itu terlalu mahal untuknya, bahkan ia melihat harganya sampai berapa kali, takutnya nol nya kebanyakan dan hasilnya tetap harganya segitu.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu kemahalan tahu" Jawab Junmyeon yang membuat Yixing merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membuang _price tag_ "Kamu sengaja beliin suit semahal itu buat aku?"

"A-aku itu—" Yixing jadi gelagapan, otaknya memutar cepat untuk mencari alasan "Se-sebenarnya itu tadinya buat aku, tapi aku lupa kalau aku kan mau tampil jadi aku pakai kostum buat dance, jadi daripada gak kepake aku kasih aja sama kamu" Jawab Yixing bohong karena jika ia jujur kalau ia memang sengaja membelikan Junmyeon suit itu, Junmyeon pasti tidak akan menerimanya.

"Oh, jadi ini dipinjemin? Oke deh, makasih ya, nanti aku kembaliin"

"Nggak usah. Buat kamu aja"

"Nggak. Ini punya kamu jadi aku harus ngembaliin ini"

"Yaudah terserah kamu"

.

.

.

"Waaaaah, Xingie manis sekali" Ujar Ibunya Junmyeon dengan kedua tangan dipipinya setelah melihat Yixing dalam balutan kostum dancenya. Warna merah seketika menjalari pipi Yixing yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Junmyeon. "Myeonie juga sini lihat" Teriak ibu kearah kamar Junmyeon karena Junmyeon masih berada di kamarnya.

"Iya" Jawab Junmyeon kemudian ia membuka pintunya.

"Wah, Myeonie juga keren banget" Mata ibunya jadi berbinar-binar setelah melihat anaknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan suit yang menempel di badannya. Tidak lupa Junmyeon juga mengoleskan minyak rambut sehingga rambutnya terlihat kinclong.

Yixing juga tersenyum melihatnya "Syukur deh, ukurannya pas" Ujarnya setelah melihat Junmyeon yang benar-benar cocok dengan pakaian itu.

"Umm" Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

Junmyeon melepaskan syal yang ia pakai setelah melihat Yixing yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri yang menunjukan bahwa ia kedinginan. Kemudian ia melingkarkan syal merah itu ke leher Yixing seperti waktu itu "Kamu bisa masuk angin. Harusnya kamu pakai jaket dulu aja" Ujarnya setelah selesai mengalungkan syal itu.

"Umm, makasih" Ujar Yixing sambil menenggelamkan sedikit wajahnya kedalam syal itu.

Junmyeon kemudian melihat sekelilingnya "Waah, udah rame ya" ujarnya kagum. Padahal acaranya dimulai agak malam tapi masih sore seperti ini sudah banyak orang yang datang. Mungkin mereka akan tampil juga karena sebagian dari mereka ada yang membawa pasangan, keluarga, dan yang lainnya.

Bicara soal keluarga, Junmyeon jadi berpikir apakah papa Yixing benar-benar akan datang?

"Itu gak penting" Ucapan Yixing membuat Junmyeon seketika menoleh "Malam ini ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kamu lakuin. Kan?"

Junmyeon yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Yixing langsung mengangguk "I-iya" Jawabnya. Ia memegang kotak kado yang ia beli untuk Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia merasa perutnya tiba-tiba mulas jika ia ingat rencananya malam ini.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke _backstage_ untuk persiapan karena hari ini Yixing akan tampil. Mereka berjalan dalam hening karena Yixing terus-terusan memandang layar handphonenya sambil mengetikan sesuatu.

Junmyeon menangkap tubuh Yixing yang hampir terjatuh karena tersandung. "Kalau lagi jalan gak boleh sambil lihat hp" Tegur Junmyeon karena Yixing jadi tidak melihat batu yang ada di hadapannya tadi karena matanya lebih fokus kepada layar hp.

"Iya iya" Ujarnya sambil memasukan hpnya ke dalam tas.

Dan ternyata Yixing menurut waktu di jalan saja karena ia kembali fokus kepada hpnya bahkan ketika Jongin sedang menata rambut Yixing.

"Ugh, Jangan nunduk terus, Xing" Ujar Jongin gemas karena Yixing yang terus menunduk untuk menatap layar hpnya dan membuat rambutnya jadi tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Jongin.

Yixing langsung mendongak "Rambut aku gak usah diapa-apain juga gak apa-apa"

Jongin menghela nafas lelah "Gak boleh gitu. Kalau kamu mau tampil itu harus maksimal, termasuk penampilan kamu" Ujarnya dan membuat Yixing jadi menurut dan membiarkan Jongin memainkan rambutnya sesuka hati.

Junmyeon yang memperhatikan keduanya diam-diam membenarkan perkataan Jongin karena ia melihat Jongin yang seperti bintang betulan. Jongin memang 'mandandani' Yixing setelah ia selesai mendandani dirinya sendiri, dan penampilannya terlihat keren dengan pakaian yang senada dengan pakaian Yixing walaupun berbeda bentuk tapi terlihat serasi, dan rambut klimis yang serasi dengan pakaiannya sekarang.

Jongin jadi sedikit panik ketika seorang panitia muncul di depan pintu dan meneriakan "Setelah ini giliran Kim Jongin dan Zhang Yixing ya" karena ia belum beres menata rambutnya Yixing.

Setelah puas dengan pekerjaannya, Jongin langsung mengambil hp yang masih ada di genggaman Yixing dan memberikannya kepada Junmyeon sambil berkata "Ini nitip dulu ya" dan membuat Yixing dan Junmyeon bingung.

Ia menghiraukan tatapan bingung mereka dan langsung menarik tangan Yixing dan membawanya ke belakang panggung untuk persiapan dan meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih mematung sambil menggenggam hp dan tas Yixing.

Junmyeon akhirnya berjalan ke luar untuk melihat penampilan Yixing dan Jongin dengan masih membawa tas dan hp Yixing. Junmyeon memandang hp Yixing yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia tahu, Yixing terus memandang hpnya karena ia menunggu pesan dari ayahnya. Dan Junmyeon juga tahu, sampai detik ini, ayahnya Yixing belum membalas pesan dari Yixing sama-sekali.

Junmyeon jadi berpikir apakah ayahnya akan benar-benar datang? Kemudian ingatan tentang kejadian lalu waktu ia dan Kyungsoo berdebat seketika melintas di kepalanya. Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ayahnya Yixing pasti akan datang, kan? Tidak peduli seberapa terlambatnya ia datang, ia akan buru-buru datang kesini, kan? Harusnya memang begitu, kan? Karena ia adalah seorang ayah dan itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang ayah.

Pikiran Junmyeon kembali ke dunia nyata setelah ia mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggilnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menonton penampilan dari setiap peserta.

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru dan ia tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo ada di antara kerumunan orang di depan panggung. Ia hanya melihat tanpa berniat menghampiri, karena nanti ada saatnya ia menemui Kyungsoo.

"Wah ada Baekie" Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung menghampiri Baekhyun setelah ia mengucapkan itu. dan sekarang ia hanya bersama Sehun yang tidak berniat mengekori Chanyeol seperti biasanya karena ia merasa hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk kalau mengikuti Chanyeol, haha tidak terimakasih.

"Yang barusan garing ah" Komentar Sehun pada penampilan yang baru saja selesai. Kalau yang barusan selesai, berarti sekarang giliran Yixing. Dan hp yang ada di genggamannya sama sekali tidak menunjukan adanya orang yang menghubungi.

Jongin dan Yixing muncul di atas panggung setelah Yifan yang bertugas sebagai pembawa acara memanggil mereka. Junmyeon tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya ke dekat panggung dan diikuti oleh Sehun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di depan panggung, karena menurut Junmyeon posisinya saat ini membuatnya lebih jelas melihat penampilan mereka.

Sebelum musik dimulai, Junmyeon menyadari Yixing sedang berharap-harap cemas karena itu terlihat jelas sekali dari wajahnya yang melirik ke segala arah sambil menggigit bibir. Namun hal itu seketika hilang saat musik mulai diputar.

Yixing dan Jongin mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka dan disambut sorakan dari para fans Jongin dan fans Yixing juga karena meskipun bukan model seperti Jongin, nyatanya Yixing juga punya fans.

Sementara itu Junmyeon terpana melihat penampilan keduanya (meskipun sebenarnya matanya lebih fokus melihat Yixing). Jongin dan Yixing menggerakan badan mereka dengan luwes dan lincah.

Perpaduan antara musik dan gerakan mereka membuat penampilan mereka bisa menghipnotis orang-orang yang melihatnya. Bukannya Junmyeon berlebihan, tapi nyatanya orang-orang yang ada di sana juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar setelah Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Junmyeon di tengah penampilannya. Ia seolah tidak peduli ayahnya ada atau tidak.

Getaran di tangan Junmyeon yang berasal dari hp Yixing yang ada di genggamannya membuat ia dengan berat hati harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing. Tangannya tidak sengaja membuka pesan yang diterima hp itu dan isi dari pesan itu membuatnya seketika membulatkan matanya

From : Papa

 _Yixing sayang, maaf ya papa gak bisa datang ke sana sesuai janji karena ada pekerjaan yang gak bisa ditinggalin, dan maaf juga soal kita yang tinggal bersama lagi sepertinya harus batal karena tante Michelle hanya ingin tinggal berdua. Papa benar-benar minta maaf ya, jaga diri kamu baik-baik ya sayang._

Genggaman tangan Junmyeon kepada benda kotak itu mengerat. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia percaya kepada orang seperti ini? Junmyeon pikir ketika Yixing dan Ayahnya berusaha memperbaiki hubungan itu adalah hal yang bagus, dan ia mendukung mereka, meskipun sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa kesepian.

Ia jadi sadar bahwa selama ini ayah Yixing hanya memberinya uang kemudian menghiraukannya. Orang itu juga hanya membawanya ke sembarang tempat tanpa mempedulikan keinginan Yixing. Orang itu mengingkari janjinya hanya lewat pesan singkat.

"Junmyeon, kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang ketika menoleh mendapati wajah Junmyeon yang mengeras dengan hp yang sudah padam di genggamannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sehun, ia kembali menatap Yixing yang masih di atas panggung dan menyelesaikan penampilannya. Ia memasukan hp Yixing ke dalam tasnya. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat pesan itu.

Setelah musik berhenti, Yixing terlihat menengok ke segala arah lagi kemudian menunduk kecewa karena ia tidak menemukan orang yang ia harapkan memberi semangat untuknya. Dan itu membuat hati Junmyeon mencelos. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sesak yang hinggap di dadanya. Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Tepukan tangan yang meriah membuat Junmyeon kembali mendongak. Ia lalu melihat Yixing yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia seolah menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewanya.

Junmyeon perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kearah panggung. Suara teriakan yang menyebut Yixing hebat, Yixing yang terbaik dan yang lainnya masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Junmyeon tidak bisa menahan tarikan dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Lihat Yixing, meskipun orang itu—Junmyeon sudah tidak sudi menyebutnya ayah atau papa lagi—tidak ada untuk kamu, tapi banyak orang yang masih peduli sama kamu. Masih menyayangi kamu… termasuk aku.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan membuat orang-orang yang ia lewati memberinya ruang untuk berjalan seolah mengerti meskipun dengan wajah heran.

Katakan Junmyeon egois tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak mau jadi orang munafik kalau jauh di dasar hatinya ia merasa senang dengan kejadian ini. Karena dengan ini, orang itu tidak akan menjauhkannya dengan Yixing kan? Tidak akan memisahkannya dengan Yixing seperti yang ibunya takutkan dan ia tidak akan merasakan kesepian lagi.

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai Yixing. Namun ia harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasakan tarikan di tangan sebelahnya.

"Jun, ikut aku. Ini _urgent_ " Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung menarik tangan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang melihat tampang panik Chanyeol langsung memberikan tas Yixing kepada Sehun "Nitip dulu ya" Ujarnya lalu mengikuti Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melongo.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Yixing di backstage setelah Yixing turun dari panggung "Yixing!" Panggilnya setelah ia melihat sosok Yixing dan Jongin.

Yixing langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan kearahnya "Hey Kyungie"

"Penampilan kamu hebat banget" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum meskipun niat awalnya menemui Yixing yaitu untuk melihat keadaan Yixing. Dan ia merasa lega mendapati fakta bahwa mata Yixing tidak lagi menyorotkan rasa kecewa karena ayahnya tidak datang. Yixing memang semakin kuat, pikirnya.

Dan ia sengaja tidak membahas hal itu karena ia tidak ingin membuat Yixing sedih lagi.

"Makasih yah Kyungie" Balas Yixing dengan senyuman yang masih terukir dibibirnya.

"Yixing!" Panggil seseorang menginterupsi percakapan Yixing dan Kyungsoo "Ini punya Junmyeon" Ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan tas yang sebenarnya kepunyaan Yixing.

"Junmyeonnya mana?" Tanya Yixing setelah menerima tas itu.

"Dia tadi ditarik sama Chanyeol, gak tahu kemana" Jawab Sehun "Yaudah yah, aku mau ke sana lagi"

Setelah Sehun menghilang dari pandangan, Yixing menghela nafas dan menghadap kearah Kyungsoo kembali "Oh iya Kyung, ngomong-ngomong soal Junmyeon, nanti kamu jangan lupa temuin dia ya"

Perkataan Yixing membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. "I-iya" Jawabnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya melilit membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Yixing tesenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo "Dia benar-benar menantikan malam ini" Ujarnya dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali terperangah.

Dan mereka melupakan eksistensi Jongin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

Junmyeon kembali ke ruangan itu setelah melakukan sesuatu yang kata Chanyeol ' _urgent_ ' tadi yang sebenarnya hanya membantunya memasang lampu. Chanyeol bilang ia meminta bantuan Junmyeon karena badan Junmyeon masih gendongable(?). Meskipun sempat merasa kesal, toh akhirnya ia membantunya juga.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Merasa tidak mendapati Yixing, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _backstage_ karena ia pikir Yixing sedang berada disana menghampiri Jongin yang sedang membereskan alat-alat bekas persiapannya tadi.

"Jongin" Panggilnya setelah berada di belakang Jongin.

Mendengar panggilan, Jongin menghentikan sejenak acara beres-beresnya untuk menoleh "Eh Junmyeon"

"Yixing mana?"

"Yixing udah pulang" Jawab Jongin enteng

"Pulang?" Tanya Junmyeon memastikan. Tiba-tiba rasa khawatir menghinggapinya.

"Iya. Tadi dia bilang mau minta kesembuhan sama tuan unicorn… atau semacam itu lah" Jawab Jongin sambil kembali memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas sehingga ia tidak melihat wajah Junmyeon yang mengeras "Emangnya Yixing sakit apa Jun?—"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Jongin, ia langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menjauh dari Jongin.

"—Hey Jun, bukannya kamu janjian dengan Kyungsoo? Oi Jun"

Junmyeon tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jongin. Ia masih memikirkan Yixing. Melihat semua itu, Jongin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sampai buku jari tangannya memutih untuk menahan rasa kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin aku memang tidak pernah bisa maju, gumamnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan keluar berpikir. Ia sudah kira, pasti ada yang salah dengan senyuman Yixing tadi, dan mungkin selama ini. Yixing sudah pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Cih, meminta kesembuhan? Apa itu?

Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya menjadi lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Yixing memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Hal itu yang sedari tadi ia lakukan setelah pulang dari acara pentas seni. Ia sudah capek. Ia sudah capek merasa sedih, hingga ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Lagipula, kenapa ia harus merasa sedih? Karena dari awal memang selalu seperti ini, kan? Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Ia sendiri yang dulu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi,kan? Ia memberikan papanya kesempatan hanya karena Junmyeon menyuruhnya, karena sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih tidak bisa menerima papanya lagi.

Yixing bangkit dari tidurannya dan membenarkan letak syal Junmyeon yang sedang ia pakai. Ia menghirup bau Junmyeon yang menguar dari syal itu. Ia suka aroma itu, aroma yang membuatnya tenang.

Kemudian mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjang. Ia menatap lampu berbentuk unicorn yang terbuat dari kaca itu berkerlap-kerlip indah. Ia meletakan wajahnya di atas meja dengan lengan kanan sebagai bantalan.

"Hey tuan unicorn, sembuhkanlah luka dihatiku" Ujarnya. Tangan kirinya menoel-noel cahaya yang memacar dari tubuh unicorn itu.

Kemudian ia terkekeh sendiri. "Memangnya luka dari mana?"

Kegiatannya menatap lampu itu terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara kaca kamarnya digedor-gedor. Ia langsung menegakkan diri dan memasang badan siaga. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan langkah perlahan ia menghampiri jendela kamarnya dengan tongkat di tangan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Yixing memekik kaget dan matanya membulat setelah ia membuka gorden jendela dan mendapati seseorang yang berkostum… unicorn? Sedang menggedor-gedor jendelanya. Karena terlalu kaget ia jadi menjatuhkan tongkat yang dipegangnya tadi.

Unicorn itu masih menggedor-gedor jendelanya ketika Yixing mundur beberapa langkah.

"U-u-unicorn?"

Unicorn itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan "Woaahh" Yixing langsung menghampiri unicorn yang hampir jatuh karena sudah tidak kuat menahan bobot badannya yang hanya ditahan dengan menumpukan tangannya pada kusen jendela kamar Yixing.

"Bertahanlah" Ujar Yixing sambil membuka jendela kamarnya kemudian membantu mengangkat unicorn itu sehingga ia berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya Yixing.

Yixing menatap unicorn yang sedang mebungkuk dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan pandangan heran "Apa kamu benar-benar unicorn?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yixing unicorn itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Yixing tersenyum geli dan sedetik kemudian ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya "Apaan itu?" Ujar Yixing disela tawanya dan membuat unicorn itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Yixing menghampiri unicorn itu kemudian menarik tangannya sambil berkata "Hey ayo sini". Kemudian ia menuntun unicorn itu ke meja tempat lampunya diletakkan.

"Lihat lihat" Ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk lampu unicorn kecilnya dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya masih menggandeng unicorn itu "Itu unicorn kecil punyaku"

Yixing kemudian menatap unicorn besar itu lagi dengan senyuman lebar yang terukir dibibirnya. Unicorn itu balas menatap Yixing, kemudian ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia memuji lampu itu.

Yixing kembali melebarkan senyumnya setelah melihat _sign_ yang diberikan unicorn itu. "Bagus kan?" Ujarnya bersemangat "Aku suka unicorn itu dan sekarang ada unicorn yang lebih besar"

Unicorn itu memegang kedua tangan Yixing dan membawanya berputar-putar dan membuat Yixing tertawa-tawa senang kembali. Ia benar-benar merasa senang, ia merasa bahwa sakit hatinya benar-benar dibawa dan disembuhkan oleh unicorn itu sehingga tanpa sadar syal yang dipakainya sampai terlepas.

Setelah beberapa putaran Yixing menerjang unicorn itu dalam pelukan dan membuat unicorn itu sedikit limbung dan terjatuh dengan Yixing yang berada di atas tubuh unicorn itu.

Yixing bangkit untuk duduk tanpa beranjak dari atas tubuh unicorn itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan "Terimakasih" lalu ia memegang kepala unicorn itu dan membukanya perlahan seraya berkata "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih—" ia berhasil membuka bagian kepala unicorn itu "—Junmyeon"

Junmyeon yang baru sadar kostum bagian kepalanya di lepas langsung berkata "Hey, jangan dibuka" Kemudian ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya untuk mengambil bagian kepala yang masih dipegang Yixing "Balikin"

Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat Junmyeon yang sedang berusaha bergerak dalam balutan kostum itu padahal Yixing masih menindihnya. "Jadi dapet dari mana kamu kostum ini?" Tanyanya. Tangannya masih mengangkat kepala unicorn di atas kepalanya.

Junmyeon menghentikan gerakannya "Aku dapet itu dari orang yang lagi pake kostum itu" Jawabnya.

"Huh? Oh iya ngomong-ngomong suit kamu mana?" Tanya Yixing yang baru sadar kalau Junmyeon tidak mungkin memakain kostum itu sambil memakai suit.

"Jadi aku nukerin suit itu sama kostum ini" Jawab Junmyeon "Ah, jangan khawatir, nanti aku tukerin lagi kok" Lanjutnya setelah melihat perubahan dari wajah Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafas lelah "Laah, kamu malah ngelepasin suit itu padahal acara kamu sendiri belum dimulai" Yixing bangit dari tubuh Junmyeon dan berdiri membelakanginya "Dasar bodoh. Padahal aku udah nyiapin semuanya"

"Iya maaf maaf" Ujar Junmyeon setelah ia bangkit dan mendudukan diri.

"Gak usah minta maaf" Ujar Yixing sambil menghadap kearah Junmyeon yang masih duduk "Ayo pergi sana. Kyungsoo pasti lagi nungguin kamu"

"Ta-tapi… bajuku udah diganti" Elah Junmyeon. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang dikecilkan "Dan aku juga gak mau ninggalin kamu sendiri"

Yixing tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Kamu pikir aku sedih karena kejadian tadi?" Yixing kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya "Nggak lah, makasih. Aku gak apa-apa kok"

Junmyeon menerima kepala unicorn yang Yixing kembalikan sambil mendengarkan Yixing yang masih berceloteh "Lagian tadi aku seneng bisa menghibur kalian. Tadi itu beneran seru"

Yixing menarik tangan Junmyeon untuk berdiri "Ayo cepet temuin Kyungsoo"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tapi apa sih? Kasian tahu Kyungsoo pasti udah nungguin kamu" Ujar Yixing yang masih berusaha membuat Junmyeon berdiri. "Semangat ya, Kyungsoo pasti nerima kamu" Lanjut Yixing setelah berhasil membuat Junmyeon berdiri.

Junmyeon tersenyum "Terimakasih" Ujarnya. Lalu ia berjalan keluar untuk menemui Kyungsoo sambil membawa kepala unicorn di tangannya.

Yixing menghela nafas panjang setelah Junmyeon pergi "Akhirnya dia pergi" Ujarnya sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat syal Junmyeon yang tergeletak di lantai "Ah aku lupa ngembaliin ini" Ujarnya kemudian ia duduk untuk mengambil syal itu seraya berkata "Ah, ngerepotin"

Ia menatap syal dalam genggamannya. Ia jadi kaget sendiri melihat syal itu perlahan jadi basah oleh air yang… mengalir dari pipinya?

"Huh?" Ia kemudian memegang pipinya sendiri yang sudah basah oleh air yang tanpa sadar keluar dari matanya.

Kenapa ia menangis? Pikirnya.

Oh ia mengerti sekarang. Selama ini ia selalu bergantung kepada Junmyeon, kepada kebaikan Junmyeon. Tapi sepertinya… saat-saat itu akan berlalu. Kyungsoo pasti menyukai Junmyeon juga. Dan Junmyeon juga sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dengan kata lain, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Kemudian ia tidak akan lagi bisa berada di samping Junmyeon seperti sekarang—ah dulu. Ia tidak akan bisa berjalan di samping Junmyeon lagi. Karena seseorang yang akan berada di samping Junmyeon… bukanlah dia.

Yixing tanpa sadar bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku—" Yixing menggantungkan kalimat disela tangisnya "—Gak mau itu terjadi"

Kemudian ia berlari ke luar apartemennya untuk mengejar Junmyeon. Ia terus berlari menabrak apapun yang menghalangi jalannya meskipun ia tahu Junmyeon pasti sudah tidak ada disana. Dan ia benar, setelah ia sampai di halaman depan apartemennya, Junmyeon sudah tidak ada disana.

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah sambil berteriak "Junmyeon" untuk mengeluarkan rasa sesaknya. Ia terus terisak sambil sesekali melafalkan kata itu sampai tubuhnya merosot.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo yang awalnya berniat menemui Yixing karena khawatir dengan keadaannya setelah tahu Yixing pulang lebih awal malah melihat sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak dan ulu hatinya menjadi ngilu.

Ia terpaku di sana melihat Yixing yang masih terisak sambil melafalkan kata 'Junmyeon'.

.

.

.

"Ahh benar-benar kacau" Keluh Junmyeon yang sedang mendudukan diri di teras depan sekolah tempat janjiannya dengan Kyungsoo karena setelah ia berlarian menuju tempat itu, ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku gak bawa hp, dan hadiah buat Kyungsoo juga masih di dalam suit itu" Junmyeon terdiam sejenak dari keluhannya untuk menghela nafas "Haa… aku harus gimana?"

"Unicornnya, bagus ya"

Suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya membuat Junmyeon sedikit kaget dan sontak menengok kearahnya "Kyungsoo" Ujarnya tidak percaya. Ia kira Kyungsoo sudah pulang karena ia terlalu terlambat.

"Hey" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis.

Junmyeon yang tadinya duduk langsung berdiri dan menegakkan diri "Kyungsoo aku—" Ia berniat mengutarakan perasaannya langsung tanpa membuang-buang waktu "Aku—"

Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan ucapan yang sempat ia gantungkan, Kyungsoo sudah menyela "Junmyeon, maaf, tapi izinin aku bicara duluan"

"Ah—umm"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum ia mulai berkata "Jun, apa kamu pernah lihat hantu?"

"Huh? Belum, sih"

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya kemudian ia menempelkan punggungnya pada salah satu tiang penyangga sekolah "Aku percaya kalau hantu itu ada, meskipun aku gak pernah lihat mereka. Dan aku juga gak percaya sama cerita orang yang katanya pernah lihat mereka. Aku pernah berpikir kalau aku ingin melihat hantu meskipun aku penakut"

Junmyeon hanya mendengarkan Kyungsoo meskipun ia belum tahu arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo yang malah membahas tentang hantu.

"Dan juga, dicara yang sama aku percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan jatuh cinta dan bahagia. Dan sepertinya karena aku masih penakut jadi—" Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang sedang memperhatikannya "—Aku masih belum mau melihat hantu"

"Huh?"

"Ah kalau gitu ini udah malem. Aku pulang dulu ya" Ujarnya sebelum Junmyeon sempat mengucapkan apapun. Ia lalu berbalik dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih sedikit ternganga.

"Jadi… aku ditolak?" gumamnya setelah ia melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang hilang ditelan tembok gerbang.

.

.

.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri menyender pada tiang listrik.

Jongin menegakan diri setelah melihat Kyungsoo "Kenapa kamu nolak orang yang kamu suka?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Kyungsoo terperangah mendengar perkataan Jongin, namun ia segera menutupinya dengan sedikit tawa yang dipaksakan "Kamu ngomong apa sih? Jangan sok tahu"

Jongin mendengus ditengah seringainya "Gak ada orang yang nangis setelah nolak seseorang"

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung memegang pipinya yang basah. Ia lalu segera mengusap-usap air itu dengan punggung tangannya yang sialnya malah membuat air itu malah meluber kemana-mana.

Jongin berdecak kemudian ia menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah ia mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku celananya.

Tangan Jongin yang mengusap air mata di pipinya membuat gerakan tangannya sendiri terhenti dan membiarkan Jongin membersihkan air itu dengan sapu tangannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n :

Maaf ya kalau kepanjangan, soalnya aku dari awal udah nentuin aku mau ngecutnya dimana, jadi kalau ngecutnya di tempat lain jadi agak gimana gitu hehe, maaf ya. Dan makasih banget buat dukungannya xD. Mind to rnr again?

.

Big thanks to

akuaXing10, **qwertyxing** , xingmyun, **chenma** , Regina Pearl Luce, **Shin Eun Young** , shikai, **sam** , Didi, **MissMoretz** , cumberbatch's, **Guest** , panda, **Liu** , micopark, **yxingbunny** , niche.


	6. Chapter 6

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

Sebuah cermin yang tergantung di sebuah kamar merefleksikan bayangan seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah menengah atas. Penampilanya sudah rapi, ia juga sudah memakai minyak wangi, tetapi ia masih memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin itu dengan seksama.

Ah memperhatikan kedua matanya, lebih tepatnya. Ia takut masih ada bekas tangisannya semalam meskipun ia sudah mengompresnya dengan es batu.

"Sip" Ujarnya setelah memastikan bahwa matanya sudah tidak bengkak dan wajahnya sudah tidak sembab. Lalu ia turun untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai pelajar. Pergi ke sekolah.

Seperti biasa, sebelum ia berangkat, ia pasti berkunjung ke rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah apartemennya. Meskipun agak enggan karena mungkin sekarang Junmyeon sudah punya kekasih, ia membuka pintu rumah itu tanpa permisi, karena sudah biasa.

Ia menautkan alisnya heran ketika ia sampai di ruang makan ia tidak mendapati ibu yang biasanya sudah _stand by_ menunggu Junmyeon yang masih berkutat dengan baju seragamnya sambil sesekali menghirup uap yang mengepul dari segelas teh.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur setelah ia melihat kepulan asap keluar dari ruangan itu. "Loh kok ibu yang masak?" Tanyanya heran karena setelah sampai di dapur ia mendapati ibu Junmyeon yang sedang mengaduk sup karena biasanya itu tugas Junmyeon untuk membuat sarapan.

Ibu menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menoleh "Eh Nak Yixing, Junmyeon sakit, jadi ibu yang masak" Jawabnya lembut.

"Junmyeon sakit?" Yixing menatap tidak percaya, karena orang bilang penyakit itu tidak menyerang orang bodoh. Oh iya, Junmyeon kan suka dapat peringkat kelas.

"Iya, demam, sekarang dia ada di kamar"

"Aku lihat Junmyeon dulu ya" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Ibu, Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan

Ia melihat Junmyeon yang sedang berbaring dengan plester penurun panas di dahinya setelah ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah kasur yang sedang ditiduri Junmyeon.

Yixing memegang dahi dan pipi Junmyeon, seketika rasa panas menjalari kulit telapak tangannya. Tanpa memakai thermometer pun Yixing tahu suhu badan Junmyeon lebih tinggi dari suhu normal.

Yixing mengangkat tangannya dari pipi Junmyeon ketika si empunya pipi mengerang pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya "Xing" Ujarnya setelah ia melihat Yixing yang sedang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kamu kok bisa sakit Jun?" Tanya Yixing khawatir.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil "Aku gak bisa tidur semalem"

"Kenapa?"

Junmyeon terlihat berpikir dan itu membuat Yixing menunggu jawaban Junmyeon dengan hati yang was-was. Ia berasumsi bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana mereka kemarin malam. Jawabannya dua, antara ditolak dan diterima, dan dari kedua jawaban itu sama-sama membuatnya… galau?

"Kyungsoo—" Ucapan Junmyeon setelah beberapa saat berpikir membuat Yixing segera memperhatikannya "—Dia bilang belum mau melihat hantu"

Jawaban Junmyeon membuat kedua alis Yixing bertaut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Junmyeon malah membahas tentang hantu.

Junmyeon dengan terpaksa melanjutkan setelah menghela nafas "Dia menganalogikan hantu sebagai perasaan cinta atau semacam itu lah, itu sih yang aku tangkep" Junmyeon mengubah posisinya. Ia jadi galau mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya jadi tidak bisa tidur.

Yixing yang sedang memandang Junmyeon yang sedikit murung menunduk. Jadi karena ini Junmyeon jadi sakit. Sampai segitunya kah?

"Jangan murung gitu dong" Yixing mengubah raut wajahnya jadi seceria mentari pagi yang sudah mengintip dari sela-sela gorden kamar Junmyeon. Junmyeon menoleh "Dia bilang kan belum mau, jadi kamu masih ada kesempatan kan?"

Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yixing ikut tersenyum menahan rasa sesak bahkan ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

.

.

.

"Pagi Yixing" Sapaan dari Chanyeol langsung diterima indra pendengarnya ketika ia baru saja melewati pintu kelas. "Loh gak sama Junmyeon? Tumben" Lanjut Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat membalas sapaannya tadi.

"Demam" Jawabnya singkat. Ia lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya dan menghiraukan Chanyeol yang masih berceloteh "Kenapa Junmyeon bisa sakit?"

Ia membuka tasnya dan mengorek apa saja yang ada di dalamnya sebagai pengalih perhatian, karena setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol ia jadi menyadari sesuatu. Ia memang selalu menempel dengan Junmyeon.

Jongin yang tadinya membaca majalah malah jadi memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian ide jahil melintas di otaknya. Ia menghampiri Yixing yang masih mengorek-ngorek tasnya entah untuk mencari apa. Ia duduk di kursi depan bangku Yixing sambil menghadap kearah Yixing.

"Yixing" Ujarnya karena Yixing malah menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Yixing mendongak, ia menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya "Iya?"

Jongin memperlihatkan majalah yang tadi ia baca "Coba baca ini" perintahnya sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada di halaman majalah itu "Dengan keras"

Meskipun dengan tampang heran, Yixing menurut, ia membaca dua kata yang ditunjuk Jongin di majalahnya " _Kiss me_?"

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi kanan Yixing dan membuat si empunya pipi tersentak dan matanya membulat lebar.

"Kamu yang minta" Ujar Jongin dengan senyum jahil yang terukir dari bibirnya. Kemudian ia langsung memutar badan dan ambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari amukan Yixing yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya dengan buku.

"KIM JONGIN RESEEEE!" Teriakan Yixing menggema dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia lalu berlari mengejar Jongin yang sudah kabur ke luar kelas menghiraukan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya karena ia gemas sendiri ingin mencubit wajah model Jongin, kalau perlu nyubitnya pakai gunting.

Jongin merasa dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo yang baru datang sedang berjalan kearah kelas. Langsung saja ia menyembunyikan badannya dibalik punggung Kyungsoo dan menjadikannya tameng.

"Jongin sini" Ujar Yixing setelah sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha meraih Jongin yang sedang memutar-mutar badan Kyungsoo untuk menjadikannya tameng dari serangan-serangan Yixing.

Jongin memeletkan lidahnya meledek "Nggak mau"

"Ayo sini ganteng" Yixing membujuk Jongin dengan senyum yang ia usahakan semanis mungkin, padahal aura hitam sudah menguar dari balik punggung pemuda berdimple itu.

"Gak mau"

"Kalau gak kesini nanti gantengnya hilang"

"Ih, apa hubungannya"

"STOP" Ucapan Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu membuat acara serang-menghindar Yixing dan Jongin terhenti. Kyungsoo sudah pusing dibalik kekiri dan kekanan oleh Jongin.

Kemudian Kyungsoo terkekeh geli "Kalian, pagi-pagi udah main-main gitu. Semangat banget"

Yixing memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili "Jongin sih rese" rajuknya dan membuat Jongin kembali memeletkan lidahnya.

Dan akhirnya mereka malah tertawa-tawa sendiri seolah kejadian kemarin tidak pernah mereka alami. Seakan sudah sepakat untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin, dari mereka tidak ada yang membahas itu sama sekali.

.

.

.

Suara pintu di buka dan diiringi oleh datangnya seorang pria paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai wali kelas membuat forum-forum kecil yang diciptakan oleh murid-murid untuk berbagi gossip terbaru atau sekedar membahas game bubar seketika.

Pria itu berjalan gontai kearah meja. Setelah sampai, ia menghela nafas "Semuanya terbakar!"

"Eh?"

Pria itu mendongak dan menatap murid-murid yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tapi acaranya tidak akan dibatalkan kok tenang saja, jadi semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Oke?"

Yifan mengacungkan tangannya "Maaf pak, saya tidak mengerti maksud bapak apa?" Ujarnya mewakili pikiran-pikiran orang-orang di kelas itu.

"Eh? Saya belum menjelaskan apa-apa?" Tanyanya bingung sendiri yang dibalas gelengan para siswa. Ia jadi meringis "Maaf maaf. Jadi, tadinya sekolah akan mengadakan karyawisata, tapi ternyata hotel yang sudah akan kita booking malah kebakaran. Jadi, sebagai gantinya kita akan mengadakan camping, hebat kan?"

"EHHH?" Teriakan para siswa yang kecewa menggema seketika. Kemudian seisi kelas jadi ricuh oleh keluhan-keluhan para siswa yang tidak mau camping karena menurut mereka camping di gunung itu ribet, harus buat tenda, harus mencari kayu, ah pokoknya ribet.

"Apaan gak asik banget"

"Masa harus camping? Kenapa kebakar sih?"

"Bapak gak bakar hotel itu kok, sumpah"

" _Objection_ , itu gak nyambung banget pak. Hotel kebakaran kok malah jadi camping?"

"Ahhh, males ah"

Teriakan-teriakan siswa yang mengeluh membuat pria itu jadi kehilangan kesabaranannya. Kemudian ia menggebrak meja sehingga menimbulkan suara 'BRAKK' yang keras dan membuat para siswa menutup mulutnya bersamaan.

"Hey kalian bocah manja" Ujarnya setelah memastikan murid-muridnya melihat kearahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil spidol dan menuliskan

' _Not everything goes smoothly in life'_

Oh dia guru bahasa inggris.

Kemudian ia tersenyum kembali. Ia memamerkan tumpukan amplop yang sedari tadi ia pegang "Jadi ini angket yang harus kalian isi—ah Zhang Yixing, karena kamu tetangga Kim Junmyeon, jadi kamu yang kasih ini ya"

.

.

.

Yixing sedang menyeruput _milkshake_ nya ketika Jongin berkata "Junmyeon ditolak Kyungsoo ya?" dan membuat sedikit air yang diminum Yixing masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Mereka sedang ada di sebuah café setelah tadi Jongin mengajak Yixing pulang bersama dan ia juga mengajak Yixing untuk mampir dulu ke tempat itu.

"Uhuk—Uhkk" Yixing yang masih berusaha menenangkan batuknya membuka suara "Kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Aku sahabatnya Junmyeon kalau kamu lupa"

Jawaban Jongin sedikit membuat Yixing meringis. Dengan senyum kikuk Yixing menjawab "Oh iya"

"Awalnya aku juga kaget, karena orang yang deket sama Junmyeon itu kamu kan?"

Yixing memamerkan kedua telapak tangannya "A-aku justru bantuin Junmyeon buat deketin Kyungsoo"

Jongin menumpukan dagunya di tangan dan menggumam. "Cupid, eh?"

Yixing mengangguk kaku lagi. Entah kenapa Yixing merasa auranya canggung padahal biasanya ia santai-santai saja di hadapan Jongin. Mungkin apa yang dibahas Jongin yang membuat suasana jadi seperti ini.

Kemudian hening. Yixing memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang mengubah posisinya menjadi menyender pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada.

"Tapi hubungan kalian itu kelihatannya bukan kayak mak comblang dan kliennya. Aku pikir lebih baik kamu berhenti bermain peran jadi cupid kalau kamu gak mau ada kesalah pahaman lagi"

Yixing menunduk, perkataan Jongin membuat hatinya mencelos, ia bukan orang polos yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin barusan. Ia tahu persis arah pembicaraan Jongin dan ia hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Kenapa kamu gak bangun sebelum kamu terluka lebih dalam? Kamu seharusnya menyudahi ini dan mulai lagi semuanya dari awal" Yixing masih menunduk sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Dengan begitu—" Jongin kemudian memelankan suaranya "—Kamu bisa ngasih aku kesempatan"

Meskipun suara Jongin kelewat pelan sehingga seperti gumaman, Yixing tetap bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas dan itu membuatnya melebarkan matanya.

Ketika ia mendongak, ia mendapati Jongin yang sedang tersenyum "Becanda" Ujarnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak merasa lega dengan ucapan Jongin barusan.

.

.

.

Dengan kepala yang masih agak berat, Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon setelah Yixing menelponnya barusan. Ia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin Yixing berikan padanya, dan Yixing juga segera menutup telpon tadi sebelum Junmyeon sempat mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di balkon, disana sudah ada Yixing yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Yixing langsung melemparkan sebuah buku kepada Junmyeon yang langsung refleks ditangkap oleh Junmyeon meskipun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yixing melemparnya dengan buku.

"Apa ini?" Junmyeon mengacungkan buku itu.

"Di baliknya ada angket buat acara _camping_ " Jawab Yixing singkat. Junmyeon langsung membalikan buku itu dan memang ada amplop yang Yixing tempel di sana. Yixing sengaja menempelkannya dengan buku supaya ketika dilempar, amplop itu tidak terbang.

"Kenapa gak langsung kasih aja—"Yixing langsung menutup lagi jendela dan gorden kamarnya ketika Junmyeon masih mencoba melepaskan amplop itu dari buku "—Hey, kok malah langsung ditutup? Hey Yixing!"

"Apa sih? Berisik" Yixing menatap ketus kearah Junmyeon setelah ia membuka kembali jendela dan gorden kamarnya. "Aku mau makan dulu, nanti mi-nya keburu dingin" Yixing meniup-niup sebuah cup mi instan yang masih mengepulkan uap di tangannya.

"Kamu makan makanan instan lagi?"

Yixing mendengus "Karena kamu berisik, aku makan di depan kamu aja" Yixing menyumpit dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut dan membuat Junmyeon menatapnya kesal.

"Aku kan suka masakin kamu. Kenapa gak makan disini aja sih?" Ujarnya dengan suara agak kencang yang mengalahkan suara seruputan mie yang berasal dari Yixing

Yixing mendelik kearah Junmyeon setelah mie yang ada di mulutnya tertelan semua "Jangan marah sama aku karena Kyungsoo nolak kamu dong"

Ucapan Yixing membuat Junmyeon kembali mengingat hal itu dan membuatnya menunduk "Aku gak marah. Aku cuman agak sedikit frustasi aja. Dan itu bukan berarti aku mau dikasihani ya. Dan kamu harusnya bersikap seperti biasa aja"

"Aku ngelakuin ini demi kamu sama Kyungsoo"

"Eh?"

Yixing menurunkan sumpit yang baru saja akan masuk ke mulutnya dan membiarkan sumpit itu menggantung dengan cup sebagai tumpuan "Kenapa aku bodoh banget ya" Pandangan Yixing masih mengarah pada sumpit yang sudah digantungi mie yang tidak jadi ia makan "Aku bilang aku akan mendukung Kyungsoo dan kamu, tapi aku malah terus bergantung sama kamu. Terus datang ke rumah kamu. Jadi wajar aja kalau Kyungsoo jadi salah paham kan, ya?"

"Jadi kamu pikir, itu alasan dia nolak aku?"

"Iya"

"Tapi aku pikir, itu emang karena dia gak punya perasaan yang sama sama aku—"

"Umm" Gelengan kepala Yixing mengiringi gumamannya "Aku pikir Kyungsoo juga suka sama kamu, hanya saja mungkin dia pikir aku butuh kamu. Terus kamu sendiri gimana? Apa kamu bener-bener mikir kalau Kyungsoo gak suka sama kamu?"

"Y-ya kalau itu—" perkataan Yixing membuat Junmyeon mengingat dulu Kyungsoo yang juga suka terlihat gugup ketika dipuji Junmyeon, wajah Kyungsoo juga sering memerah jika berada dekat dengan Junmyeon dan jujur saja itu membuat harapan Junmyeon naik "—Aku pikir dia juga ada rasa tertarik sama aku, yaa… sedikit, sih"

"Makanya jangan nyerah" Junmyeon yang barusan menduduk langsung menoleh kearah Yixing yang sekarang sedang menatapnya juga "Aku gak akan datang lagi ke rumah kamu. Aku juga gak perlu masakan kamu. Kamu gak perlu lagi bangunin aku kalau aku telat. Aku akan berusaha mandiri. Mulai besok, kita cuman teman sekelas yang kebetulan tetanggaan"

Junmyeon hanya mendengar dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kalau kamu masih ada perasaan sama Kyungsoo, aku yakin Kyungsoo bakal berubah pikiran. Jadi—" Yixing menatap tajam Junmyeon dengan jari telunjuk yang langsung menunjuk wajah Junmyeon "—Kamu juga harus ngelakuin apa yang harus kamu lakuin. Jangan lari dari Kyungsoo. Kamu harus memastikan perasaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya"

"Ta—tapi"

"Rumah kamu… nyaman Jun, tapi ini keputusan aku"

"Aku ngerti" Jawab Junmyeon. Yixing kembali menurunkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Junmyeon "Tapi, jangan sampai bakar rumah yah"

"Oke. Aku janji gak akan ngegunain kompor. Aku dengan ini menyatakan bahwa Zhang Yixing hanya akan memakan makanan instan!"

Junmyeon terkekeh dan membuat Yixing sedikit menoleh "Seriusan. Sampai kapan kamu bakal bertahan?"

Ucapan Junmyeon membuat Yixing agak tersentak, dengan suara pelan ia menjawab "Aku akan bertahan sampai kapanpun" Junmyeon mendongak menatap Yixing "Udah yah, bye" Yixing kembali menutup jendela dan gordennya meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih tertegun mendengar suara Yixing yang sedikit… berbeda?

Setelah menutup jendela, Yixing membalikan badan dan menatap cup yang masih ada di genggamannya tanpa berniat untuk kembali memakan mie yang sudah agak dingin itu.

.

.

.

"Myeonie, ini ketinggalan"

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara ibunya, ia menoleh dan melihat ibunya memegang selembar kertas "Padahal udah ibu tandatangan"

"Oh iya aku lupa" Ujar Junmyeon sambil mengambil alih kertas itu dari tangan ibunya.

"Jadi kamu bener-bener mau camping ya? Wah, seru ya, ibu jadi ingat masa ibu SMA dulu, ah ibu jadi mau camping juga"

"Meskipun ini bukan waktunya buat mikirin camping sih, ya"

"Hah?"

"Ah, nggak, aku berangkat bu"

Kemudian Junmyeon kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung ibunya.

Junmyeon berjalan sendiri. Yixing benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, pagi tadipun ia tidak datang ke rumah Junmyeon. Dan itu membuat ibunya bertanya-tanya apakah mereka bertengkar dan dijawab gelengan Junmyeon, karena mereka memang tidak sedang bertengkar, kan?

"Kalau aku ketemu Kyungsoo, hal pertama yang harus aku lakuin adalah ngucapin selamat pagi" Ujar Junmyeon bermonolog sendiri. Yixing melakukan ini demi dirinya dan Kyungsoo, jadi ia seharusnya tidak membuat pengorbanan Yixing jadi sia-sia, kan?

"Kim Junmyeon"

Junmyeon menoleh kearah suara. Seorang siswa menuju kearahnya sambil berlari-lari kecil dengan tas karton menggantung di tangannya. "Ini" Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan tas karton itu.

"Ini apa?" Junmyeon menerima tas itu setelah sebelumnya hanya memandang dan membiarkan tas itu tetang menggantung di tangan siswa asing itu.

"Sebenarnya aku mau ngembaliin itu sesegera mungkin soalnya itu kelihatan mahal, tapi kemarin kamu gak masuk jadi maaf baru dikembaliin hari ini"

"Oh, kamu orang yang pakai unicorn itu ya?"

"Iya"

"Ah maaf aku lupa"

"Gak apa-apa kok, oh iya omong-omong—" Siswa berambut cepak itu merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan kotak kado yang tidak jadi diberikan kepada Kyungsoo "—Ini ada di saku suit itu, pasti mau dipakai malam itu kan?"

"Oh itu, gak apa-apa kok—" Junmyeon mengambil alih kado itu "—Lagipula aku gak jadi ngebutuhin ini malam itu"

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap gelang berwarna cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecut, akhirnya gelang itu tidak sampai pada orang yang ingin ia lihat memakai gelang ini. Ia berniat menyimpan gelang itu di lokernya ketika suara ceria seseorang menginterupsi

"Selamat pagi, Junmyeon" Junmyeon menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang memamerkan giginya "—Ah apa itu?" Tanyanya langsung ketika ia melihat gelang yang ada di tangan Junmyeon.

"Ah ini?" Junmyeon mengangkat gelang itu "Ah… umm ini apa ya? Barang yang udah gak dibutuhin lagi?"

"Ah kalau gitu buat aku aja" Chanyeol langsung mengambil gelang itu dari tangan Junmyeon dan saat itu juga memasukan gelang itu ke tangannya.

"Hehe lucu ya—eh Yixing, selamat pagi"

Tanpa menjawab sapaan Chanyeol, Yixing yang melihat gelang Junmyeon ada di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan itu dan berniat melepaskan gelang yang sedang melingkar pada tangan tersebut. "Kembaliin" Ujarnya

"Eh? Apa?" Chanyeol malah jadi bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Yixing menarik tangannya.

"Gelang ini punya Junmyeon"

"Iya iya aku lepas aku lepas"

"Pagi-pagi udah pada semangat ya" Ketiga orang yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu langsung menoleh kearah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, dan mereka menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ia melanjutkan "Selamat pagi, semua"

"Pagi" Jawab Chanyeol

Yixing melepaskan tangan Chanyeol lalu membalas kelewat semangat "Selamat pagi Kyungie"

"Se—"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala dengan senyum yang masih terukir di bibirnya menunggu Junmyeon menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Se-Sepertinya aku harus membeli sesuatu" Saking gugupnya, ia jadi salah tingkah dan akhirnya ia malah pergi dengan langkah cepat.

"Eh? Ini udah mau masuk loh" Teriak Kyungsoo pada Junmyeon yang malah semakin mengencangkan laju larinya.

Yixing mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelang yang sudah ada ditangannya setelah melihat itu "Junmyeon bodoh" gumamnya.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya frustasi "Kenapa aku malah lari sih? Dasar bodoh"

.

.

.

"Sip. Kelompok buat camping nanti sudah dibuat ya" Ujar Chanyeol setelah menuliskan daftar-daftar kelompok di papan tulis.

"Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatan itu setelah ia menaruh curiga kalau Chanyeol dengan sengaja membuat Yifan dan Yixing satu kelompok. Ia yang sudah berjanji akan mendukung Junmyeon merasa harus melakukan sesuatu "Bukannya kelompok itu kelihatan aneh, ya?"

"Memangnya aneh sebelah mananya?"

"Ng… itu… anu…" Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa tanpa ada kecurigaan "Itu Yifan sama Yixing—ah bukan, maksud aku—"

"Kalau kamu gak mau sekelompok sama mereka, ya tinggal pindah kelompok saja, tukeran sama aku"

"Diam kamu Jongin!" Suara Baekhyun naik satu oktaf saking paniknya karena bukannya jadi curiga, mereka bisa-bisa malah jadi salah paham. "Itu—Junmyeon gimana?"

Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu jadi kaget sendiri "Eh? Aku? Kalau aku sih gak apa-apa"

"Gak apa-apa?" Diam-diam Baekhyun jadi mengutuk Junmyeon, dia mati-matian supaya Junmyeon satu kelompok dengan Yixing yang di bela hanya menjawab "Aku gak apa-apa". Sialan memang.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jun, udah mau pulang?"

"Yifan?"

Yifan menghampiri Junmyeon sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri "Loh Yixing mana? Kalian gak bareng?" tanyanya setelah tidak mendapati Yixing dimanapun.

"Ah—Yixing ada urusan, katanya"

"Hoo, tapi kayaknya akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang bareng ya?"

Dalam hati Junmyeon membenarkan perkataan Yifan. Yixing belakangan ini memang jadi agak menjauh, sesuai janjinya untuk bersikap sebagaimana teman sekelas yang kebetulan bertetangga. Yixing juga jadi agak canggung kalau berhadapan dengan Jongin, padahal Yixing tidak perlu sampai menjauh dari Jongin juga.

Lalu bayangan Yixing yang berkata akan berusaha hidup mandiri demi dirinya dan Kyungsoo melintas di otaknya mengalihkan pikirannya tentang hubungan Yixing dan Jongin. Sementara apa yang dia lakukan? Selama beberapa hari ini ia malah semakin jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Ia seolah tidak menghargai usaha Yixing untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena… entahlah Junmyeon hanya merasa itu tidak perlu.

Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sampai buku jarinya memutih. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang jadi pengecut, padahal Yixing bilang kalau dia tidak boleh jadi pengecut karena Yixing sudah mempercayainya.

Kemudian dengan masih mengepalkan tangan, ia berjalan meninggalkan Yifan yang masih diam di tempat memperhatikan perubahan wajah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon merasa ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menuju luar gerbang. Ia mengencangkan laju kakinya sehingga ia bisa menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kyungsoo" Panggilnya ketika ia sudah tinggal sekitar dua meter lagi di belakang Kyungsoo.

Merasa terpanggil, Kyungsoo menoleh. Sejenak ia memandang Junmyeon sendu lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar sampai giginya terlihat "Hey Junmyeon"

"Umm… anu, aku—mau minta maaf soal belakangan ini aku jadi agak—umm gimana ya"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" Nada suara Kyungsoo yang kelewat ceria membuat Junmyeon yang tadinya agak menunduk jadi mendongak dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum jahil, dan perkataan Kyungsoo selanjutnya membuatnya sedikit kaget "Aku sama sekali gak apa-apa kok"

Junmyeon tersenyum "Pulang bareng?" tawarnya dan dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo.

Keheningan mewarnai perjalanan mereka sampai Junmyeon menyadari gelang yang tadinya akan ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo sudah melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo—itu?" Junmyeon menunjuk gelang itu.

"Ah ini?" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya supaya gelang itu terlihat lebih jelas "Yixing yang kasih ini. Dia bilang ini barang yang sangat berharga jadi aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. lucu kan?—"

Lagi-lagi Yixing melakukan ini

"—Ah aku ngomongin gelang ini ya yang lucu"

Dan Junmyeon hanya menjawab dengan senyum dan sedikit gumaman. "Oh iya, rambut kamu kelihatan beda, ya" Lanjut Junmyeon untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang sebenarnya hanya dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ini?" Kyungsoo memain-mainkan poninya "Aku memotong poniku sedikit. Tadinya aku mau potong semua sampai botak kalau perlu, tapi nggak ah nanti kasian kalau mataharinya jadi dua nanti bumi makin panas—"

Eh? Kyungsoo berusaha melawak?

"—Tapi aku gak nyangka juga ada yang sadar kalau aku potong poni"

"Ya, itu karena aku selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo" Sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar akan ucapannya sendiri. Sial. Keceplosan.

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Junmyeon jadi tidak sadar baru saja Kyungsoo merubah ekspresi wajahnya jadi sendu. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo malah terkekeh "Wow, pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan, ya"

"Iya" Jawabnya. Setelah ia mengutuki mulutnya, kemudian ia jadi mensyukuri itu karena ia pikir ia memang harus maju. "Oh iya, adik Kyungsoo udah mau masuk SMP ya—"

.

.

.

"Myeonie, seriusan, sebenarnya Yixing kenapa sih? Kenapa dia gak kesini terus akhir-akhir ini?"

Pertanyaan ibu yang tiba-tiba membuatnya seketika lupa caranya untuk menelan. Ia menatap ibunya yang sedang memutar-mutar gelas teh untuk mencari kehangatan dari gelas yang ia pegang.

"Yi-yixing bilang dia mau mandiri bu, jadi dia mau berusaha buat—hidup mandiri" Jawab Junmyeon setelah urusannya dengan masalah menelannya beres. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena memang Yixing bilang begitu.

"Terus makannya gimana?" Suara ibu jadi berubah khawatir "Dia bisa masak sendiri?"

"Dia mau belajar"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Junmyeon tersenyum sendiri, ia jadi ingat Yixing yang kerepotan waktu ia belajar masak, padahal hanya membuat telur ceplok. Lalu kenangan-kenangannya bersama Yixing jadi melintas di otaknya dan membuat senyumnya perlahan memudar.

Entah kenapa ia merindukan moment-moment itu. Ia merindukan senyum Yixing, tawanya, ledekannya, bahkan ketika Yixing menyebutnya bodoh, ia tetap merasa merindukan itu. dan memikirkan itu membuat hatinya jadi terasa—kosong.

"Bu aku mau ngembaliin buku Yixing dulu" Ujarnya. Hanya alasan sebenarnya, karena ia hanya ingin bertemu Yixing. Meskipun ia paham itu keputusan Yixing untuk menjauh, tapi ia hanya ingin bilang bahwa Yixing tidak perlu melakukan itu.

Ia ingin hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Saling menyokong satu sama lain. Berbagi tawa dan kesedihan masing-masing.

.

Dan disinilah Junmyeon sekarang. Di depan pintu apartemen Yixing. Ia akhirnya mengetuk pintu itu setelah sebelumnya hanya berdiri mematung di depan benda persegi panjang itu karena entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

Setelah beberapa ketukan tetap tidak mendapat jawaban, Junmyeon mencoba membuka apartemen itu yang—untungnya—tidak terkunci.

Yixing lupa mengunci pintunya lagi pikirnya karena setelah ia masuk ia tidak mendapati Yixing dimanapun. Dan ia malah menemukan hal yang membuat hatinya mencelos. Ia melihat tumpukan cup-cup bekas mi instan di tempat sampahnya.

Yixing bahkan rela hanya makan makanan instan demi dirinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kesal kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia malah membiarkan Yixing melakukan ini padahal ia pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk Yixing.

Ia memainkan ponselnya untuk mengalihkan rasa bosannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia menunggu Yixing tapi Yixing tidak kunjung pulang. Ia jadi bertanya sendiri, kemana perginya Yixing?

Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi hp Yixing yang malah mendapat ucapan dari operator bahwa nomor Yixing tidak aktif. Ia khawatir Yixing kenapa-kenapa. Tapi ia tepis pikiran-pikiran itu karena ia yakin Yixing baik-baik saja. _Feeling_ nya berkata demikian.

Akhirnya setelah tengah malam, ia akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bicara pada Yixing besok saja karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Yixing akan pulang malam ini.

.

.

.

Setelah guru mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini sudah undur diri dan keluar dari kelas, Junmyeon menengok kearah Yixing. Junmyeon dengan cepat mengemasi barangnya dan bergegas keluar untuk mengejar Yixing yang sudah keluar duluan.

"Yixing tunggu" Suara Junmyeon yang agak kencang itu membuat kaki Yixing seketika berhenti dan menengok kearah Junmyeon. Melihat gelagat Yixing yang akan menghindarinya lagi seperti tadi membuat Junmyeon langsung berkata "Ibu—dia nanyain kamu"

Yixing membuat lengkungan oleh bibirnya "Aku titip salam sama ibu"

"Kenapa kamu gak datang aja langsung ke rumah?" Ujarnya langsung ketika ia melihat Yixing yang hendak beranjak.

"Iya, kapan-kapan"

Jawaban Yixing ternyata tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Tadinya ia berharap Yixing akan menerima tawaran itu dan hubungan mereka akan mulai seperti dulu lagi, tapi ternyata harapannya terlalu tinggi.

"Anu Xing—" Yixing menunggu Junmyeon menyelesaikan kalimat yang ia gantungkan dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di bibirnya "—Aku gak pernah berpikir kalau kamu akan ngelakuin sampai sejauh ini buat aku. Padahal kamu gak perlu ngelakuin itu, karena Kyungsoo juga udah jelas nolak aku kan?"

"Bodoh" Ujar Yixing sambil menyentil kening Junmyeon "Kamu sama Kyungsoo itu mencintai satu sama lain, jadi cuman masalah waktu, nanti Kyungsoo pasti jujur sama perasaannya"

"Dari mana kamu dapat kepercayaan itu?"

"Kamu mau tahu?" Tanya Yixing dan dijawab anggukan Junmyeon "Aku punya alasan untuk percaya itu. maksudnya aku percaya sama kamu"

"Eh?"

"Kyungsoo itu sahabat aku. Dan aku percaya kalau kamu orang yang layak untuk mendampingi sahabat aku"

"Yaudah aku duluan ya" Lanjut Yixing sambil berlalu menghiraukan Junmyeon yang masih tertegun di tempat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tersirat sekali kalau ia masih mencerna kalimat dari Yixing.

Hati Junmyeon ingin mencegah Yixing pergi dan kembali membujuknya kalau perlu memaksanya untuk kembali bersikap seperti dulu. Tapi otak dan badannya tidak sinkron dengan hatinya dan ia hanya membiarkan punggung Yixing menjauh dan perlahan hilang ditelan belokan koridor.

.

.

.

Yixing mengelus-elus lututnya yang baru saja berbenturan dengan lantai karena tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri. Setelah ia berdiri, ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris. Dulu, ketika Yixing akan jatuh, selalu ada Junmyeon yang menahannya. Dan memikirkan itu membuat dadanya kembali sesak.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas panjang untuk meringankan rasa sesaknya meskipun nyatanya itu percuma.

Baru lima langkah ia berjalan, tarikan dari tangannya membuatnya berhenti seketika dan membuat badannya terhuyung dan jatuh ke pelukan orang yang menarik tangannya barusan.

Orang itu memeluk Yixing erat dan menenggelamkan kepala Yixing di dadanya "Xing, aku udah lama gak liat kamu nangis. Aku tahu kamu berusaha menahan diri, tapi untuk sekarang kalau kamu mau nangis, nangis aja"

Perkataan orang yang sedang memeluknya itu membuat pertahanan diri Yixing rubuh seketika. Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan tumpah membasahi kemeja orang yang sedang memeluknya.

Ia membalas pelukan orang itu sementara orang itu mengelus punggung Yixing yang masih terisak.

"Terimakasih, Yifan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n :

Hai hehe—Maaf yaa kalau ceritanya alay dan maafkan otak saya yang buat ini jadi berbelit-belit :')) tapi ini bakal berakhir 2 chapter lagi kok tenang aja hehe *ketawa garing.

Oh iya, Sejak kapan Kyungsoo suka Junmyun? Dari waktu Junmyeon bilang dia mau kok sama Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo kan jadi suka blushing2 kalau deket2 Junmyeon…kan? Dan btw, ada yang inget kalau Jongin pernah sebut Yixing itu imut dan Yixing pernah bilang kalau Jongin itu caper? Cuman mau nanya kok hahaha *ditimpuk. Ehem

Mind to give review again?

Big Thanks to :

Yxingbunny, chenma, qwertyxing, akuaXing10, sam, Guest, chloe, kerdus susu, Guest, Shin Eun Young, micopark, MissMoretz, nichi, Regina Pearl Luce, kyuu, xingmyun, sydmoo.


	7. Chapter 7

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung dan gesekan antara daun-daun yang tertiup angin mengiringi suara ricuh para siswa kelas 2 sebuah sekolah yang katanya akan mengadakan kemah bakti di sana. Dengan suara anak-anak puber sebanyak itu membuat hutan yang seharusnya sepi dan tenang menjadi ramai seperti pasar.

Ada yang membuat forum kecil untuk berbagi cerita betapa lelahnya perjalanan mereka untuk sampai di tempat itu dan membiarkan tenda yang harusnya sudah mereka bangun untuk tidur mereka tergeletak begitu saja, ada juga yang masih punya cukup energy untuk langsung membangun tenda.

"Yixing bukan begitu pegangnya—" brugghh "—kan rubuh lagi tendanya"

"Iya iya maaf Baekhyun"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya tenda itu rubuh lagi seolah enggan untuk dibangun. Dalam hati, Yixing mengutuk benda sialan yang susah diatur itu, padahal ia yakin sudah melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan, tapi tetap saja.

Warna kesal dari wajah Yixing tidak luput dari pandangan Yifan. Ia terkekeh sendiri melihat Yixing yang mulai lagi membangun tenda itu meskipun terlihat jelas ia sudah malas dengan sikapnya yang ogah-ogahan.

"Chanyeol, pegang ini dulu"

Setelah orang yang disebut barusan menurut, Yifan menghampiri Yixing yang sedang memegang tambang "Udah, Yixing ambil jatah makanan buat kelompok kita aja di dapur umum, ini biar kita aja yang nyelesain" sarannya. Ia sudah gemas sendiri melihat wajah Yixing yang ditekuk seperti itu.

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan saran yang menggiurkan itu. Ia sudah malas berlama-lama bergelut dengan benda yang disebut tenda itu. Kalau lama-lama ia disana, ia bisa mendadak darah tinggi.

Sampai di dapur umum, ia langsung mencari wadah yang sekiranya bisa menampung beberapa kotak makanan yang akan diambilnya. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga ia melihat beberapa kotak kardus tergeletak di arah jam dua.

"Hai, Yixing"

Ketika tangannya baru saja menyentuh permukaan kasar kardus itu, suara seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini ia hindari menyapa telinganya.

"Hay Jun" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Meskipun begitu, ia masih bisa melihat orang itu hanya dengan sedikit lirikan karena orang itu ada tepat di sampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Yixing hendak beranjak untuk melaksanakan niatannya tadi untuk mengambil makanan ketika Junmyeon membuka suara lagi "Hey hey, itu bibirnya kontrol tolong jangan dipaju-pajuin begitu kayak anak alay lagi selfie"

Yixing mendelik. Junmyeon sialan. Ketika ia sedang mati-matian menyamarkan rasa gugupnya, Junmyeon malah menggodanya. Garing lagi.

"Haha lucu" Ujarnya sinis.

"Aku memang lucu" Timpal Junmyeon masih dengan nada menggoda.

Yixing yang masih belum menyelesaikan kekesalannya pada tenda tadi dibuat kesal lagi dengan senyum jahil yang sedang terukir dibibir Junmyeon. "Jun, pernah ditimpuk sepatu belum?"

Ancaman berbentuk pertanyaan itu membuat senyum jahil Junmyeon memudar dan digantikan oleh tawa kecil "Iya maaf maaf. Memangnya kamu kenapa sih?"

Yixing mendengus sambil membuang muka "Aku gak akan bilang kalau aku lagi kesel sama benda sialan yang disebut tenda"

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Sama-sama sedang memproses perkataan Yixing barusan.

Itukan udah bilang, bego.

Sementara Yixing masih mengutuk bibirnya, tawa Junmyeon meledak tanpa bisa ditahan. "Kenapa haha—bisa—" Junmyeon berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan susah payah karena ia masih tertawa-tawa "—kesel sama tenda sih?"

"Bangun tenda itu susah. Sebel" Jawab Yixing, sebodo amat lah sudah terlanjur keceplosan ini.

"Kalau bangun tenda udah susah apalagi nanti bangun rumah tang—nggakXingampunakucumanbecanda" Junmyeon meralat ucapannya setelah melihat Yixing yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menimpuknya dengan kardus kosong yang sedang dipegangnya.

Junmyeon sedang mengelap air dari sudut matanya bekas tertawa barusan ketika Yixing berkata "Aku gak pernah bangun tenda, jadi ya gitu"

Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang untuk menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak untuk menghilangkan sesak akibat terlalu banyak tertawa "Kok bisa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut kemah"

Jawaban Yixing membuat Junmyeon berasumsi kalau Yixing tidak pernah ikut kegiatan itu karena masalah keluarganya dulu. Tapi ia tidak berniat memastikan karena ia takut suasana jadi canggung lagi setelah ia berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Meskipun dibalas wajah kesal Yixing, setidaknya usaha Junmyeon tidak sia-sia.

"Berarti acara kemah sekarang bagus dong, bisa jadi pengalaman pertama kamu ikut kemah"

"Iya"

Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Yifaaaaan~ bantuin aku dong"

Suara dengan nada yang terdengar sengaja diimut-imutkan terdengar oleh Yixing dan Junmyeon ketika mereka sedang berjalan dengan kotak kardus berisi makanan di tangan mereka. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati seseorang sedang bergelayut manja di tangan Yifan.

"Mereka ngapain?" Ujar Yixing dengan kening berkerut. "Apa?" Lanjutnya setelah melihat Junmyeon yang memandangnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Nggak, cuman biasanya kamu suka bilang 'Ih itu orang deket-deket Yifan, ganjen banget' begitu"

"Kamu ya…" Yixing memasang wajah seakan berkata 'wtf, jun' ketika melihat Junmyeon memperagakan keluhan Yixing yang menurutnya berlebihan. Dia tidak selebay itu kok yakin. Yakin?.

"Terus kamu juga bisa bicara dengan normal sama Yifan. maksudnya gak gugup kayak dulu. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kamu dan Yifan?"

"A-ah, gak juga"

Wajah Yixing yang tiba-tiba memerah tidak luput dari pandangan Junmyeon. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga mendekati wajah Yixing "Beneran gak ada apa-apa?" Tanyanya memastikan, karena dari gelagat Yixing menunjukan kalau memang ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Nggak ih, gak ada apa-apa, sih tapi—" Suara Yixing naik satu oktaf untuk menegaskan. Kemudian ia kembali memelankan suaranya "—mungkin iya"

"Jadi yang mana?"

"Udah ah. Aku mau nganterin ini, berat" Yixing langsung berjalan menuju tenda kelompoknya yang sudah hampir jadi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih berdiri di sana dengan senyum yang masih terukir di bibirnya. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari di balik senyuman itu pegangannya pada wadah yang sedang dipegangnya mengerat.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti dua remaja yang sedang diberi tugas untuk mencari ranting-ranting yang bisa dipakai untuk membuat api unggun untuk acara besok malam. Mereka hanya berjalan berdua setelah entah bagaimana mereka malah terpisah dari kelompoknya.

"Kamu sengaja ya ninggalin Yifan sama Yixing buat berduaan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku itu cuman mau temanku bahagia"

Karena awalnya hening, suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak keras jadi terdengar jelas. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati dua orang itu sedang saling mengejek dengan saling memeletkan lidah.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Suara Jongin membuat aktivitas mereka terhenti. Mereka menoleh dan malah jadi salah tingkah, hal itu ditunjukan dengan tangan mereka yang tiba-tiba menggaruk kepala mereka.

"Eh ada Jongin, Kyungsoo juga" Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum kikuk. Ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sebelum ia melihat tatapan menyelidik dari si pemberi pertanyaan. Ia menelan ludah kemudian menjawab "Ja-jadi tadi Baekhyun kesel karena aku ngajak dia buat misahin diri dari Yifan sama Yixing, begitu"

"Itu karena kamu modus. Padahal kan aku udah bilang kalau Junmyeon itu lebih baik buat Yixing"

"Tahu dari mana kamu Baek?"

"Ya aku tahu karena aku suka merhatiin mereka, Junmyeon itu perhatian banget sama Yixing dibanding Yifan"

"Oh ya?" Tantang Chanyeol yang masih tidak terima. "Oh iya, disini kan ada Jongin sama Kyungsoo juga, kenapa gak tanya sama mereka"

"Ah iya" Baekhyun menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan mereka. "Kyungsoo kan sahabat Yixing, menurut kamu diantara Yifan sama Junmyeon, siapa yang lebih disukai Yixing?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, ia tidak menyangka akan dapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "Y-ya aku gak mau sok tahu, jadi… kenapa gak tanya langsung aja sama Yixing?" Jawabnya dengan kikuk.

"Hee… mana mungkin dia bakal jawab" Jawaban Kyungsoo yang tidak memuaskan membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongin "Kalau menurut Jongin gimana?"

"Kalau sama Yifan sih gak mungkin"

Jawaban Jongin yang tidak disangka-sangka itu membuat mereka langsung terkesiap. "Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun mewakili dua orang lainnya.

"Karena—" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat tiga orang itu menunggu lanjutan kalimat itu dengan gemas "Jongdae nggak nolak Yifan"

"Hah?"

"Ma-ma-maksudnya? Yifan pacaran sama Jongdae begitu?"

"Iya, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan, walaupun jarak jauh"

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menampilkan wajah kaget mereka, tapi wajah itu tidak bertahan lama ditampilkan oleh Kyungsoo dan malah digantikan tatapan sendu. Meskipun Kyungsoo menunduk sekarang, tapi wajah itu tidak bisa disembunyikan dari Jongin.

"Wah wah, Kyungsoo kenapa malah jadi ngelamun gitu?"

Nada menyindir dari suara Jongin tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja, ketika ia mendongak, ia mendapati wajah sinis Jongin.

"Ah, aku mungkin cuman kecapean" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum palsu yang sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang mendadak panas.

Jongin mendengus "Hoo, aku kira kamu lagi mikirin tentang hubungan kamu sama Junmyeon karena perkataan aku barusan tentang Jongdae sama Yifan yang ternyata jadian"

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun kepo

"Eh? Baekhyun denger ya" Ujar Jongin pura-pura kaget "Ah maaf ya Kyungsoo aku jadi keceplosan" Bohongnya, karena Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sengaja.

Baekhyun yang tidak merasakan aura panas yang menguar dari kedua orang itu terus bertanya "Apa dong? Jangan disimpen berdua aja"

Dengan bibir yang masih mengurva Jongin menjawab "Baekhyun udah terlanjur penasaran, gimana dong Kyung? Bilang jangan?"

"Bilang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedatar mungkin untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kyungsoo ini, gimana kamu bisa lupa sih kalau kamu nolak Junmyeon bahkan sebelum Junmyeon sempat mengutarakan perasaannya sama kamu?"

"Eh? Eh?"

Dua orang itu kembali dibuat kaget dengan fakta baru yang mereka temukan sekarang. Mereka menghiraukan nada pedas yang dipakai Jongin saat mengucapkan itu.

"Junmyeon nembak Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memandang tajam Jongin yang masih memandangnya dengan sinis "Kenapa kamu bawa-bawa ini sekarang?"

Jongin kembali menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya "Karena Kyungsoo ngelamun terus sih, aku bilang itu cuman mau mancing kamu karena kamu kayak yang gak terlalu peduli kalau orang yang disukai Junmyeon itu kamu, bukan Yixing. Dan kamu malah bersikap seolah gak terjadi apa-apa, seolah berkata 'ayo, kita berteman selamanya'"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan memainkan poninya. "Kenapa kamu bisa nyimpulin kalau aku gak peduli? Apa kamu bisa lihat ke dalam hati aku? Tahu apa kamu tentang aku? Lagipula—"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap tajam wajah Jongin yang mengeras tanpa bisa dicegah "Itu bukan urusan kamu"

"Bukan urusanku, yah" Ujar Jongin dengan pelan sehingga lebih seperti gumaman. Sebagai pihak yang merasa dirugikan dengan sikap Kyungsoo, ia melanjutkan "Lalu, apa rasa bersalahmu terhadap **seseorang** yang membuat kamu nolak Junmyeon jadi hilang?"

Perkataan Jongin membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mulai menyadari suasana jadi memanas hanya bisa saling menatap canggung.

"Kamu nolak Junmyeon bukan karena kamu gak suka sama dia, dan sekarang bertingkah seolah kamu memang gak suka sama dia dan akhirnya malah meninggalkannya dengan harapan yang setengah-setengah, bukannya itu munafik namanya?"

"Terus kenapa kalau aku munafik?" Kyungsoo yang sudah dibatas kesabarannya mengucapkan itu dengan nada tinggi dan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersentak, mereka tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini punya citra kalem dan lembut bisa membentak seperti itu.

"Kamu tanya kenapa? Karena sikap kamu yang sekarang membuat banyak orang yang terluka"

Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu menyeringai "Itu hanya alasan kamu aja kan. Karena dari awal kamu dukung aku sama Junmyeon supaya kamu bisa bebas deketin Yixing kan?"

Perkataan Kyungsoo tidak hanya membuat Jongin tersentak, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga. Tingkat kecanggungan mereka meningkat karena merasa mereka jadi mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka ketahui.

Belum puas membuat Jongin bungkam, Kyungsoo melanjutkan "Kamupun hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain karena kamu gak bisa deketin orang yang kamu sukai, bukannya itu pengecut namanya?"

"Aku bukan pengecut"

Kalimat sangkalan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya "Kalau kamu bukan pengecut, mau aku munafik atau tidak, itu gak akan ngaruh sama kamu, kan?"

Jongin kembali bungkam. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Hey hey, udah cukup ya, kalian ini kenapa sih?" Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua itu akhirnya membuka suara. "Ini kan lagi ada acara, kenapa harus bertengkar sih?"

"Iya, aku gak ngerti kalian ngomongin apa, tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau saling memaafkan?" Tambah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membantu menghilangkan sisa-sisa emosinya. "Aku minta maaf Jongin"

Jonginpun melakukan hal yang sama "Aku juga minta maaf Kyung, aku terlalu banyak bicara"

"Nah itu kan lebih baik" Ujar Baekhyun lega, akhirnya mereka sudah tidak saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah sedang saling mencabik-cabik satu sama lain

Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya dengan keras "Yaudah, ini udah berakhir, lupain aja kejadian ini"

"Ah, ya, ayo kita harus nyari kayu bakar" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan kembali suasana. Dan dibalas anggukan ketiga orang lainnya.

Mereka mulai beranjak. Kyungsoo yang berjalan bertolakan dengan Jongin menghentikan sejenak langkahnya untuk membisikan sesuatu kepada Jongin dan membuat Jongin agak tersentak.

"Kadang jadi munafik itu perlu, karena jika kamu berani mencintai, kamu juga harus berani merelakan"

.

.

.

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan nyawa yang masih setengah.

"Pokoknya, kita gak lihat apapun dan kita gak denger apapun" Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas anggukan Baekhyun. Setelah kejadian ini, mereka kapok untuk ikut campur lagi dengan urusan percintaan orang lain yang ternyata tidak sesimpel hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Hari kedua acara kemah itu diisi dengan penjelajahan. Mereka harus menemukan empat pos. Di setiap pos, mereka harus melakukan permainan yang berguna untuk melatih kekompakan. Misalnya memasukan bola kecil kedalam pipa yang sudah dibolongi dan mereka harus mengisi pipa itu dengan air sampai bola itu keluar.

Kelompok Junmyeon telah menyelesaikan pos tiga dan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak melepas lelah setelah mereka dengan semangatnya menyelesaikan tiga pos sebelumnya.

Awalnya Junmyeon berniat mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi gelagat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih tidak ingin didekati membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu dan akhirnya ia duduk di sebelah Jongin yang memisahkan diri dengan kelompok.

Ia merasa heran sebenarnya. Kyungsoo yang awalnya baik-baik saja jadi terlihat agak canggung dan menjauh, dan Jongin juga tidak seperti Jongin yang biasanya. Ia jadi agak…pendiam?

Padahal setelah ia melihat kedekatan Yixing dan Yifan, entah kenapa ia juga tidak mau kalah dan ingin mendekati Kyungsoo juga. Padahal dulu dia sendiri yang bilang ini bukan kompetisi, tapi saling membantu.

Ah mengingat itu entah kenapa membuat ulu hatinya jadi ngilu.

"Jun?"

Tepukan di lengannya membuat pikirannya tertarik kembali kealam sadar. Ia menoleh melihat Jongin yang memandangnya dengan alis yang diangkat sebelah.

"Kamu kenapa ngelamun terus?" Tanya Jongin.

"A-ah, mungkin cuman kecapean"

Jawaban Junmyeon yang sama dengan jawaban Kyungsoo kemarin membuatnya berasumsi bahwa Junmyeon berbohong. "Oh" mesipun begitu, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kemudian hening, hanya suara anggota kelompok lain yang sedang mengobrol yang menjadi _backsound._

"Jun, ada… sesuatu yang membuatku harus minta maaf sama kamu" Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Junmyeon menoleh dan memandangnya heran "Mungkin kamu juga ngerasa kalau Kyungsoo jadi menjauh dari kamu, dan itu… mungkin salah aku"

Menghiraukan wajah Junmyeon yang seketika menatap kaget kearahnya, Jongin melanjutkan "Aku bicara sesuatu yang sarkastik sama Kyungsoo kemarin saat kamu gak ada. Aku juga gak ngerti kenapa aku bicara seperti itu."

"Apa maksud kamu?" Tanya Junmyeon yang masih kurang paham dengan perkataan dari Jongin.

"Kamu tahu, aku bertengkar kemarin sama Kyungsoo. Gak tahu kenapa aku kesal karena dia gak mau jujur sama perasaannya. Gak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha mendorong dia, dia tetap seperti itu. Dan itu bener-bener bikin aku kesel"

"Kenapa kamu ngelakuin itu?"

"Karena Kyungsoo sebenarnya—"

 _Jika kamu berani mencintai, kamu juga harus berani merelakan_

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon karena Jongin tak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah nggak, gak apa-apa"

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi tahu Junmyeon kalau Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai Junmyeon karena kata-kata dari Kyungsoo kemarin mendadak melintas diotaknya. Ia jadi mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo memang sudah merelakan Junmyeon.

Tapi, apa ia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama?

"Jun, sebenarnya aku—" Junmyeon kembali memperhatikan Jongin dan menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Aku—" menyukai Yixing. "—lapar".

Sementara Junmyeon langsung menjitak kepala Jongin dengan diiringi kata "Kamu ini ya, kirain apa", Jongin malah tersenyum—meringis—sambil mengusap bekas jitakan Junmyeon. Kyungsoo benar, dia memang pengecut.

.

.

.

"Baek, Yixing mana?"

"Yixing tadi mau ngambil sesuatu dulu katanya, terus nyuruh aku duluan"

"Oh iya deh"

Junmyeon yang sedang duduk selonjoran supaya kakinya tidak varises karena sudah berjalan jauh langsung menoleh kearah suara yang menyebut nama Yixing.

Arah matanya memang masih menuju teman sekelompok Yixing yang baru datang itu, tapi pikirannya langsung mengarah kepada Yixing. Apa tidak apa-apa Yixing ditinggal? Ini kan pertama kalinya Yixing ikut acara seperti ini. Yixing pasti belum mengerti banyak tentang hutan.

"Jun, bersih-bersih badan yuk"

Junmyeon mengangguk dan menuruti ajakan Jongin meskipun entah kenapa hatinya masih merasa khawatir dengan Yixing.

.

.

.

Malam ini, suasana yang harusnya meriah dengan penutupan kemah dan acara api unggun jadi muram karena salah satu dari mereka tidak kunjung pulang dari acara penjelajahan tadi.

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Harusnya tadi ia tidak menghiraukan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Yixing dan akhirnya Yixing tidak hilang seperti sekarang.

"Petugas hutan sedang mencari Yixing sekarang, dan kalau mereka gak bisa nemuin Yixing, mereka akan lapor polisi"

Perkataan dari Yifan tidak membuat rasa khawatir mereka berkurang. Apalagi mereka malah dilarang untuk ikut mencari Yixing karena para guru bilang mereka menghindari kejadian ini terulang lagi.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin" Suara Yifan membawa si pemilik nama kembali kealam sadarnya "Tenangkan diri kalian. Mereka pasti akan menemukan Yixing"

"Malam ini dingin ya, Yixing gak kuat sama udara dingin"

Suara Junmyeon membuat mereka bertiga menoleh. "Junmyeon? Tunggu, pakaian itu?" Ujar Yifan kaget dengan penampilan Junmyeon. Ia sudah memakai baju tebal dan memakai senter di keningnya.

"Aku akan nyari Yixing" Jawab Junmyeon seolah mengerti tatapan dari ketiga temannya itu.

"Apa kamu bodoh? Kalau kamu jadi ikut hilang gima—"

"Tapi—" Suara Junmyeon yang naik beberapa oktaf menyela perkataan Yifan "—aku gak bisa diem aja. Kamu tenang aja, aku pasti kembali. Aku akan kembali setelah aku mengecek tempat-tempat yang tadi kita lewati"

"Tapi—"

"Aku ikut Jun"

"Kyungsoo juga?" Tanya Yifan dan dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo. Karena sebenarnya ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Yixing, ia juga memutuskan "Aku juga ikut kalau begitu"

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Chanyeol, tolong kasih tahu guru-guru kalau kita keluar nyari Yixing"

.

.

.

Setelah Jongin mengikuti mereka diam-diam, akhirnya mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati tadi siang dengan sesekali meneriakan nama Yixing dengan harapan Yixing mendengar dan menjawab mereka. Yifan memimpin perjalanan karena tadi Yixing berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Yifan.

Meskipun jalan yang mereka lewati lebih susah dari tadi siang, apalagi dengan pencahayaan yang seadanya, tapi mereka seakan tidak mempedulikan itu dan terus berjalan tak kenal lelah karena rasa khawatir lebih mendominasi daripada rasa takut dan rasa lelah.

"Hey, Junmyeon, sini" Suara Kyungsoo membuat mereka segera menghampirinya "Lihat, ada yang aneh sama tanah dan tumbuhan disini" Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah tanah miring yang sebagian tumbuhan yang tumbuh di tanah itu rusak seperti pernah ada yang menindihnya. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan titik terang dari pencarian mereka.

Junmyeon yang sedang memperhatikan juga seketika melebarkan matanya setelah mata itu menangkap sesuatu.

"Kenapa Jun? Kamu nemuin sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo tak dihiraukan meskipun ia memang menemukan sesuatu yang ia yakin dibawa Yixing. Ia yakin benda merah itu adalah syalnya yang ia pinjamkan kepada Yixing beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Yixing menghindarinya.

Kyungsoo berniat menyusul Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan perlahan menyusuri tanah curam itu sebelum tangan seseorang mencegahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang menatapnya seolah memintanya untuk membiarkan Junmyeon pergi sendiri.

"Hati-hati Jun" Teriak Yifan. Ketika Junmyeon menoleh, Yifan langsung melemparkan jaket yang tadi ia pakai kepada Junmyeon dan refleks langsung ditangkap oleh Junmyeon "Kamu bilang Yixing gak kuat dingin kan, jadi pakai itu"

Junmyeon sempat menatap jaket yang ada ditangannya sebelum ia mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo masih membiarkan tangannya dipegang Jongin. Ia menurut karena ia mengerti kalau Jongin mungkin memang sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Merelakan Junmyeon dengan Yixing.

Dan pikiran Kyungsoo memang benar. Setelah melihat Junmyeon, Jongin jadi merasa perasaanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding perasaan Junmyeon. Disaat ia hanya menunggu kabar dari Yixing, Junmyeon langsung berinisiatif untuk mencari Yixing.

Dan mungkin, ini juga yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sehingga ia merelakan mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon sudah berhasil mencapai benda merah yang sedang melambai-lambai tertiup angin dan tersangkut diantara dahan pendek. Ia mengambil itu, dan benar saja, ia kenal betul syal merah yang sedang ada di genggamannya.

Ia menggigit bibir dan genggaman pada syal itu mengerat. Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, lagi-lagi ia meninggalkan Yixing sendiri.

"Sial. Dasar anak ceroboh… aku gak akan ngelepasin kamu lagi ketika aku berhasil nangkap kamu lagi kali ini ya" Junmyeon berteriak sendiri seolah Yixing akan mendengarnya.

Ia sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat sebuah gundukan. Ia langsung menyorotkan senternya kearah gundukan itu "Yixing" Ujarnya kemudian langsung berlari kearah gundukan itu setelah ia yakin bahwa gundukan itu memang Yixing.

Ia membalikan badan Yixing yang tadinya tengkurap menjadi telentang dengan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala Yixing. Ia melihat darah yang sudah mengering dari dahi Yixing ketika ia mengusap dahi dan poninya.

"Yixing? Bangun Xing" Junmyeon meneriaki namanya dengan harapan Yixing menuruti permintaannya. "Yixing"

"Emmmhh" Erangan dari Yixing membuat Junmyeon tidak bisa menahan tarikan dari kedua sudut bibirnya. "Sakit…dingin" Yixing menggumam dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Senyum Junmyeon memudar. Ia langsung memakaikan jaket Yifan pada badan Yixing. Lalu dengan susah payah ia membawa Yixing ke dalam gendongannya.

Meskipun dengan badan yang tidak terlalu besar, Junmyeon tetap berusaha membawa Yixing di punggungnya dengan perlahan menuju ke atas.

"Junmyeon?" Suara Yixing yang ada di punggungnya membuatnya tersentak dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia sedang berusaha menoleh ketika Yixing melanjutkan "Yifan?"

Meskipun ia mengerti Yixing menganggapnya Yifan karena jaket yang dipakaikan kepada Yixing menguarkan aroma Yifan, tetap saja entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya ngilu dan kakinya melemas. Jadi Yixing memang masih mengharapkan Yifan, yah?

"Yifan? maaf, tadi aku kira kamu Junmyeon. Karena Junmyeon biasanya pasti menyelamatkan aku di waktu seperti ini. maaf ya… maafin aku"

Meskipun dengan kaki yang melemas, Junmyeon tetap berusaha melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Yifan… kamu tahu, aku rasa apa yang selama ini aku lakuin itu sia-sia" Ucapan Yixing membuat Junmyeon kembali menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengar ucapan Yixing yang sangat pelan sehingga terdengar seperti gumaman "Aku gak tahu gimana lagi caranya supaya perasaan ini menghilang, caranya supaya aku lebih kuat, karena apapun yang aku lakukan, aku gak bisa—"

—berhenti mencintai Junmyeon"

Kata-kata dari Yixing sukses membuat Junmyeon tercekat.

"Aku bilang aku ingin dia bersama Kyungsoo, tapi rasanya sakit Fan. Ternyata…itu terlalu menyakitkan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n :

update cepet xD karena entah kenapa waktu liat banyak foto Icing lewat di TL twitter, saya jadi semangat hahahaha gemaaaasssss duh, sampe ngerasa kalau kebanyakan buka twitter gak sehat buat jantung *Lah malah curhat,

ehem…

btw naah udah jelas kan sekarang mah siapa suka siapa mwahahaha, maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan menye-menye xD ehem, mind to give review again?

.

Big thanks to:

Yxingbunny, chenma, qwertyxing, demiapa, cumberbatch's, sam, chloe, akuaXing10, Regina Pearl Luce, , micopark, xingmyun, Guest, hiccup.


	8. Chapter 8

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

Suara decitan antara papan tulis dan _boardmarker_ mengiringi penjelasan tentang integral oleh pak Jung. Suara mendayu pak Jung, ditambah angin sepoi yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela adalah perpaduan yang sangat sempurna untuk membuat kelopak mata para siswa bertambah massanya.

Pak Jung menjelaskan sampai mulutnya berbusa sementara para siswa malah duduk lemas seperti hidup enggan mati tak mau. Kurang ajar memang. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah salah satu siswa yang malah menangkupkan wajahnya pada bangku dengan mata terpejam. Tidur.

"Kim Junmyeon!" Panggilnya dan membuat orang yang duduk di sebelah Junmyeon tersentak kaget dan langsung menggoyang pelan bahunya.

"Kim Junmyeon!" Pak Jung menaikan suaranya satu oktaf dan membuat teman sebelahnya makin kalap.

"Sssttt bangun"

Setelah mendapat tepukan keras, Junmyeon sontak membuka kelopak matanya "Yixing?" sentaknya. Beberapa saat setelah ia memproses kejadian ini dengan sempurna, ia mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menoleh ke depan dan melihat aura hitam menguar dari punggung pak Jung yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukan sepatu kinclongnya pada lantai, kemudian nyengir kuda "Eh pak, maaf"

Pak Jung menghela nafas lalu wajahnya kembali melunak. "Bapak ngerti kalau kamu khawatir sama Zhang Yixing karena kamu teman terdekatnya, tapi dia pasti baik-baik saja kok, jadi kamu tenang saja, dan tolong perhatikan pelajaran saya kalau kamu tidak mau kena remedial nanti" Ujarnya maklum. Untung saja Junmyeon termasuk murid teladan, jadi untuk kali ini ia akan memakluminya.

Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk patah-patah dengan senyum kikuk yang masih terukir di bibirnya. Setelah pak Jung kembali berkutat dengan integralnya, Junmyeon menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya dari teman-teman yang seketika memperhatikannya.

Setelah pelajaran pak Jung selesai, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Junmyeon dan menepuk pelan meja Junmyeon dan membuat Junmyeon menoleh "Jangan khawatir sama Yixing, Jun"

Ia yang tak sadar bahwa tadi menyebut nama Yixing ketika tersentak bangun dari tidur, memandang heran Kyungsoo. Ia memang mengkhawatirkan Yixing yang sekarang entah dimana rimbanya karena guru-guru bilang waktu Yixing dibawa ke klinik, pihak sekolah langsung menelpon keluarga Yixing, dan Ibunya langsung terbang dari China lalu esoknya langsung menjemput Yixing di klinik.

Tapi, apa sejelas itu? Pikirnya.

Hanya mendapat pandangan heran dari Junmyeon, Kyungsoo melanjutkan "Yixing pernah bilang kalau hubungannya sama ibunya baik-baik aja, jadi aku pikir Yixing bakalan baik-baik aja kalau sama ibunya"

Mendengar itu, helaan nafas lega meluncur begitu saja "Syukurlah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya menghentikan sejenak langkahnya untuk menengok kearah apartemen Yixing. Ia melihat lampu apartemen Yixing masih belum menyala padahal hari sudah mulai gelap, Junmyeon jadi berasumsi bahwa Yixing masih belum pulang juga.

Apa Yixing belum kembali karena dia masih sakit atau karena ibunya sama-sama egois seperti ayahnya dan tidak mengizinkan Yixing untuk kembali lagi?

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala untuk menepis pikiran itu karena tadi Kyungsoo bilang hubungan Yixing dan Ibunya baik-baik saja, tidak seperti dengan ayahnya, jadi ia pikir Ibunya pasti lebih menghargai keputusan Yixing.

Atau karena—Yixing menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan waktu itu?

 _Aku gak bisa berhenti mencintai Junmyeon_

Setelah mengingat itu rona merah menjalar begitu saja pada pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran yang bisa membuat irama jantungnya mendadak mengalami _tachycardia_.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung membersihkan diri dan membuka-buka buku pelajarannya. Setelah ingat ia punya tugas fisika yang harus dikumpulkan empat hari kemudian, ia langsung menyambar buku itu. Meskipun biasanya pelajar itu mengerjakan tugas sehari sebelumnya, termasuk Junmyeon, tapi ia butuh pengalih perhatian.

Junmyeon sedang mencari buku-buku fisika lamanya untuk melihat rumus-rumus yang dulu pernah di ajarkan ketika tanpa sengaja ia menemukan sebuah kotak yang berisi buku-buku kumpulan puisi, dan benda-benda yang didalamnya berisi tentang seseorang yang ia kagumi.

Ia membuka salah satu buku kumpulan puisi itu dan tersenyum sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka dulu ia se _hopeless_ ini sampai seseorang yang malah salah memasukan surat—ah amplop kosong—datang di kehidupannya.

Ia jadi ingat wajah kalap orang itu ketika ia tahu bahwa surat yang harusnya rahasia malah diketahui oleh orang lain yang akhirnya membuat Junmyeon memperlihatkan hal memalukan ini dan bilang bahwa memberikan surat itu sama sekali tidak memalukan.

"Ah ya, perasaan menyukai seseorang itu tidak memalukan" Ujarnya bermonolog sendiri, sedetik kemudian warna merah menjalar dari pipi hingga ketelinganya "Aku gak bisa bilang itu sama orang yang menyukaiku" Lanjutnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sekarang malah ia yang jadi kalap sendiri.

"Aaaahhh aku tetep gak bisa bilang meskipun aku mau. Lagipula dia bahkan gak ngangkat telpon dariku. Aaahh apa yang harus aku laku—"

tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Junmyeon seketika menghentikan acara kalapnya. Ia sempat mengernyitkan dahi karena menyangka kalau itu ibunya, padahal ibunya punya ship malam hari ini. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan apa yang ia lihat setelah ia membuka pintu membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Yi-yi-yi-yi—"

"Apa?" Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan kernyitan di dahinya karena Junmyeon tak kunjung menyebut namanya dengan benar.

"YIXING!"

Gerakan Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba membuat Yixing tidak bisa menghindar ketika Junmyeon menarik syal yang dipakainya "Kamu kemana aja? Sama siapa?" Tanyanya panik sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang menarik-narik syal itu sampai-sampai orang yang memakainya tertarik ke depan dan ke belakang seirama dengan tarikan tangannya.

Duaghh

Tonjokan Yixing yang tepat di dagunya akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya "Kamu mau bunuh aku ya?" Bentaknya sambil menarik telinga Junmyeon sampai kepala Junmyeon tertarik dan wajah Junmyeon mendekat pada wajahnya sendiri.

Ketika mata mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saling bertatapan dan saling merefleksikan mata masing-masing, tiba-tiba warna merah kembali menjalari wajah Junmyeon dan membuat Yixing kembali melayangkan tinjunya sampai Junmyeon terhuyung ke belakang.

"Ka-ka-kamu ngapain? Setelah kamu nyoba mau nyekik aku lalu kamu malah natap aku sama mata yang aneh kayak gitu?"

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah (Junmyeon bersumpah itu bekas tonjokan Yixing) ia bangkit sambil mengelus-elus bekas tonjokan itu "A-aku cuman kaget aja kamu datang entah dari mana" Kegugupan Junmyeon tersirat dengan suaranya yang bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu "Ka-kamu bahkan gak nelpon aku, ja-jadi ya a-aku khawa—"

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yixing menyela "Ahh, batrenya habis" Ujarnya datar sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu?" rasa kesal tiba-tiba mengalahkan rasa gugupnya karena orang yang ia khawatirkan hanya menjawab dengan datar "Kamu harus ngejelasin semua sama aku dengan detail!"

Yixing menghela nafas lelah, lalu tangannya mengangkat helaian rambut yang menutupi keningnya "Lihat" Perintahnya sambil memperlihatkan kening yang ditutupi plester "Lukanya gak terlalu parah, soal aku bilang kalau aku gak sekolah karena badan aku gak terlalu sehat itu bohong. Aku gak apa-apa. Aku cuman mau bolos aja"

"Oh iya iya, kamu gak apa-apa" Junmyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepala seolah ia paham, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia baru bisa memproses perkataan Yixing "Jadi kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Iya" Jawab Yixing sambil menurunkan kembali tangannya "Karena aku udah lama gak ketemu sama mama, jadi kita tinggal bareng dulu di hotel, dan kita pergi belanja, ke restoran, nonton film, dan ya… kayak gitu lah. Jadi, aku cuman mau manja-manjaan dulu sama mama"

Jawaban Yixing membuatnya tersenyum lega dan rasa kesal tadi menguap begitu saja.

"Ah, omong-omong udah lama ya kamu gak kesini?"

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku kesini karena kunci apartemen aku hilang, jadi aku mau masuk ke sana lewat jendela"

"O-oh gitu ya"

Junmyeon berusaha tersenyum meskipun entah kenapa rasanya sulit untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk senyum itu.

"Eh Yixing tunggu" Junmyeon mengejar Yixing yang sudah berjalan menuju ke balkon rumahnya "Kenapa kamu gak makan malam dulu disini?"

Yixing yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Junmyeon (karena jalan menuju balkon memang harus lewat kamar Junmyeon dulu) menoleh. "Gak usah, aku udah makan tadi"

"Ka-kalau gitu, aku bikin makanan dengan resep baru, jadi aku mau kamu nyobain itu"

Yixing memandan Junmyeon dengan tatapan curiga "Kamu mau aku jadi kelinci percobaan?"

"Y-ya gak gitu juga"

"Yaudah mana sini"

Mendengar jawaban dari Yixing membuat senyum Junmyeon merekah tanpa bisa dicegah, dengan semangat ia membawa sepiring makanan dari dapur dan meletakan makanan itu di atas meja tepat di depan Yixing yang sedang duduk sekarang.

"Ini kan makanan yang biasa kamu masak Jun" Ujar Yixing "Rasanya juga sama" Lanjutnya setelah makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Junmyeon tidak menjawab karena memang alasan 'resep baru' itu hanya bohong. Ia hanya ingin Yixing tinggal lebih lama di sana.

Melihat Yixing yang masih menyuap makanan itu dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan lucu seolah sedang berpikir dimana letak perbedaannya dengan makanan yang biasa dimasak membuat bibir Junmyeon mengurva.

Ah, ternyata memang benar, bersama Yixing memang hal yang terbaik.

Sementara itu, Yixing yang sudah menyerah untuk menebak berniat menanyakan langsung kepada si pembuat "Hey Jun—" Ketika Yixing menoleh, ia jadi kaget sendiri melihat mata Junmyeon yang sedang menatapnya berkaca-kaca "Kamu kenapa nangis?"

Mendengar itu, refleks Junmyeon mengusap-usap matanya "Aku gak nangis" sangkalnya karena ia sendiri memang tidak menyadari bahwa matanya mulai berair "Aku cuman abis nguap aja"

"Oh begitu ya" Yixing mengangguk paham "Ah udah malem ya, aku pulang dulu"

Junmyeon ikut bangkit dan mengekor Yixing yang sudah duluan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika ia melihat Yixing yang sedang memandang kotak tadi yang belum sempat ia kembalikan ke tempatnya.

"Yi-yixing anu itu… tadi aku cuman lagi beres-beres terus—"

"Oh, begitu ya"

Suara Yixing terlalu lirih seolah langsung terbawa angin, meskipun begitu, telinga Junmyeon masih bisa menangkap jelas gumaman itu.

Ia menggigit bibir, seolah mengerasakan betapa sesaknya alunan suara lirih itu.

Setelah mengubah air mukanya, Yixing menengok kearah Junmyeon yang masih menunduk di belakangnya. "Hey, apa kamu udah tahu perasaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya?"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan mulut terbuka. Ia tidak menjawab apapun.

 _Kenapa?_

"Jangan bilang kamu gak nanya sama Kyungsoo karena keributan yang aku buat?—"

 _Kenapa kamu malah mengkhawatirkan hal itu?_

"Aku janji aku gak akan ceroboh lagi—"

 _Kenapa? Padahal kamu—_

"Tapi gak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir" Ucapan Yixing membuatnya kembali menoleh kearah Yixing. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya ketika ia malah mendapati sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir penuh Yixing "Semua akan baik-baik aja antara kamu sama Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

"Yes berhasil" Ujar Yixing setelah ia berhasil membuka jendela kamarnya dengan menggunakan gagang sapu "Ada untungnya juga aku suka lupa ngunci jendela"

Junmyeon yang hanya mematung memperhatikannya seketika mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat Yixing yang sudah menaikan satu kakinya kepada pagar balkon malah menurunkan kembali kaki itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik keatas pagar itu.

"Ah hampir lupa" Ujarnya setelah kakinya turun kembali "Terima kasih ya" Lanjutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu, Yifan, Kyungsoo sama Jongin waktu itu nyari aku, kan?"

"Kenapa kamu tahu? Maksudnya kamu kan gak sadar"

Yixing mengangguk "Iya sih, tapi kan ada guru-guru yang bilang" Ujarnya "Oh iya, terus aku mimpi. Dalam mimpiku, Yifan gendong aku di punggungnya, dan aku malah meracau gak jelas sama Yifan" Yixing terkekeh dan Junmyeon masih bungkam "Tapi itu… hanya mimpi, kan?" Lanjutnya dengan pelan.

Junmyeon menunduk dan pegangannya pada gagang sapu mengerat. Meracau gak jelas, ya? Mimpi, ya? Apa Yixing ingin berpura-pura kalau ia tidak mengucapkan apapun? Kalau memang begitu—" Iya, itu cuman mimpi" Jawabnya "Tapi Yifan beneran gendong kamu kok, dan kamu gak ngomong apapun karena kamu pingsan. Itu sih yang aku denger"

Tanpa menyadari nada bohong dari Junmyeon, Yixing menengok dengan semangat dan senyuman lebar di bibirnya "Benarkah?" Tanyanya memastikan "Haa syukur deh kalau gitu. Tadinya aku khawatir kalau itu beneran kejadian"

Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyum yang sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang tiba-tiba nyeri.

"Yaudah, _bye_ " Yixing kembali menaikan kedua kakinya pada pembatas balkon dan langsung lompat ke jendela kamarnya dan suara 'brughh' mengiringi pendaratannya.

"Yixing?"

Kepala Yixing perlahan menyembul dari jendela. "Aku gak apa-apa" Jawabnya seolah mengerti kenapa Junmyeon memanggilnya barusan sambil mengusap-usap dahi yang baru saja mencium lantai ketika pendaratannya tidak berjalan mulus. Kemudian Yixing menutup jendela dan gordennya sambil berkata "Selamat malam"

Junmyeon tersenyum sendu melihat jendela kamar Yixing yang sudah tertutup "Padahal baru aja kamu bilang kamu gak akan ceroboh lagi, Xing" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Huaaa Yixing aku minta maaf"

Suara tangisan hiperbolis dari Baekhyun membuat pagi yang awalnya memang sudah ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan para siswa yang sudah datang menjadi lebih ricuh. Ia senang karena Yixing sudah kembali ke sekolah setelah beberapa hari kebelakang rasa bersalahnya karena waktu penjelajahan malah meninggalkan Yixing ia pendam sendiri. Dan dengan kembalinya Yixing jadi ia bisa minta maaf sekarang.

Yixing yang baru sadar dari shocknya karena baru saja tiba di depan kelas sudah mendapat pelukan erat berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun "Sudah sudah Baek, aku gak apa-apa kok"

Tapi bukannya dilepas, pelukan dari Baekhyun malah semakin kencang. Ia bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Yixing dengan posisi menungging. "Tapi—hiks—gara-gara aku kamu jadi kecelakaan" Ujarnya dengan suara sengau karena wajahnya masih menempel pada dada Yixing.

Dan Yixing hanya bisa pamer gigi karena jadi pusat perhatian sambil tangannya tetap berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Dan juga, sejujurnya, ia khawatir dengan nasib bajunya yang baru disetrika rapi tadi pagi jadi terkena ingusnya Baekhyun, begitu.

"Xingie, kamu udah sehat?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang juga baru datang dengan suara riang tanpa mempedulikan posisi absurd Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ah iya, aku udah gak apa-apa" Yixing masih berusaha melepaskan Baekhyun yang masih sesegukan. Padahal Yixing berharap ketika Baekhyun mendengar suara Kyungsoo ia melepaskan Yixing.

"Baek udah ih aku gak apa-apa" Yixing akhirnya jengah juga. "Kalau nggak, aku bakal liatin hal menjijikan sama kamu"

Mendengar itu, akhirnya Baekhyun berjengit dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dipandangnya Yixing dengan mata yang masih merah dengan pandangan heran.

Setelah Yixing memastikan tidak ada ingus yang menempel di bajunya, Yixing menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Lalu tangan kirinya mengangkat helaian rambut di keningnya dan memamerkan kening berplester itu.

"Huaaa Yixing sekali lagi maafin aku"

Reaksi Baekhyun ternyata tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Baekhyun malah semakin merasa bersalah melihat kening Yixing yang pakai plester begitu.

"Baekhyun diam" Bentak Yixing, tangis Baekhyun makin kencang. "Kyungsoo tolong pegangin Baekhyun!"

Mendengar perintah itu spontan Kyungsoo menurut. Yixing kembali menyeringai "Karena kamu gak mau diem, aku bakal tunjukin hal menjijikan ini" Yixing dengan perlahan mencoba melepaskan plester yang membungkus luka di keningnya.

Baekhyun yang memang tidak kuat melihat luka langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo dan berniat kabur.

"Jongin bantuin Kyungsoo pegangin Baekhyun"

Jongin yang barusaja menapakan kakinya di kelas refleks ikut memegang Baekhyun yang masih dipegang Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat kewalahan meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Yixing gak usah gak usah gak usah" Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat Yixing berpura-pura akan melepaskan plester di keningnya "Yixiiiiiiingggg"

Sementara itu, Junmyeon yang sedang menopang dagu di mejanya hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan heboh teman-temannya di depan kelas.

"Syukur ya Jun" Suara Yifan membuat Junmyeon menoleh dan mendapati Yifan yang juga sedang tersenyum geli "Yixing akhirnya kembali"

Junmyeon mengangguk "Iya" jeda sejenak "Ah Yifan, ada sesuatu yang mau aku omongin sama kamu. Berdua"

Walaupun dengan kening berkerut, Yifan mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Junmyeon berjalan keluar dan seolah memerintahkan Yifan untuk mengikutinya, Yifan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan dari Yixing yang menghentikan sejenak main-mainnya dengan Baekhyun membuat Yifan dan Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keruang guru, sebentar" Jawab Junmyeon bohong. Setelah Yixing hanya menggumamka kata o dan kembali ke aktivitas mereka, helaan nafas lega keluar begitu saja dari mulut Junmyeon. Ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang mendengarkan mereka. Apalagi Yixing.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu omongin?" Tanya Yifan langsung setelah mereka sampai di belakang sekolah. Dari sekian tempat di sekolah itu Junmyeon memilih belakang sekolah karena memang biasanya sepi.

"Fan, aku…punya satu permintaan buat kamu"

"Apa?"

Sebelum menjawab, Junmyeon sempat menghela nafas "Aku mau, kamu berpura-pura jadi orang yang nolongin Yixing" Junmyeon menatap Yifan yang sedang mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Sebelum Yifan sempat mengucapkan apapun, Junmyeon melanjutkan "Kalau Yixing nanya, bilang kalau waktu itu dia gak sadar dan bilang kalau dia gak bicara apapun"

"Tapi—"

"Aku mohon, Fan"

"Tunggu! Bicara? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan curhatan Yixing waktu itu?"

Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahi. Curhatan Yixing? "Ah ya, mungkin" kemudian Junmyeon kembali menatap Yifan "Ya, Fan?"

Melihat kesungguhan di mata Junmyeon, membuat Yifan tak kuasa menolak meskipun ia sendiri tidak setuju dengan apa yang diminta Junmyeon. "Baik, aku ngerti" jawab Yifan akhirnya. "Udah jam segini, bentar lagi masuk Jun" Ujar Yifan setelah ia melihat jam tangannya dan dijawab anggukan paham dari Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Warna jingga senja sudah mengintip dari celah-celah jendela ketika Junmyeon, Jongin, Yifan, dan Kyungsoo masih berada di dalam kelas atas permintaan—perintah dari Yixing.

"Jadi, ada apa kita dikumpulin disini?" Tanya Jongin ketika orang yang mereka tunggu datang beberapa menit setelah mereka menunggu mewakili ketiga temannya yang lain.

Yixing hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Lalu ia meletakan tas yang ia bawa di atas meja paling depan.

Melihat itu, maka dihampirilah Yixing oleh keempat orang menunggunya tadi. Lalu Yixing mengeluarkan empat kotak berbungkus merah dari tas tadi.

"Tadi malem aku bikin coklat untuk ucapan terimakasih" Ujar Yixing sambil memperlihatkan kotak di tangannya.

"Kamu bikin itu sendiri?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada kotak itu untuk melihat lebih jelas "Hebat, bakal sayang nih kalau dimakan" Pujinya sambil mengelus kepala Yixing dan menerbitkan senyum lebar dari bibir Yixing.

"Itu beneran bisa dimakan Xing?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bisa lah" Yixing menghampiri Jongin lalu memberikan satu kotak coklat itu pada Jongin "Nih buat kamu. Makasih ya, waktu itu kamu ikut nyari aku"

Jongin berusaha menyamarkan tremor di tangannya saat menerima coklat itu, karena bagaimanapun menerima cokelat dari orang yang—pernah?—mengisi hatinya membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Lalu ini buat Kyungsoo. Aku juga tahu Kyungsoo ikut nyari aku waktu itu" Setelah Kyungsoo menerima coklat itu, Yixing membungkukan badannya "Terima kasih"

"Kamu gak usah seformal itu" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalan tangannya "Aku akan selalu bantu kamu kalau kamu dalam kesusahan"

Yixing mengangguk lalu menyambut kepalan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Junmyeon, kamu juga. Terima kasih"

"Ah iya" Junmyeon mengangguk sambil menerima cokelat itu.

"Selanjutnya Yifan. Kalau yang ini yang paling spesial"

Yifan menerima cokelat itu dengan kedua tangannya "Wah? Gak apa-apa nih aku dapet yang spesial?"

"Gak apa-apa lah, kamu kan orang yang gendong aku waktu aku pingsan"

Yifan tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah Junmyeon. Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo , setelah mendengar itu, ia juga menoleh namun dengan pandangan heran.

Sadar ia dipandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan seperti itu, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa kalau Kyungsoo juga ada di sana waktu itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran gimana wajahku waktu itu" Yixing memegang pipinya yang memerah malu dengan kedua tangannya "Aku bener-bener gak nyangka bakal ngalamin itu. Aku kepeleset lalu malah jatuh guling-guling di tanah dan akhirnya aku ngerasain gimana rasanya pingsan. Rasanya kayak mimpi"

Sementara Yixing masih berceloteh, Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo dengan mulut terbuka karena Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang ditautkan.

"Terus aku ngerasa aku keceplosan mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya gak aku ucapin. Ketika aku mulai sadar dari pingsan, aku mulai panik—"

"Memangnya kamu keceplosan ngomongin apa?"

Nada dingin dari kalimat Kyungsoo tertangkap jelas oleh Junmyeon dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Tapi lain halnya dengan Yixing yang seolah tidak menyadari dinginnya kalimat Kyungsoo barusan "Ahh aku gak bisa bilang soalnya itu malu-maluin banget"

"Bilang!" Perintah Kyungsoo masih dengan nada dingin.

"Aku bener-bener gak bisa bilang itu sama Kyungsoo, lagipula itu hanya delusi"

"Ayo bilang!" Kyungsoo semakin menekan kata-katanya meskipun matanya masih menatap tajam kearah Junmyeon.

Yixing yang masih belum menyadari itu kembali memegang kedua belah pipinya "Itu sesuatu yang seharusnya gak ada orang yang tahu. Pokoknya kalau ada orang yang tahu itu bakal kacau, pokoknya malu-maluin" Yixing kemudian menengok pada Yifan dan memelankan suaranya "Tapi sebenernya Yifan gak denger apapun, kan?"

Yifan mengangguk "Iya, aku gak denger apapun" Lalu ia menoleh kearah Junmyeon "Iya kan, Junmyeon?"

Setelah sempat mengerjap, dengan senyum kikuk Junmyeon menjawab "Iya, gak ada orang yang denger apapun kok, tenang aja"

Braakk

Suara benda dibanting mengalihkan atensi mereka. Lalu Junmyeon melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan kearahnya kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan amarah si pemiliknya "Pembohong" desisnya tepat di depan wajah Junmyeon "Kamu pikir semua akan baik-baik aja kalau kamu berpura-pura gak denger apapun?"

Yixing yang mulai merasakan aura tidak enak berusaha menghampiri Kyungsoo "Ka-kamu ngapain, Kyung?"

Saat tangan Yixing menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yixing dan membuat Yixing meringis "Yixing, kamu senang bahwa gak ada orang yang denger karena itu bisa nyelesain semuanya, kan?"

Yixing berusaha melepaskan tangannya ketika Kyungsoo melanjutkan "Junmyeon orang yang sebenernya nyelametin kamu! Tapi dia gak bilang. Dan itu karena apa yang kamu omongin, kan? Kenapa Xing? Kenapa… kenapa kamu gak bisa jujur, sekali aja"

Kata-kata dari Kyungsoo membuatnya panik. Tidak. Itu semua hanya mimpi. Ya hanya mimpi.

"SAKIT!" Dengan sekali hentakan, Yixing berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kyungsoo. Badan Yixing limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh karena hentakan barusan terlalu keras. Tapi Yixing tak membiarkan pantatnya bersentuhan dengan lantai terlalu lama karena dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu. Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang _nonsense_.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika di depan pintu yang tertutup itu sudah ada Yifan yang berdiri di sana seolah tidak membiarkan Yixing keluar.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Yixing berniat keluar dari pintu yang lain ketika ia melihat Jongin juga sudah berdiri di sana.

"Nah Junmyeon" Suara Yifan membuat Junmyeon tersentak dan seketika menoleh kearah Yifan "Apa kamu pikir semua akan baik-baik aja kalau kamu biarin Yixing lari? Kamu baik-baik aja dengan itu?"

Pertanyaan Yifan tak hanya membuat si penerima pertanyaan tersentak, tapi pemilik nama yang disebut dalam pertanyaan itu juga.

"Lihat kesini Yixing" Yixing yang masih menganga tak bisa menghindar ketika Kyungsoo membalikan dan mendorong badannya dengan kasar sampai membentur dinding "Lihat aku!"

"Aku gak mau" Ada getaran di suara Yixing ketika mengatakan itu, dan ia masih meronta melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo yang malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Kamu nganggap aku apa?" Tanyanya pada Yixing yang masih menghindari tatapannya "Aku Kyungsoo, sahabat kamu kan? Bukannya kamu bilang kamu sayang sama aku? Kalau gitu kamu harus percaya sama aku!"

Seolah menolak ucapan Kyungsoo masuk ke telinganya, Yixing masih berteriak "Lepasin aku" dengan mata terpejam. Tidak mau membalas tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Aku percaya sama Yixing. Aku pikir kamu bukan orang yang akan menyalahkan orang atas ketidak mampuanmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau" Lalu Kyungsoo menaikan suaranya "Atau kamu emang orang yang kayak gitu?"

Bentakan Kyungsoo membuat Yixing terdiam. Ia membuka matanya dengan pandangan kosong. Dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang mulai menghiasi sudut kedua matanya, Yixing menggumam "Nggak. Bukan gitu… aku… aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo bahagia. Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo yang aku sayangi bahagia—"

"Udah cukup!" Bentakan Kyungsoo kembali membuat Yixing tersentak "Kebagahiaanku… kebahagianku hanya bisa diraih dengan tanganku sendiri. Kebahagiaanku tidak tergantung siapapun kecuali aku sendiri"

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuatnya tertohok.

Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya untuk menghela nafas panjang-panjang untuk mengatur kembali irama nafasnya setelah ia meluapkan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya walaupun hal itu terlihat jelas dari getaran tangannya yang masih berada di bahu Yixing.

Ketika cengkeraman tangan Kyungsoo mulai mengendur, Yixing memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo.

Yifan tersenyum "Hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan"

"Iya" Timpal Jongin, lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan membiarkan Yixing berlari keluar.

"YIXING!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di ujung pintu. Ia menoleh kearah Jongin yang sedang melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Jongin, kenapa kamu biarin Yixing pergi?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin menengok kearah Junmyeon yang masih mematung di tempat "Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kalau kamu gak ngejar dia"

Kyungsoo ikut menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang masih diam dengan mulut terbuka "Jun, aku akan ngejar Yixing karena aku belum selesai bicara sama dia. Kamu gimana? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

 _Apa yang akan aku lakukan?_ Junmyeon menunduk melihat kotak cokelat yang masih ada di genggamannya. Lalu beberapa pertanyaan melintas di otaknya.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengejar Yixing?

Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia tahu perasaan Yixing yang sebenarnya?—padahal jelas-jelas Yixing ingin menyembunyikannya.

Ia menggigit bibir dan pegangannya pada cokelat itu mengerat.

Ah ya, Yixing ingin menyembunyikannya.

"Junmyeon!" Bentakan Kyungsoo membuatnya seketika mendongak. Wajah Kyungsoo melunak "Mungkin kamu masih bingung sama perasaan kamu sendiri, kamu gak tahu kalau kamu emang suka sama Yixing atau nggak. Tapi apa kamu mau kehilangan Yixing lagi?"

Junmyeon bergeming, wajahnya terlihat berpikir.

Mendengar itu dari Kyungsoo ia jadi menyadari sesuatu. Meskipun Yixing itu kadang ceroboh, cerewet, tidak jelas, tapi ia ingin tetap berada di samping Yixing, ingin tertawa bersamanya, ingin melindunginya, ingin jadi satu-satunya orang tempat Yixing bergantung—

Dan bukannya ia sendiri yang bilang kalau ia tidak akan melepaskan Yixing lagi?

"Jadi Jun?"

"Aku—" Junmyeon mendongak, dengan mata penuh dengan kesungguhan ia memutuskan "Aku akan kejar Yixing!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Ayo" Kemudian mereka berlari menuju pintu "Jun kamu ke kiri aku ke kanan, Yixing mungkin udah di bawah" Ujar Kyungsoo lalu dijawab anggukan paham dari Junmyeon kemudian mereka melanjutkan lari mereka.

Kyungsoo terus berlari sekencang yang ia bisa walaupun ia sempat terjerembab dan wajahnya mencium lantai, ia langsung bangkit dan terus berlari menuju pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

"Yixing kamu bisa denger aku?"

Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Yixing berjengit dan langsung menegakan badannya setelah sebelumnya ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu keluar.

Yixing tertegun untuk mendengarkan lanjutan dari kalimat Kyungsoo yang masih berlari

"Kamu selalu ingin tahu kan? Aku… aku juga menyukai Junmyeon. Aku selalu menyukainya" Ujarnya dengan susah payah mengatur nafas untuk mengucapkan itu "Tapi aku pikir aku harus ngebiarin kamu milikin dia"

Kyungsoo mulai menuruni tangga "Aku pernah berpikir kalau kamu,Zhang Yixing, sahabatku lebih membutuhkan dia. Tapi aku salah. Aku sudah meremehkanmu Xing. Dan sekarang aku harus merelakan kalian berdua karena memang kalian saling membutuhkan. Kalian saling menyayangi, kan? Dan kamu sendiri gak boleh egois dengan terus mendorong Junmyeon!"

Sementara itu, meskipun Junmyeon juga kaget dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo, tapi ia juga tetap berlari. Ia mencintai Yixing, dan Kyungsoo juga sudah bilang begitu. Ia juga tidak akan egois dan membiarkan Yixing lari lagi.

Dan Yixing, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil menggigit giginya sendiri.

"Aku udah bilang kalau kebahagianku ada di tanganku sendiri, kan? Itu juga berlaku buat kamu! Kebahagianmu ada di tanganmu sendiri. Jadi Yixing! Perlihatkan apa yang akan kamu lakukan untuk kebahagiaan itu!"

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya tepat di depan pintu keluar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan sesaat kemudian Junmyeon juga sampai disana. Tapi mereka tidak mendapati Yixing disana karena Yixing sudah memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Junmyeon "Ayo kejar Yixing" Ujarnya dan dibalas anggukan Junmyeon.

Setelah punggung Junmyeon menjauh, Jongin yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang perlahan merosot ke lantai sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka wajahnya. Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, ia malah memamerkan giginya dengan cairan merah yang mengalir dari hidungnya "Aku… sempet jatuh tadi waktu lari" Ujarnya seolah mengerti pandangan Jongin.

Kemudian Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke UKS.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Darahnya udah berhenti?" Tanya Jongin ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo yang masih mengadahkan kepalanya dengan perban yang dibulatkan di salah satu lubang hidungnya. Jongin lalu mendudukan diri kembali sambil menghela nafas panjang "Seriusan, kamu bikin kaget tahu, aku kira kamu nangis tadi"

"Kamu pikir aku bakal nangis?"

"Ya iya…lah, normalnya sih gitu"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

Kemudian hening.

"Kyung… ada sesuatu yang mau aku tanyain sama kamu" Jongin membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat. Meskipun ia ragu awalnya, tapi ia tetap akan menanyakan itu.

"Apa?"

"Umm…" Jongin memainkan ujung kemejanya "Kamu udah ngaku sendiri kan kalau kamu suka Junmyeon, tapi kenapa kamu malah merelakan dia padahal dia juga ada perasaan sama kamu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menyondongkan badannya ke belakang dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan untuk mengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan itu "Karena Junmyeon menyayangi Yixing dan Yixing juga begitu"

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Jongin yang menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Walaupun Junmyeon mungkin memang pernah menyukaiku, tapi sebenarnya orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi itu Yixing. Mungkin aku sempat menyangkal hal itu apalagi waktu aku tahu Yixing pernah menyukai Yifan, dan akhirnya aku membuat keputusan yang salah untuk menata hatiku kembali untuk Junmyeon—"

"—Tapi ternyata, aku tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Junmyeon lebih menyayangi Yixing. Jongin, kamu ingat? Waktu acara pensi waktu itu, Junmyeon lebih memilih untuk mengejar Yixing daripada memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu denganku. Disaat itu aku sadar bahwa aku tak lebih dari objek kekaguman Junmyeon, karena pada kenyataannya, orang yang disayangi Junmyeon itu Yixing"

Kyungsoo kembali memasukan perban baru ke hidungnya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mundur dan berusaha membuat Junmyeon sadar kalau dia memang menyukai Yixing"

"Dan aku juga membiarkan Yixing menjauhi Junmyeon setelah aku nolak Junmyeon waktu itu karena aku pikir, mereka akan menyadari perasaan masing-masing karena ada teori yang bilang kalau kita akan menyadari bahwa sesuatu itu berharga untuk kita setelah kita kehilangan mereka. Tapi ternyata—" Kyungsoo sempat terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Mereka terlalu idiot untuk menyadari itu"

"Aku pikir mereka lebih ke keras kepala daripada idiot" Ujar Jongin.

"Ah kamu benar"

Jongin tertegun melihat senyuman tulus dari Kyungsoo setelah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menyesakan itu. Padahal Jongin tahu, dalam hal ini Kyungsoolah yang paling tersakiti.

Jongin ikut tersenyum. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah mengingat dulu ia pernah berkata kasar kepada Kyungsoo dan menyudutkan Kyungsoo. Ia juga menyesal karena sudah bilang Kyungsoo menyakiti Junmyeon karena sudah memberikan Junmyeon harapan yang setengah-setengah padahal sebenarnya Junmyeonlah yang sudah memberikan Kyungsoo harapan yang setengah-setengah. Jadi Kyungsoo seperti diterbangkan, dan dihempaskan begitu saja.

Ia juga diam-diam kagum dengan Kyungsoo karena ia masih bisa berpikiran seperti itu dan memutuskan untuk merelakan Yixing dan Junmyeon dengan senyuman tulus seperti itu. Sementara dirinya hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain padahal Yixing tidak pernah memberinya harapan sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo—" Panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo yang masih mengadah menatap langit-langit UKS menoleh dengan kepala yang dimiringkan "Boleh aku… meluk kamu?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n :

haiiiii, aduh malu sebenernya, tapi maaf, perihal aku pernah bilang ini bakal end aku batalin karena bakal kepanjangan hahaha xD padahal maunya ngeberesin ini sebelum masa liburannya beres tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai *laah curhat. Sekali lagi maafkan aku :"))))

Ehem

Mind to give review again?

Big thanks to :

yxingbunny, qwertyxing, Shin Eun Young, sam, Regina Pearl Luce, micopark, .35, xingmyun, chloe, hiccup, MissMoretz, cumi-cumi, Guest, chenma, HuskyV, heeriztator, nichi


	9. Chapter 9

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik nafas. Buang.

Hal itulah yang sedari tadi dilakukan Junmyeon di depan pintu apartemen Yixing. Ia berdiri di sana sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dan ia masih belum berani mengetuk pintu itu seolah badannya menolak menerima sensor dari neuron motoriknya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi.

Tok tok tok

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia mengetuk pintu itu juga dan—

Tidak ada jawaban.

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

Oh. Mungkin Yixing tahu kalau Junmyeon lah yang mengetuk pintu dan akhirnya ia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan menghiraukannya. Pikiran itu membuat bahu yang sudah susah payah ia tegapkan menjadi menurun kembali.

Sebelum niatan untuk menyerah muncul di otaknya, ia ingat bahwa Yixing biasanya suka lupa mengunci pintu, maka diputarlah kenop pintu itu dan—cklek—terkunci.

Junmyeon kembali meringis. Ia mengusap gemas helaian rambutnya karena dari sekian kali Junmyeon harus mengingatkan Yixing untuk tidak lupa mengunci pintu, kenapa harus sekarang Yixing menurut?, yasudahlah mungkin ia memang harus menunggu sampai bes—tunggu. Jendela. Yaa jendela. Junmyeon bisa lewat jendela.

Setelah mengangguk-anggukan kepala, akhirnya Junmyeon langsung putar badan dan berlari menuju balkon rumahnya.

Sampai di rumah pun ia masih tetap berlari-lari kecil sampai sesuatu yang dilihatnya di ruang tengah rumahnya membuat kakinya refleks berhenti, kemudian berjengit kaget dengan mata yang membola.

"Yi-Yixing?"

"Ha-hai" Sapa Yixing kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan warna merah wajahnya.

Setelah selesai dengan rasa kagetnya, Junmyeon yang tak kalah gugup mendudukan diri di depan Yixing dengan kikuk. Setelah pantatnya menempel dengan lantai, baik Junmyeon maupun Yixing tidak ada yang bersuara. Keduanya sama-sama menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Padahal tadi banyak yang ingin Junmyeon ungkapkan kepada Yixing, tapi pikirannya mendadak _blank_ dan sekarang ia malah tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Bahkan pertanyaan kenapa Yixing bisa ada di sanapun seolah ia telan begitu saja.

Meskipun lantai di bawahnya entah kenapa lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan, Junmyeon yang tidak tahan dengan posisi canggung itu berniat memecah keheningan, meskipun ia masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"A-anu Xing, umm, Soal… kejadian tadi—" suara Junmyeon berhasil membuat Yixing berjengit dan wajahnya masih terlihat memerah walaupun Yixing masih menunduk "Aku—"

"Aku dengar suara Kyungsoo" empat kata dari Yixing mampu membuat Junmyeon ikut berjengit. "Jangan ketawa" Lanjutnya dengan tegas.

Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahi "Aku gak ketawa"

"Jangan ketawa… aku mohon" setelah mendapat gumaman dari Junmyeon, Yixing melanjutkan "Aku… aku datang kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan sama kamu"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Junmyeon mengangguk "I-iya"—aku juga, banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan termasuk soal perasaanku kepadamu. Tapi sayang, Junmyeon tidak seberani itu untuk langsung mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Yixing mulai membuka mulutnya. Namun, sebelum Yixing sempat mengucapkan apapun, suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan atensi mereka. Mereka melihat ibu Junmyeon berjalan kearah mereka dengan seseorang yang mengekor dibelakangnya dan membuat mereka seketika berdiri.

"Ma-mama?"

Junmyeon yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Yixing langsung menoleh ketika Yixing mengucapkan itu. "Mama?"

Orang itu juga membulatkan matanya seolah tak kalah kaget dengan Yixing "Yixing? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Kenapa? Aku… kita sudah membicarakan ini kan?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara berat dan bergetar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa memandang heran kedua orang yang sedang saling melemparkan pandang seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Orang yang dipanggil mama itu melunakan kembali wajahnya setelah wajah itu sempat mengeras. Ia menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang masih tertegun "Kamu pasti nak Junmyeon kan?"

"Ah, iya" Jawab Junmyeon refleks.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah membantu Yixing. Mulai dari sekarang, Yixing akan tinggal bersama—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku gak akan tinggal sama mama" Nada tinggi dari ucapan Yixing membuat ibunya kembali memandang Yixing sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Yixing kembali melunak, ia berusaha dengan susah payah menarik kedua sudut bibirnya "Aku… aku ingin tinggal di sini" Yixing mulai bicara meskipun matanya melirik kesana-kemari menghindari tatapan ibunya "Mama tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Mama pulang saja, karena…karena aku punya adik kan yah? Dia sudah mulai masuk taman kanak-kanak ya?, jadi dia pasti lebih membutuhkan mama, umm… namanya Zitao kan yah?—"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

Bentakan itu sukses membuat Yixing bungkam seketika dan membuat Ibu Junmyeon dan Junmyeon sendiri tersentak. Junmyeon melihat Yixing menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia jadi sedikit-banyak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan disini sendiri?" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang turun beberapa oktaf setelah tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Yixing.

Sendiri? Tidak. Yixing tidak akan sendirian disini, Junmyeon sudah janji akan bersama Yixing. Jadi Yixing tidak sendiri kan?

"Aku—"

 _Apa kamu mau kehilangan Yixing?_

Junmyeon menautkan jemari tangannya pada tangan Yixing sebelum Yixing sempat meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Yixing, tapi ia tidak ingin Yixing mengucapkan apapun karena ia takut Yixing mengucapakan kalimat yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

Yixing kembali diam dan menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang menatapnya. Genggaman pada tangannya mengerat seiring anggukan kepala Junmyeon. Seolah mengerti, Yixing ikut menganggukan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian tangannya yang masih ada di tangan Junmyeon ditarik menjauh dari ibu Yixing.

Mereka terus berlari keluar dari rumah menghiraukan teriakan ibu Yixing yang menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti. Tangan Junmyeon masih menggenggam tangan Yixing yang mengikuti langkahnya di belakang. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini ini yang terbaik, tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yixing dan ia juga tahu Yixing tidak ingin pergi.

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas setelah mereka menghentikan langkah mereka di sebuah jembatan. Dengan badan yang sedikit dibungkukkan, mereka meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Satu helaan nafas panjang terakhir, Junmyeon ikut menumpukan tangannya pada pembatas jembatan seperti yang sudah dilakukan Yixing. Kemudian hening.

"Jadi… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junmyeon akhirnya karena Yixing tak kunjung menjelaskan apapun kepadanya.

"Papaku… pria tua itu menikah lagi" Jawab Yixing.

"Serius?"

"Iya. Jadi ketika aku kecelakaan di hutan waktu itu, dan pihak sekolah menghubungi papa, ia malah menghubungi mama dan bilang kalau aku sekarang jadi tanggung jawab mama. Mama sempat kaget waktu ia tahu aku tinggal disini sendiri dan ia langsung datang kesini dan berniat mengajakku tinggal bersamanya"

Yixing masih memandang sungai di bawahnya ketika Junmyeon membalikan badannya dan punggungnya yang menempel pada pembatas jembatan itu.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang kan kalau mama sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Aku gak mau jadi pengganggu. Apalagi suami mama yang baru berasal dari keluarga terpandang"

Junmyeon menoleh tanpa berniat menyela ketika Yixing semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya.

" Jadi…jadi mana mungkin anak yang kacau sepertiku cocok dengan keluarga seperti itu. Kalau aku ada di sana, aku hanya akan membuat semuanya jadi canggung"

Yixing kembali mendongakan kepalanya "Dan jika aku ada di tempat papa juga akan sama canggungnya. Karena keberadaanku, semua orang—"

"Aku selalu berpikir tentang ini" Perkataan Junmyeon membuat Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungai di bawah. Ia menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang masih memandang lurus ke depan "Jika aku tidak pernah dilahirkan, Ibu pasti akan punya kehidupan yang lebih baik. Ibu masih muda, dan dia pasti bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya"

Kemudian hening sesaat.

"Junmyeon?"

"Orang dewasa itu memang egois yah. Mereka membawa orang lain pada masalah mereka sendiri. Tapi… aku pikir akulah yang membawa masalah buat ibu karena aku, ia ditinggalkan ayahku"

Junmyeon mengubah posisinya untuk menggenggam pembatas jembatan "Ah ya, jika aku tak pernah dilahirkan—"

"JUNMYEON!" bentakan Yixing diriingi badannya yang langsung menerjang Junmyeon kedalam pelukan membuat badannya terhuyung kebelakang sampai menubruk pembatas jembatan "Nggak, dasar bodoh. Jangan meremehkan kehidupan!"

"A-apa?" Junmyeon yang masih kaget dengan pelukan Yixing yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa memasang wajah melongo "Kayaknya kamu salah memahami sesuatu"

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh" Yixing masih meracau di pelukan Junmyeon "Apa yang bisa kamu selesaikan dengan melakukan itu? bagaimana bisa kamu bicara hal naïf kayak tadi?"

"Itu sama persis dengan apa yang kamu katakan tadi, kan?"

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan ditatapnya Junmyeon "Tapi aku masih hidup. Dan itu karena ada kamu disini!"

Ucapan Yixing membuat Junmyeon melebarkan matanya. Ia memandang Yixing yang menundukan kepalanya memandang kedua tangannya yang masih memegang ujung kemeja Junmyeon.

"Tak peduli siapapun orang yang kamu cintai, tak peduli siapapun orang yang akan ada di sampingmu nantinya—" Yixing kembali menatap Junmyeon, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Aku gak peduli! Aku hanya ingin bisa melihatmu, Kim Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon hanya bisa mematung ketika Yixing mundur beberapa langkah "Jadi… jadi kamu jangan pernah bilang hal seperti 'andai aku tak pernah dilahirkan!'"

Tepat ketika Yixing menyelesaikan kalimat itu, entah apa alasannya, ia malah mendorong tubuh Junmyeon yang masih mematung di sana sampai badan Junmyeon terjengkang dan—byurr—tubuhnya tercemplung kedalam sungai.

"Woaaahh" Yixing yang tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya langsung menengok ke bawah "Kenapa? Kamu ngapain?"

"Apanya yang kamu ngapain? Kamu mau bunuh aku, hah?" Teriaknya pada Yixing padahal air di sungai itu dangkal, sampai lutut pun tidak sampai jika Junmyeon berdiri, tapi karena Junmyeon posisinya duduk sekarang, jadi air itu sampai ke perutnya.

Yixing yang di atas menutup mulutnya sambil berkata "Walah, sial yah"

Menghiraukan ucapan Yixing barusan, Junmyeon segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk dirinya sendiri "Dingin" Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf"

Junmyeon kembali mendongak "Nggak! Kamu gak pernah bilang itu!"

"Ah, kamu benar-benar teliti memikirkan hal yang sepele ya. Memangnya apa sih golongan darah kamu?"

"Aku Gemini!"

"Aku gak terlalu ngerti soal zodiak, tapi kambing panggang itu enak sih ya"

"Aku gak ngomongin soal itu!" suara Junmyeon masih tinggi dan sekarang tatapan matanya menajam "Aku akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi dan umurku akan bertambah"

"Eh?" Ucapan Junmyeon membuat Yixing balas menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku akan lari membawamu dari ibumu dan siapapun! Aku akan lari dan terus lari kemudian aku akan tidur, lalu bangun dan terus lari sampai hari ulang tahunku. Dan kemudian… menikahlah denganku!"

Yixing membuka mulutnya dan matanya membola diiringi dengan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba menjalari pipinya.

"Dengan cara itu, kita berdua akan menjadi dewasa. Dan tidak akan ada orang yang menghalangi kita, memisahkan kita, dan hidupku akan selamanya milikmu sampai aku mati. Karena aku… aku cin—"

"Berhenti sampai disitu!"

Pernyataan cinta Junmyeon terhenti ketika Yixing sekonyong-konyong ikut terjun ke dalam sungai dan menubruk Junmyeon sampai Junmyeon terduduk kembali.

"Kamu curang!" Adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yixing ketika ia sampai di dalam sungai "Bukanya aku sudah bilang buat dengerin apa yang mau aku ucapin duluan?"

"Apaan itu? yang harusnya nembak kan yang 'di atas' duluan" Timpal Junmyeon tidak mau kalah.

"Dengerin aku! Aku sudah janji sama Kyungsoo. aku janji buat nunjukin apa yang akan aku lakukan!"

"Ka-kalau gitu, ucapinnya sama-sama aja" Gumam Junmyeon dengan wajah memerah, dan itu membuat wajah Yixing ikut memerah. Meskipun begitu, Yixing akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Aku—"

"Aku—"

"Cin—"

"Cin—"

Drrrt drrrt…

"Siapa sih yang menelpon di saat penting seperti ini?"

"Biarin aja" Ujar Junmyeon dengan handphone yang masih ada di tangannya "Ayo lanjutin, dingin nih"

"Hah? Apaan?" Nada suara Yixing meninggi "Merusak suasana saja. yasudah, angkat saja sana"

"I-iya deh" Jawab Junmyeon kemudian ia menekan gambar berwarna hijau yang ada di layar hpnya.

"Hoi Junmyeon! Kamu dimana?" Suara orang di seberang sana yang keluar dari benda kotak itu cukup membuat Junmyeon menjauhkan hp itu dari telinganya.

"Yifan?"

"Ibu kamu dan Ibu Yixing nyari kalian berdua kemana-mana—aahh yaudahlah, datang aja ke tempat yang aku tunjukin!"

"Hah? Tu-tunggu Yifan!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian bisa basah kayak gitu?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jongin ketika ia membuka pintu dan malah melihat Yixing dan Junmyeon yang basah kuyup.

Yixing hanya menunduk dan Junmyeon malah tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, dan bukannya menjawab, Junmyeon malah balik bertanya "Kenapa kita ketemu di rumah kamu?"

"Ibu kalian gak tahu rumahku kan? Jadi mereka gak mungkin ke sini, dan disini gak ada orang, ah tunggu sebentar" Jongin berlari kecil kearah kamarnya sambil berkata "Kalian bisa masuk angin kalau basah-basahan kayak gitu"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin datang dengan beberapa pakaian di tangannya "Kalian mandi dulu ya" Jongin memberikan pakaian itu kepada Yixing "Dari sana belok kanan ya" Lanjutnya sambil menunjukan arah kamar mandi kepada Yixing.

"Maaf ya sudah merepotkan" Ujar Yixing setelah menerima baju-baju itu dari Jongin. Setelah Jongin mengangguk, ia langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi yang ditunjukan Jongin tadi.

"Hei Yixing, itu kaus kakimu!" Teriakan Junmyeon dihiraukan Yixing. Junmyeon berdecak melihat lantai yang jadi basah karena kaus kaki yang lupa dilepas Yixing, dan si pemilik lantai malah terkekeh geli dan membuat Junmyeon menoleh "Jongin?"

"Oh iya, ini baju buat kamu" Jongin memberikan baju yang masih ada di tangannya kepada Junmyeon.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya sudah merepotkan, dan terima kasih"

"Kamu…cinta Yixing, kan?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Junmyeon yang sedang melepas kaus kakinya tersentak dan seketika berdiri dengan wajah memerah "Ke-kenapa kamu nanya itu?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Junmyeon dan membuat wajah itu semakin memerah "Iya kan?"

"I-iya" Jawab Junmyeon sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo bilang itu dengan jelas!"

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah yang masih melihat ke samping sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin ketika ia mengucapkan itu.

"Ayo bilang!"

"Kenap—" Ketika Junmyeon menoleh, ia jadi kaget sendiri melihat tatapan serius dari Jongin.

"Ayo bilang!" Perintah Jongin sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintai Yixing" Ujar Junmyeon dengan pandangan tak kalah serius dengan Jongin.

Setelah mendengar itu, Jongin tersenyum miring "Kamu kelihatan norak, tahu"

"Hah?" Seketika muncul perempatan di dahinya. "Kamu yang maksa aku buat bilang itu!" Junmyeon benar-benar merasa dipermainkan ketika Jongin hanya memamerkan giginya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung menerjang Yixing ke dalam pelukan setelah kakinya menapak kamar Jongin. "Yixing!" Ujarnya di tengah pelukan, setelah mengucapkan itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan tangan yang masih di kedua bahu Yixing "Aku khawatir sekali sama kamu"

"Maaf Kyungie" Ujar Yixing menyesal lalu membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Yixing masih saling berpelukan, Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua dan menengok kearah Yifan "Fan, maaf ya sudah merepotkan"

Yifan tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya "Tapi, sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Apa kalian sudah punya rencana?"

Pertanyaan dari Yifan membuat Yixing menoleh kearah Yifan sedangkan Junmyeon malah membuang muka dari Yifan dan menoleh kearah Yixing.

Junmyeon kemudian menengok takut-takut kearah Yifan yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik karena sikap Junmyeon dan Yixing menurutnya sangat mencurigakan. Ia memandang Yixing lagi, mendapat anggukan dari Yixing, Junmyeon menghadap kearah Yifan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di samping Yifan dan Yixing mendudukan diri di sebelah Junmyeon.

Dengan wajah memerah Junmyeon menjawab "Ja-jadi… kita—"

"Berniat untuk lari dari rumah" Sambung Yixing dengan tegas setelah sebelumnya ia hanya menunduk.

"Hah?"

"Kami serius" tegas Yixing.

Kemudian hening, mereka masih memproses perkataan dari Yixing barusan.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara "HAAAHH?" menggema di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Yifan memegang dagunya "Jadi, tinggal sebentar lagi, ya?" Ujarnya setelah ia mendapat penjelasan dari dua orang yang sedang diinterogasi sekarang.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kamu malah mendukung mereka?" sela Jongin dengan intonasi tinggi "Mau lari lalu menikah? Bukannya itu terlalu cepat?"

Yixing menunduk lalu memajukan bibirnya "Setelah Junmyeon ulang tahun—"

"Lagipula, dimana kalian akan tinggal?" Sela Jongin lagi dan itu membuat mereka sedikit-banyak tertohok karena sebenarnya mereka juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Ka-kalau gitu… kita bisa tinggal di… hotel kecil—" Jawab Junmyeon tidak yakin

"Kalian mau hidup kayak gitu selamanya?"

"Nggak, sih… yaa setelah kita kembali—"

"Memangnya kalian pikir kalian bisa kembali?" Ucapan Junmyeon kembali disela. Junmyeon menengok kearah yifan yang sedang tersenyum miring dengan tangan yang masih ada di dagunya "Bayangkan saja kalau pihak pencari mencari kalian dan semua orang di sekolah mengetahui itu, kalian mungkin bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

Ucapan Yifan kembali membuat Junmyeon tertohok "I-itu—"

"Kamu tahu" Ucapan Yixing membuat semua atensi beralih kepadanya "Semua yang hal kuinginkan hanya berakhir hancur, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak menginginkan apapun lagi" Yixing menengok kearah Junmyeon dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya "Tapi ternyata perasaanku dihargai, harapanku menjadi kenyataan—

"—Karenanya, aku ingin membuang nasib sial yang menyebutkan bahwa apa yang aku inginkan hanya berakhir dengan kehancuran. Nggak. Aku harus menghancurkannya. Karenanya…karena itu—"

Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba membuka resleting jaketnya membuat Yixing dan Junmyeon melongo. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari saku dalam jaketnya "Ini adalah tabunganku" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kartu itu kepada mereka berdua

"Kamu ngapain Kyung?" Tanya Junmyeon tanpa menerima itu dan membiarkan tangan Kyungsoo masih menggantung di udara.

"Junmyeon, Yixing, aku tidak berpikir kalau keputusan kalian itu benar, dan aku juga tidak berpikir kalau aku menyetujuinya"

"Kyungie…"

"Tapi, jika ini yang kalian inginkan, aku gak berhak untuk menentangnya" Kyungsoo kembali menyodorkan kartu itu "Jadi, ambil ini" perintahnya "Tapi kalian harus membayar ini suatu hari nanti"

"Ini" Jongin menghampiri Junmyeon dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil memamerkan sebuah kunci di tangannya "Ini kunci villaku, kamu pernah kesana kan? Jadi kalian tahu cara untuk bisa kesana"

"Jongin?"

"Jangan lupakan aku!" Suara Yifan membuat mereka menoleh kearah Yifan yang sedang memamerkan berlembar-lembar voucher "Bawa ini juga"

Senyum Junmyeon dan Yixing merekah "Terima kasih, semua"

.

.

.

"Jongin, makasih ya untuk hari ini" Ujar Yifan setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu

"Iya, gak usah sungkan" Jawab Jongin.

"Loh Kyungie gak pulang?" Tanya Yixing yang melihat Kyungsoo masih belum memakai sepatunya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau aku bicarain sama Jongin" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil merangkul bahu Jongin. Jongin yang tidak tahu menahu soal itu berniat bertanya. Namun seolah mengerti, ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah Kyungsoo mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Oh begitu ya, yasudah, sampai bertemu lagi Kyungsoo, Jongin. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"

"Iya"

"Bye"

Setelah pintu tertutup menelan sosok Junmyeon, Yixing, dan Yifan, perlahan senyuman lebar Kyungsoo memudar seiring melonggarnya rangkulan pada bahu Jongin.

"Ahh, aku merasa lemas sekali sampai aku gak bisa berdiri" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan rangkulannya, kemudian badannya merosot begitu saja.

"Tu-tunggu, kamu…" Jongin ikut berjongkok melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah menunduk. Jongin tersentak melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah dengan air mata yang turun deras dari kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menghapus air matanya yang sebenarnya percuma karena air itu terlalu deras.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo "Kamu kenapa nangis?"

Meskipun masih terisak, Kyungsoo berusaha menjawab "Menangis itu menunjukan bahwa hati kamu sedang mimisan"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo iba, ia menghela nafas "Jadi kenapa hati kamu mimisan? Apa karena Junmyeon direbut dari kamu atau Yixing yang direbut dari kamu?"

"Aku juga udah gak ngerti lagi" Kyungsoo mengubah posisi, ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan dagunya diantara kedua lututnya "Meskipun aku memutuskan untuk tidak menangis lagi"

"Kamu ya…" Jongin ikut memeluk lututnya di sebelah Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku jadi mengerti sesuatu, Jika kamu jatuh ketika kamu lari di jalan, kamu akan mimisan, dan jika kamu jatuh di kehidupan, kamu akan menangis"

"Kamu bodoh ya" Jongin terkekeh mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar dengan bahu yang naik turun "Ini masih terlalu awal untuk kita berbicara tentang kehidupan, yaa… untuk sekarang, untuk sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun atau bahkan enam puluh tahun, hidup akan terus berjalan"

.

.

.

"Jadi, besok pagi-pagi sekali kamu harus segera keluar setelah memastikan kalau ibu masih tidur ya" Yixing masih mewanti-wanti Junmyeon

"Iya aku ngerti, _bye_ "

Sebelum Junmeon sempat berbalik, Yixing mengentikannya "Oh iya, ingat kamu harus bawa _hairdryer_ , aku gak mau bawa barang kebanyakan"

Junmyeon tersenyum "Iya iya, kamu juga jangan bawa baju yang berat-berat ya"

Yixing mengangguk "Oh iya, kalau ada sesuatu, kamu langsung nelpon aku ya"

"Iya"

Setelah mendapat jawaban pasti dari Junmyeon, Yixing mengangguk lalu ia berbalik dan masuk ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n :

haii, ehem, hehe duh maaf yaa kalau bahasanya makin campur aduk, daaan makasih banget yang udah ngasih tahu kelemahan ff ini, aku bener-bener seneng, jadi aku berusaha buat memperbaiki walaupun gak sepenuhnya karena… yaaa, kalau jadi terlalu baku malah kesannya terlalu gak konsisten sama gaya yang dulu jadi maaf yaaaa :"D terus maaf kalau ini alay, daaa gimana ya, authornya juga alay sih haha, daan makasih banyak buat dukungannya, xD mind to give review again?

Big thanks to:

yxingbunny, Guest, micopark, Samuel903, qwertyxing, xingmyun, noname, chenma, hiccup, bae, Guest, saklawase, Guest. 


	10. Chapter 10

**SECOND LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan Toradora milik Yuyuko Takemiya-san, saya mengambil beberapa adegan dan inti cerita, tapi tidak semua mirip sama Toradora kok :)**

 **Pair : SuLay, KrAy, SuDo**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Ketika Junmyeon membuka pintu, hanya kegelapan yang menyapanya. Asumsi bahwa ibunya belum pulang melintas di otaknya. Mungkin ibunya dan ibu Yixing masih mencari mereka jadi sampai sekarang ia belum pulang.

Ia berjalan perlahan untuk menggapai saklar lampu. Dan setelah ruangan itu jadi terang, sesuatu yang ada di meja mendistraksi perhatiannya. Junmyeon menghampiri meja dengan alis terangkat. Setelah sampai, sebuah jam tangan dan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'untuk Junmyeon' yang ada di meja itu kembali membuat kernyitan di dahinya.

Ia membolak-balikan arloji yang ada di tangannya lalu ia membuka kertas yang ada di tangan sebelahnya.

' _Pergilah ke rumah kakekmu, tunjukan jam tangan ini dan mereka pasti akan mengerti'_

Junmyeon menggenggam arloji yang ada ditangannya dengan senyum yang terukir dari bibirnya setelah ia membaca isi surat itu. Ia jadi malu sendiri kenapa ia lupa kalau ibunya adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Haa, jika ia lari, bahkan setelah ia berulang tahun, ia masih tetaplah anak-anak.

.

.

.

" _Fight on fight on fight on_ "

Kyungsoo terus melafalkan kalimat itu seraya kakinya terus berlari kecil menyusuri pinggiran lapangan. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi suka olahraga, tapi ia benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya sekarang.

"Hoiiii, Kyungsoo" Teriak Jongin yang ada di pinggir lapangan dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan lari paginya "Kamu beneran gak mau nganter Junmyeon sama Yixing?"

"Hah? Apa? Aku gak denger" teriak Kyungsoo di seberang sana.

Jongin menurunkan kembali tangan yang baru saja ada di mulutnya tapi matanya tetap melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berlari-lari kecil "Tak peduli seberapa inginnya ia jadi kuat, tetap saja ia akan merasa sakit setelah ditinggalkan oleh Junmyeon dan Yixing sekaligus"

Setelah menggumamkan itu, sebuah toyoran mendarat di kepalanya. Ketika menengok, ia melihat Yifan yang sedang tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi serinya. Sebelum sempat Jongin mengeluarkan umpatan, Yifan berkata "Bukannya kamu juga sama?"

"Hah? Apanya?"

Yifan menyeringai "Sudahlah, gak usah denial, dasar barisan sakit hati"

"Apaan itu?" pertanyaan Jongin tidak dijawab, Yifan hanya mengangakat bahu sambil berlarlu dan itu membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Jongin "Dasar! mentang-mentang gak ditolak!"

.

.

.

Deru suara mesin terdengar seiring memutarnya ban yang menopang badan kendaraan panjang yang bernama bus. Jika dilihat dari jendela, terlihat jelas dua orang remaja yang sedang duduk menumpang bus itu.

Yixing mengeluarkan satu keresek berukuran sedang dan menyimpannya di pangkuan "Karena ini makanan untuk orang yang kabur dari rumah, jadi aku bawa sesuatu yang terlihat dewasa" Ujarnya sambil memamerkan beberapa jenis makanan yang ada di dalam kantong kresek itu "Lihat, ada cokelat stik, ada kue wafer, dan—"

"Aku juga bawa makan siang" Junmyeon mengeluarkan satu kotak makanan dari dalam tas besarnya dan memberikan itu pada Yixing.

Mata Yixing berbinar sesaat setelah ia melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu "Bukannya kamu seharusnya beli makanan cepat saji ketika kamu kabur dari rumah?" Ujarnya, meskipun begitu, ia tetap memakan itu dengan senang hati.

"Ibumu…bagaimana?"

Sebelum menjawab, Yixing menelan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya "Semalam, ia ditelpon suaminya terus, mungkin Tao gak ada yang jaga jadi dia disuruh pulang" Jawab Yixing "Terus gimana sama ibu?"

"Ah, dia juga baik-baik saja"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan ini karena kita sedang lari dari rumah" Yixing menatap kotak makanan yang ada dipangkuannya dengan senyum "Kamu tahu, ketika ibu bilang bahwa kita bertiga ini keluarga, aku senang sekali, aku jadi tahu apa itu 'keluarga'. Karenanya…ketika kita berdua benar-benar akan menjadi keluarga seperti ini—" Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela "Apa ibu akan menangis?"

Tidak kunjung mendapat sahutan dari Junmyeon, Yixing kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menengok kearah Junmyeon. Melihat Junmyeon sedang menunduk, Yixing langsung berkata "Nggak, maksudku bukan itu. Itu bukan berarti aku gak mau lari sama kamu—"

Junmyeon mendongak dan membuat Yixing seketika menghentikan pergerakan mulutnya. Ia tersenyum "Yixing, kalau aku bilang ini bukan jalan menuju villa Jongin, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang kentara sekali jauh berbeda dengan rumah-rumah yang ada di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya jauh lebih besar, tapi terlihat mewah dengan halaman yang luas. Sampai-sampai Junmyeon sendiri sempat melongo dibuatnya.

Meskipun sebelumnya sempat ragu, akhirnya Junmyeon memberanikan diri memencet bel yang ada disebelah pintu utama. Setelah beberapa kali ia menekan benda itu, akhirnya pintu dibuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya. "Kalian, siapa ya?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman hangat yang membuat kerutan di kulitnya semakin terlihat.

Bukannya menjawab, Junmyeon malah memperlihatkan arloji yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya kemarin. "Ini, saya disuruh memperlihatkan ini oleh ibu saya"

Dengan mata yang membola, wanita itu menerima arloji yang diperlihatkan oleh Junmyeon "A-a-ayah! Kesini!" teriaknya dan membuat seorang pria tua datang dengan terburu-buru. Setelah ia melihat jam yang ada di tangan istrinya, ia ikut melebarkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi, kalian?"

Junmyeon dan Yixing membungkukan badannya "Senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya Kim Junmyeon, cucu anda" Ujar Junmyeon setelah ia menegapkan diri lagi. Junmyeon kemudian merangkul Yixing "Dan ini calon pengantin saya. Zhang Yixing" Ucapannya itu membuat wajah Yixing memerah.

.

.

.

Mereka diterima dengan baik dan diperlakukan dengan hangat di rumah itu. Meskipun kakek dan nenek Junmyeon orang yang berada, tetapi mereka sangat sederhana. Mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai pembantu dan melakukan apapun sendiri, meskipun kadang-kadang mereka meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membersihkan rumah yang luas itu.

Karena itu, nenek Junmyeon jadi mahir melakukan kegiatan rumahan, jadi sekarang ia sedang mengajarkan Yixing memasak. Dan Junmyeon sendiri sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tengah dengan kakeknya yang bercerita pengalaman-pengalaman hidupnya.

Suara tawa kecil dari Yixing dan neneknya yang terdengar dari arah dapur menerbitkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Meskipun awalnya Yixing terlihat kaku dan gugup sekali, tetapi senyuman dan perlakuan lembut dari neneknya membuat Yixing terlihat lebih nyaman.

Dan sepertinya neneknya guru memasak yang baik karena selama Yixing berada di sana ia tidak membuat kekacauan lagi seperti dulu ia belajar bersama Junmyeon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tepat setelah Yixing dan nenek Junmyeon menata makan malam di atas meja makan, suara bel yang ditekan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Yixing awalnya menawarkan diri untuk membukakan pintu namun dilarang oleh nenek Junmyeon dengan kalimat "Tidak usah, nak Yixing duduk saja" dan neneknya lah yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, apa yang dilihatnya di depan pintu membuat tangisan bahagia turun dari matanya. Ia segera memeluk sosok yang baru ia lihat lagi setelah belasan tahun. Lalu mereka terisak bersama melepas rasa rindu yang tidak kentara.

Kemudian ia membawanya ke ruang makan tempat dimana keluarga yang lain sedang berkumpul. Setelah ia sampai di sana, semua orang langsung berdiri melihat kedatangannya.

"I-ibu?"

Ia tersenyum dan helaan nafas lega keluar begitu saja "Myeonie, Xingie, kalian benar-benar disini" setelah mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, ia menengok kearah ayahnya "Ayah" gumamnya.

Ia sempat membayangkan wajah ayahnya akan dipenuhi sorot amarah setelah ia memutuskan lari belasan tahun yang lalu, tetapi setelah ia melihat wajah lega sekaligus bahagia dari ayahnya, ia tak kuasa menahan rindu dan menerjang pria tua itu kedalam pelukan dan menangis di bahu yang dulunya tegap itu.

Ayahnya mengusap-usap punggungnya "Kamu merawat Junmyeon dengan baik ya" Ujarnya dengan air mata bahagia yang tak kuasa ia tahan. Kemudian ia menarik istrinya dan mereka bertiga berpelukan dan saling melepas rindu.

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat adegan di depannya. Hatinya jadi menghangat melihat mereka bertiga. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Yixing yang juga sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum "Keluarga itu, luar biasa ya"

Yixing menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya "Hm?"

Junmyeon kembali menatap tiga orang di depannya "Meskipun mereka tidak bertemu selama belasan tahun, tapi mereka tetap saling menyayangi. Dan kamu… ah tidak, kita… juga keluarga, kan?"

Yixing hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam yang barusan sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang berjalan di lorong rumah menuju kamarnya setelah ia mengobrol dengan kakeknya ketika ia melihat ibunya sedang berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam halaman rumah itu.

Ibunya menoleh ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan kearahnya. Setelah ia mendapati Junmyeon lah yang menghampirinya, ia tersenyum dan kembali memandang ke luar.

Junmyeon berdiri di samping ibunya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela "Jadi… ibu tidak pernah menikah, ya?"

Pertanyaan Junmyeon membuatnya tersenyum sendu "Jadi, kamu sudah tahu ya"

"Iya"

"Ayahmu pergi dengan orang lain ketika ibu sedang mengandung kamu" Ucapan ibunya itu membuatnya terenyuh "Meskipun orang-orang menyuruh ibu untuk melakukan aborsi, tapi ibu sangat ingin melindungimu"

Junmyeon menatap ibunya yang tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Meskipun ternyata akhirnya ibu tidak bisa melindungimu dan ibu tidak bisa membahagiakan kamu"

"Apanya yang 'ibu tidak bisa melindungiku'?" Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon membuat ibunya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela dan menoleh kearah Junmyeon "Bukannya kakek bilang ibu merawatku dengan baik?" Junmyeon kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya "Lihat, aku sudah besar. Jadi… berbanggalah"

"Ah ya, kamu sudah tumbuh" Ujarnya sambil menunduk "Punggungmu terlihat besar ketika kamu lari, sangat besar sampai ibu merasa kalau ibu tidak mengenalmu" Ia kembali menghadap ke jendela "Ibu merasa bahagia, tapi ibu juga merasa takut. Ibu takut kalau kamu akan meninggalkan ibu dan tidak akan pernah kembali—"

"Dan meninggalkan ibu sendiri?" Pertanyaan Junmyeon membuat air mata yang tadinya hanya mengintip di sudut matanya jadi keluar begitu saja "Aku… aku akan terus tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Dan aku akan melakukan itu tepat di hadapan ibu, bukan di tempat lain. Jadi, lihatlah aku selalu"

Kalimat dari Junmyeon membuat isakan ibunya mengencang dan membuat Yixing yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di belakang tembok menunduk dengan senyum sendu.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang ketika suara tawa ibu Junmyeon terdengar jelas saking kencangnya dan itu membuat Yixing menoleh dengan senyum lebar pula "Ibu tertawa"

Junmyeon yang juga tersenyum lebar mengangguk "Iya"

Kemudian mereka diam lagi dan Yixing hanya melihat kearah luar jendela kamar yang ditempatinya dengan Junmyeon berdua. Entah kenapa dari sekian banyak kamar kosong yang tersedia, mereka malah disuruh satu kamar berdua.

"Jun coba matiin lampunya" Perintah Yixing ketika ia melihat langit malam saat itu.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Matiin aja!" Setelah Junmyeon menurut, Yixing berjalan kearah jendela dan ketika jendela itu terbuka, hembusan angin malam menyambut wajah mereka.

Mereka kemudian menatap langit malam dengan takjub karena bintang yang terlihat di sana jauh lebih banyak daripada bintang yang biasa mereka lihat di kota.

Dengan pandangan masih kepada taburan bintang itu, Yixing membuka suara "Sejujurnya, aku agak khawatir" Mendengar itu, Junmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing "Aku pikir lari dari rumah dan menikah itu tidak akan berhasil" Yixing mengubah posisi jadi membelakangi jendela "Tapi, aku tetap ingin menggenggam mimpi ini. Aku merasa bahwa jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, semuanya akan kembali hancur"

Junmyeon menggumam dan kembali menatap langit "Mungkin, kita bisa kembali memulai dari awal di sini" Ujarnya karena ia merasa apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini salah dan itu membuat mata Yixing membola "Kita tidak harus kabur untuk menikah, ayo kita menikah dengan persetujuan dari semua orang. Bukannya akan lebih baik jika kita menerima restu dari semua orang?"

Yixing sempat menggigit bibir ketika Junmyeon mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Maksudmu dengan semua orang?"

"Kakek, nenek, dan…orang tuamu"

Ucapan Junmyeon kembali membuat Yixing tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang masih menatap langit. Kemudian ia menunduk kembali dengan pandangan sendu "Mungkin, itu akan memakan waktu yang lama"

"Itu tidak masalah" Jawab Junmyeon yakin "Toh akhirnya kita akan bahagia juga kan. Mungkin memang benar, kebahagiaan itu butuh proses, dan kenapa kita tidak membagi kebahagiaan kita dengan orang lain?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Yixing dengan senyuman.

Yixing masih menunduk. Ia mengerti maksud Junmyeon. Dan dari awal Junmyeon membawanya kesini ia sudah tahu, kata-kata manis dari mulut Junmyeon waktu itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi ia juga tidak menyalahkan Junmyeon, karena dari awal keputusan mereka memang sudah salah.

"Baiklah" Ujar Yixing akhirnya, kemudian ia menatap Junmyeon dan kemudian mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain dengan hening.

Mata jernih Yixing yang sedang ia pandang sekarang membuat irama jantungnya meningkat seolah ia telah lari berkeliling berkilo-kilo meter. Tapi ia tidak lelah, dan tidak akan perah lelah memandang ciptaan tuhan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Yi—"

"Mata kamu merah!" Sela Yixing dan membuat Junmyeon agak tersentak "Nafasmu aneh" Junmyeon kembali tertohok dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Diam" Ujarnya dengan suara sengau karena tangannya masih menutup mulutnya.

Yixing tersenyum dengan mata yang masih menatap Junmyeon yang menghindari tatapannya "Bibirmu juga kering. Pasti sakit kalau dicium"

"Udah ih"

Yixing menunduk dan memelankan suaranya "Kalau ciuman, rasanya pasti sakit… sekali"

Setelah Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Junmyeon langsung melepas tangan itu dari mulutnya dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing yang masih menunduk. Ia memegang kedua lengan Yixing dan menempelkan bibir Yixing pada bibirnya sendiri.

Setelah ia melepas ciuman itu, dengan wajah memerah karena aliran darahnya mengalir cepat seiring kerja jantungnya yang juga meningkat, ia berkata "Gimana rasanya?"

"Seperti yang aku duga, bibirmu kasar dan kering" Jawab Yixing dan membuat wajah Junmyeon semakin memerah "Dan juga, rasanya hangat, hangat sekali" gumam Yixing dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

Ia kembali mendongak dan menatap Junmyeon dengan mata sayu "Hey, ini dingin, jadi ayo lakukan itu sekali la—" Ucapannya terhenti oleh bibir Junmyeon yang kembali menempel di bibirnya.

Setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Yixing kembali berkata "Sekali la—" Ucapannya kembali terhenti oleh bibir Junmyeon yang kembali menempel di bibirnya. Kali ini lebih dalam sampai mereka memejamkan mata dan Junmyeon memegang pipi Yixing lembut untuk memperdalam tautan bibir mereka. Setelah terlepas, mereka melakukan itu lagi dengan bintang-bintang di luar sana yang seolah menyaksikan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah menginap semalam, mereka akhirnya pulang ketika matahari sudah mulai berada di sisi barat setelah kakek dan nenek Junmyeon dengan berat hati mengizinkan mereka pulang. Mereka sampai di jalan menuju rumah mereka ketika warna jingga sudah mewarnai langit sana.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pagar rumah Junmyeon, ibu Yixing juga kebetulan sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Ketika ia melihat Yixing, matanya membola dan senyuman lega terukir dari bibirnya. Kemudian ia berlari kearah Yixing dan langsung memeluk Yixing.

"Yixing, kamu kemana saja, mama khawatir sekali" Tangisnya pecah begitu saja ketika anak yang sedari kemarin ia cari sekarang ada dipelukannya.

Yixing yang merasakan perasaan lega dari ibunya membalas pelukan hangat itu dengan mata yang mulai memerah "Aku minta maaf, ma"

Ibunya menggeleng cepat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya "Nggak sayang, mama yang harusnya minta maaf, mama bukan ibu yang baik selama ini dan menelantarkan kamu dan membiarkan kamu diperlakukan tidak baik oleh papamu"

Yixing ikut menggeleng "Nggak ma, itu bukan salah mama" Ujarnya cepat.

Mendengar itu, di usaplah rambut Yixing dengan sayang. Ia menatap Yixing dengan mata yang masih berair "Apa tidak ada kesempatan buat mama untuk memperbaiki semua?"

"Maksud mama?"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak mau ikut dengan mama?"

Yixing menunduk menghindari mata berair mamanya "Aku—"

"Mama mohon" gumaman lirih dari ibunya membuat Yixing tersentak dan menggigit bibir. Baru kali ini ia medengar suara sebegitu lirihnya dari sang ibu dan itu jujur saja membuat hatinya sakit.

Ia mendongak, rasa dilemma memenuhi hatinya. Ia tidak ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti ibunya. Apalagi setelah percakapan Junmyeon dan ibunya waktu itu mendadak melintas di otaknya.

"Mama janji, setelah kamu lulus sekolah menengah atas, dan kamu sudah lebih dewasa, mama akan membiarkanmu memutuskan kehidupanmu selanjutnya" Setelah mendengar itu Yixing kembali tersentak dan menoleh kembali kearah ibunya yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

Ia menelan ludah, lalu ia menengok kearah Junmyeon yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung memperhatikan mereka.

Junmyeon terhenyak setelah ditatap Yixing dengan pandangan penuh tanya seakan ia meminta Junmyeon untuk membantunya mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak ingin Yixing pergi. Benar-benar tidak ingin orang yang selama beberapa waktu ini mewarnai hidupnya pergi. dan ia berniat tidak menjawab apa-apa sebelum sebuah tepukan dari ibunya mendarat di bahu kanannya.

Ia menengok kearah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum, seolah mengerti dilemma yang dirasakan anaknya, ibunya mengangguk meyakinkan.

Junmyeon kembali menengok kearah Yixing yang masih menatapnya dan tersenyum walaupun rasanya bibirnya terasa berat untuk ditarik dan membentuk senyuman itu "Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

Pertanyaan Junmyeon membuat Yixing mengerti bahwa Junmyeon menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti ibunya. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati, justru ia merasa lega mengetahui bahwa Junmyeon merelakanya pergi meskipun ia tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama melakukan itu dengan berat hati.

"Iya. Kita pasti bertemu lagi" Jawabnya yakin.

.

Esoknya, Junmyeon dan ibunya mengantarkan mereka sampai bandara. Setelah pengumuman bahwa pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat, Yixing dan ibunya berjalan setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada Junmyeon dan ibunya. Ibu Junmyeon juga sempat mewanti-wanti Yixing untuk menjaga diri.

Baru beberapa langkah Yixing berjalan, ia berbalik dan berlari kearah Junmyeon kemudian memeluknya erat. "Tunggu aku" Bisiknya pada Junmyeon.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan, Yixing tersenyum lebar dan dibalas senyuman tipis dari Junmyeon. Mereka ingin menangis, tapi mereka tidak ingin membuat perpisahan ini lebih berat untuk satu sama lain.

Sebelum Yixing berbalik lagi, Junmyeon mengalungkan syal merah yang dulu selalu ia pakaikan pada Yixing. Yixing menggenggam syal itu, menghirup bau yang menguar dari serat-serat kain itu lalu mencium pipi Junmyeon dengan singkat sebelum ia berlari kearah ibunya yang sudah menunggu. Lalu Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya sampai Yixing hilang dari pandangan.

Ia tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya sambil mengelus pelan pipi yang barusan sempat disentuh bibir Yixing.

.

.

.

Junmyeon duduk di bangkunya dengan pandangan tertuju pada bangku polos yang ada di depannya. Ia menghiraukan eksistensi Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Yifan yang sedang mengelilingi bangkunya. Ia juga hanya diam tidak menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Junmyeon, kita gak akan ngerti kalau kamu gak mau bilang apapun" Ujar Yifan akhirnya karena sedari tadi Junmyeon hanya menunduk lesu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tambah Kyungsoo "Kenapa Yixing—"

"Ayo semua, duduk ke bangku masing-masing!" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo diinterupsi oleh wali kelas yang tiba-tiba datang dan mau tidak mau membuat Jongin, Yifan dan Kyungsoo kembali ke bangku mereka sebelum mereka mendapat jawaban dari Junmyeon.

Setelah semua siswa duduk kembali di bangkunya, wali kelas kembali membuka suara "Sebenarnya, saya punya kabar buruk untuk kita semua" Ujarnya dengan wajah menyesal dan membuat para siswa menatapnya heran "Karena alasan keluarga, teman kita Zhang Yixing harus mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini"

Kalimat barusan seolah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada Junmyeon dan itu sukses membuat seluruh isi kelas menatap wali kelas mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya, termasuk Jongin, Yifan, dan Kyungsoo yang sontak melebarkan mata mereka. Setelah itu mereka langsung menengok kearah Junmyeon yang semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Saya baru saja mendapat kabar dari ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa Yixing akan kembali ke China bersama ibunya—"

Brakk

Suara meja yang ditepuk membuat pak wali kelas menutup mulutnya "Tunggu! Ini bohong kan? Ini hanya bercanda kan? Dia dipaksa kan?" rentetan pertanyaan yang menunjukan bahwa ia tidak percaya diungkapkan oleh Baekhyun mewakili pikiran teman-temannya.

"Dia tidak pernah bilang apapun" Tambah Sehun.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut bapak wali kelas kemudian ia tersenyum maklum "Di hidup kalian, kalian akan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda-beda. Tak peduli jika kalian memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di tempat kalian sekarang atau kalian harus memutar arah, kalian harus tetap membuat keputusan"

"Dan mungkin Yixing memang meninggalkan kalian, dan itulah keputusan yang diambilnya. Jadi… bukannya lebih baik kita mensupport dia?"

Sementara yang lain langsung membuka hp mereka dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Yixing, Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar kelas dan tanpa ia sadari, ia diikuti oleh Jongin, Yifan, dan Kyungsoo.

"Junmyeon!" Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari kearahnya dan sekonyong-konyong mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Junmyeon dengan keras sampai Junmyeon terhuyung.

"Kenapa kamu kembali sendiri?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Junmyeon menggertakan giginya dengan wajah yang masih merah "Kenapa Yixing pergi? Aku gak ngerti sama sekali. Hey Jun—"

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo" Tarikan di bahunya membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Yifan?"

"Aku… aku juga gak mau dia pergi. Aku akan membawanya kembali jika aku bisa. Tapi… ini keputusannya. Dan aku tahu ini yang terbaik. Jadi, yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanya menerimanya, kan"

Setelah mendengar itu, mereka bertiga hanya bisa menatap punggung Junmyeon yang menjauh. Mereka bisa merasakan rasa sesak Junmyeon dari getaran suaranya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang menata makan malam di meja ketika tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di kolong meja. Ia sedang galau dan malas melakukan apapun sebenarnya, tapi ia berpikir kalau _life must go on_ dan ia tidak bisa terus-terusan murung, kan?

Ia menemukan dompet Yixing yang mungkin tanpa sengaja Yixing jatuhkan waktu itu. Ia tersenyum menatap itu dan foto Yifan terpampang di dalamnya ketika ia membuka dompet itu.

Lalu lembaran kedua dari foto itu membuat rasa penasaran hinggap dan apa yang dilihatnya setelah ia memutuskan untuk melihat lembaran kedua di bawah foto Yifan membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tarikan di sudut bibirnya. Ia melihat fotonya bersama Yixing ketika mereka berfoto bersama.

Drrrt drrrttt

Suara getaran dari hpnya membuat Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu. ia mengambil benda kotak itu dari saku celananya dan matanya sukses membola ketika nama Yixing terpampang di layar hpnya. Ia segera membuka pesan dari orang di seberang sana.

" _Kamu gak pernah bilang kalau kamu cinta aku"_

Adalah isi pesan yang dikirimkan Yixing dan membuat Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya "Masa sih?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ah ia jadi ingat, waktu itu ketika ia akan mengucapkan itu setelah ia jatuh ke sungai, Yixing malah menginterupsinya. Ia lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri "Sial, aku lupa"

Drrt drrt

" _Bodoh"_

Adalah isi pesan kedua dari Yixing dan membuat Junmyeon terkekeh sendiri "Ya, kadang aku bodoh juga ya"

.

.

.

"Jun"

Junmyeon berjengit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di sampingnya ketika ia berjalan di koridor "Kyungsoo?"

"Aku… minta maaf soal yang kemarin" Ujarnya dengan pelan "Aku gak akan pernah bilang itu sama kamu" Lanjutnya.

Junmyeon menautkan kedua alisnya "Terus kenapa kamu bilang kayak gitu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk "Aku pikir, aku sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang kamu bilang kemarin" Ujarnya, kemudian ia mempercepat jalannya dan meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih melongo.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggilan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang berjalan kearahnya. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas "Aku gak nyangka kamu minta maaf duluan sama Junmyeon, yaa walaupun caranya aneh, sih"

Kyungsoo terkekeh "Aku memang orang baik" Jawabnya percaya diri dan membuat Jongin ikut terkekeh.

"Jongin, kamu tahu? Dari dulu, sebenarnya orang-orang selalu menyayangi Yixing meskipun ia selalu berpikir kalau kehadirannya hanya akan merepotkan orang lain dan akhirnya ia membuat dirinya semakin kuat. Bahkan aku sempat cemburu melihatnya"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tanpa berniat untuk menyela.

"Tapi ternyata itu tidak sepernuhnya benar. Meskipun ia selalu terlihat kuat, sebenarnya hatinya lembut dan rapuh. Apa yang ia lakukan hanya menerima apapun yang orang lain berikan padanya. Ia tidak suka memperlihatkan jati dirinya pada orang lain yang tidak ia percaya"

Jongin tersenyum "Dia sama dengan _seseorang,_ ya"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kamu tahu persis apa maksudku" Jawab Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. Dan yaa… ia paham apa yang dimaksud Jongin.

.

Sementara itu, ketika Junmyeon menapakkan kakinya di kelas, ia langsung disambut pemandangan teman-temannya yang sedang berpose di depan kamera.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Junmyeon dan melempar tas Junmyeon ke sembarang arah dan membawanya ke tengah "Kita akan mengirimkan foto ini pada Yixing" Ujarnya semangat.

"Oke siap ya, satu, dua—"

Cklek

Akhirnya foto dengan posisi absurd teman-teman sekelasnya berhasil diambil dan dikirimkan kepada orang di seberang sana.

.

.

.

Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya menghentikan sejenak langkah kakinya untuk menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna jadi jingga. Ia tersenyum. Meskipun sekarang ia hanya berjalan sendiri dan sekarang Yixing tidak ada di sampingnya, ia akan melompati ruang dan waktu dan hatinya akan selalu ada di samping Yixing.

Dan ia berjanji, perasaan cinta yang sedang ia genggam dan ia letakan di lubuk hatinya sekarang tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

a/n : Haaaaaa akhirnya Rin bisa namatin fic ini meskipun mulai pabaliut(?) dengan tugas yang yaaa biasa lah semester awal suka ditumpuk-tumpukin tugasnya hahahaaa

terimakasih banyak buat teman-teman sekalian yang sudah mendukung Rin dalam pembuatan fanfic ini sampai beres meskipun mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, pokoknya aku cinta kalian semuaaaaa :*

ehem, yasudah, sampai bertemu di fic Rin yang lain yaaa (kalau ada) xDD

.

OMAKE :

Waktu terus berlalu cepat bagi yang menikmatinya dan terasa lambat bagi orang yang menunggunya. Termasuk Junmyeon. Itu yang selama ini dipikirnya sebelum akhirnya ia lulus dari sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Meskipun awalnya terasa lambat, akhirnya ia merasa bahwa semua berlalu dengan cepat. Setahun lebih bisa membuat segalanya berubah. Sekarang, Yifan akan menyusul Jongdae ke luar negeri, kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjadi semakin mesra setelah enam bulan yang lalu mereka mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka

Dan dulu Junmyeon dan Yifan yang statusya LDR hanya bisa mengigit jari melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Junmyeon tersenyum geli mengingat hal-hal yang dilaluinya disini tanpa Yixing. Ah mengingat Yixing membuat hatinya menjadi tidak karuan lagi. Karena, berbeda dengan Yifan yang bisa menyusul Jongdae ke luar negeri, Yixing malah beberapa minggu terakhir tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali.

Tapi ia menyembunyikan perasaannya dan tersenyum menerima buket-buket bunga yang diberikan oleh adik kelas-adik kelasnya seperti yang dilakukan Yifan, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Ia juga terkekeh geli melihat Jongin yang kewalahan menerima bunga-bunga dan hadiah dari para penggemarnya.

Setelah itu, ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat jendela kelas yang dulu ia tempati bersama Yixing.

Ia membulatkan matanya setelah ia melihat lambaian benda berwarna merah yang tertiup angin dari ruangan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memberikan bunga yang diterimanya kepada Yifan dan segera berlari kesana.

Ia terus berlari menghiraukan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya dan—brakk—ketika ia membuka pintu kelas itu dengan keras ia—

Tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Kelas itu sunyi, sepi, dan kosong.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan inventaris kelas. Dan senyuman kembali terbit di wajahnya karena ketika ia membuka lemari itu ia menemukan seseorang yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Padahal aku mau ngagetin kamu"

Junmyen terkekeh, "Aaa aku kaget" Ujarnya datar dan membuat Yixing semakin memajukan bibirnya. Melihat Yixing keluar dari lemari itu membuatnya ingat kenangan dulu yang membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Yixing yang berguling keluar dari lemari dan menarik-narik tasnya.

"Yixing, dengar!"

"Hm?"

"Aku cinta kamu!"

Tiga kata itu sukses membuat Yixing tersentak kemudian wajahnya memerah "Ke-ke-kenapa kamu bilang itu sekarang?"

Wajah gugup Yixing masih menggemaskan seperti dulu "Karena kamu bilang aku gak pernah bilang aku cinta kamu"

"Kamu sering bilang itu kok"

"Tapi belum pernah bilang langsung"

Wajah Yixing semakin memerah dan itu membuat Junmyeon tak kuasa menahan diri dan langsung membawa Yixing dalam pelukan. Dan ketika Yixing ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Junmyeon, seketika itu pula ia merasakan kerinduan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

Junmyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berharap agar pelukan hangat itu tidak secepatnya berakhir.

"Jangan pergi lagi" Bisiknya lirih dan ia hampir memekik kecewa ketika Yixing melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi hatinya kembali menghangat melihat lesung pipi yang terbentuk akibat senyuman lembut dari pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, oleh karena itu, ayo kita berjuang bersama untuk masuk universitas"

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar "Siap!"

Dan ini awal perjuangan mereka untuk menjadi dewasa, bersama-sama—Dan mungkin mengimplementasikan rencana 'pernikahan' mereka yang tertunda.

.

Kekehan kecil dari mulut Yixing perlahan memelan ketika Junmyeon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing. Nafasnya tercekat ketika wajah itu tinggal beberapa mili dan hembusan nafas Junmyeon sudah terasa pada wajahnya dan—"

Brakkk

"Kalian ingin melupakan kam—ah maaf mengganggu!"

Yixing dan Junmyeon tersentak kaget dan langsung menengok kearah suara dan mendapati Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Yifan yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan salah tingkah.

Yixing langsung mengubah air muka kagetnya dan langsung menerjang mereka bertiga dalam pelukan "Aku kangen kalian"

Dan Junmyeon hanya menatap itu dengan tawa kecil. Ia tidak menyangka, perjanjian untuk mendekatkan satu sama lain dengan cinta pertama mereka malah berakhir semuanya mendapatkan cinta kedua.

Ia dengan Yixing, Yifan dengan Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Ia terkekeh, meskipun cinta pertama mereka tidak berakhir indah, tapi ada cinta kedua yang akhirnya membuat mereka bahagia.

.

.

.

END lagi

Haha daaaaaan maaf banget kalau akhirnya kurang greget

)))))

Big thanks to :

qwetyxing, yxingbunny, chenma, Guest, saklawase, MissMoretz, micopark, .35, xingmyun, Guest, ciao, akuaXing10, nichi.


End file.
